Don't Wanna Cry
by Mekabella21
Summary: Midoriya finally decides he can't it anymore. Midoriya has had enough of being bullied, not having a quirk and decides to end it all. The world is no longer made for people who don't have quirks such as himself. The day he decides to move forward with his plan he is saved. He can't remember who saved him but Todoroki does...COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

TODOROKI

Running away isn't going to do anything. Sadly, it makes me feel better. I continue to walk down the street with no place in mind. I'm hoping no one will stop me. Being Endeavor son is the worst. I don't care what anyone has to say about it. We had another sparring session today and in simplest words, he beat my ass. I refuse to use my fire quirk. He can't make me! I growl as I turn on a street seeing a school come into view. It looks like school is out. I see a blonde who is slouching as he talks to two other guys.

"I'm telling you," he sneers. "I'm going to be the only one in our class to get into U.A." My ears perk up hearing this. We have the active test for U.A. in a year. My god damn father is reminding me of that shit every single day. I don't even need to take the test but my father is not trying to hear that. I roll my eyes knowing they are probably going to let me in because of my father. The blonde makes eye contact with me. "What the fuck are you looking at?" His eyes are ruby red, face in a frown that I know so well. His spiky blonde hair has him looking like a villain slightly. I can tell he is good with hand to hand combat by his stance. Probably has yet to be put on his ass yet. I could be the person to do it but I'm not in the mood. I ignore him as I continue walking. "Fucking weirdo….."

"Isn't that Endeavor's son?" asked his one friend. I quickly duck into the school yard having a feeling he might want to actually fight me because I am Endeavor son. I had enough fighting for one day. I begin to walk the school grounds and it is pretty empty. School probably has been let out for a couple of hours at least. I feel the wind blowing my two-tone red and white strands. I look up at the sky wondering how this summer is going to be. Shit, I already know how it is going to be. Dad busting my ass every step of the way. I'm hoping he won't send me away for harsher training. I look around the schoolyard noticing a boy on the roof.

What the fuck is he doing up there? I look closer to see he is crying while holding some beat up notebook to his chest. His face is red as if he has been crying for hours. Oh god, let me get out of here. I am not one to deal with people let alone emotional people. I start to turn away when the look on his face changes. He closes his eyes as his breathing slows down. He appears to have stopped crying as he opens arms wide. He has the notebook in his right hand. He releases a deep breath before falling forward.

"Shit!" I exclaim. I release ice from my right hand creating a rode in front of me to skate on. I jump on it skating towards the falling boy. As I watch him fall I realize I'm not going to make it. I put my right arm behind me sending out more ice against the road I created to increase my speed. I hold out my left arm as I see him following right where I predicted he would land. The boy's stomach hits my arm with my bringing him in to my chest. I groan from the weight of his body hitting me. I pull hold him close as I jump off of the ice way I created. I'm glad he is not heavy as I cradle him to my chest. I run over to a tree sitting him down lightly. He is coughing more than likely having the wind knocked out of him from the catch. I don't know what to say to him. I don't even know why I stopped him. Why should I care if he dies or not? He begins to breathe slowly now but his body is shaking. I realize it isn't from the shock of falling but he is crying. He looks up at me with his eyes half closed and covered with tears.

"Why….." he chokes out surprising me. What? Is he saying what I think he is? "Why did you stop me…" He hiccups before the tears begin to spill down his face. I hear sirens causing me to look around looking at the trail of ice I left behind. I'm going to get in trouble for using my quirk. Without being a hero or having a license you aren't suppose to use your quirk. I look back at the boy as he completely breaks down crying louder than before. The sirens are getting closer as I begin to run off. I hit the street looking around trying to figure out how to get back home. I remember the way I came passing the police along the way. It takes me almost an hour to get back home. Ugh…..I get home seeing Fuyuki my older sister in the living room. I love my older sister but unlike my brothers, she can be bothersome at times.

My dad just upgraded us to this unnecessary big two-story house. It has 8 bedrooms, a huge dining area for parties, the living room itself could be a damn apartment, don't get me started on the kitchen that is never used unless a hired cook is in it. I swear he got it just so he can brag to people he talks to every now and then. My father doesn't have friends, he barely even talks to our family.

"Shouto…" says Fuyumi soon as I enter the living room. She has that look on her face. That look tells me….

"Shouto!" shouts my father from the hall. I can hear him walking down the hall. I take a deep breath as Fuyumi looks down already knowing this going to be some shit. He enters the room flexing his 269 pounds of muscle. His 6'2 frame is intimidating to most with the scowl he always sports is no better. "Where the fuck have you been?"

"Out," I reply shoving my hands in my pockets. My dad walks into the living room noticing Fuyumi.

"Fuyumi, I didn't know you were home," he replies. At least he isn't scowling at her.

"Yeah for the summer," she mutters. "I think I will be moving back in. The dorms are too much for me."

"Straight A's this past semester?" he asks. Fuyumi nods as I try to sneak away to my room. My dad is not an idiot and catches me. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Your office," I reply. That is where he really wants me to go. I embrace myself for the bullshit to come. My father's office is right before you get to his bedroom, across the hall from his gym where we go to train every single day. My siblings and I have our rooms and the guest room on the second floor. I go into his office, I know not to sit down. I hear the door close and I hold my breath. My father comes to stand in front of me. I look at him waiting for it. I release the breath I was holding when he slaps me hard with the back of his hand.

"You think you can fuck up at training today," he barks. "Runoff after you refused to use your fire quirk and then there is this." My father clicks on the TV for me to see a reporter talking about the ice left behind at the middle school I was at today. Why is this even on the news?

"That could have been anybody," I state keeping my cool.

"Shut the fuck up," he replies. He rubs his temples in agitation. "So quick to use that damn ice quirk." I don't say anything because it is no sense in arguing with him. That is probably more so what he is mad about. Me using my ice or fire. "What the hell happened?"

"Nothing," I replied.

"Bullshit," says dad calling my bluff. "Look at that. All that ice, oh no, something went down." I don't want to tell my dad how I saved a teen from committing suicide. I want to take that secret to my grave. It was something about the guy, the way he cried…..I can't forget the look on his face. I'm not usually effected by people but this was completely different. Maybe it is because a young boy tried to end his life. "Shouto, I will let you have this one but you won't be getting another pass. You're lucky I need you to focus on the test for U.A. You better surpass every single student there. I need you to beat All Might if I don't. Remember what is at stake here." How can I forget? It is all he ever talks about.

My dad is the number two hero. He would be number one if All Might was not number one. All Might is incredible. He is fast, powerful, smart, and even good with people. I use to want to be like All Might but what kid wouldn't want to be All Might. He is everything a hero could want. All of that changed when I presented my quirk and my training began.

"I don't even need to take the test," I state knowing I am going to further annoy him.

"I will deal with you in the morning," he replies. "Get out of my sight." I gladly leave the office heading upstairs to my room. Most teens would probably love my room but knowing what comes with it I don't care. My room is bigger than it needs to be but I do appreciate having my own bathroom and walk-in closet. I head into my bathroom looking at myself in the mirror. My dad's handprint is still on my face. I look at the scar over my eye that wasn't always there. I sigh going to turn on the shower. I really could use something to relax my muscles. I get into the shower snarling as I find myself thinking about that kid I saved. I wonder what was so bad that he tried to kill himself.

I come out of the shower toweling off and blow drying my hair because I'm not in the mood to let it air dry. I finish up by applying my favorite lotion walking back into my room to see Fuyumi there. She is sitting at my desk turning in the chair to face me. She notices the mark dad left behind looking sadder than she is already.

"Are you okay?" she asked. "What happened?" I roll my eyes.

"Same old same old," I reply. I walk over to my draw pulling a shirt over my head since I'm dressed in my shorts already. "What's this about you moving back here?" I wouldn't be here if I didn't have to. Our older brothers have the right idea and got the fuck out of here.

"Trying to change the subject?" asked Fuyumi. My sister sighs tucking her white strands with red highlights behind her ear. She looks at me with her serious face as the light bounces off her silver-framed glasses.

"Yes and no," I reply going to sit on my bed. "Seriously though, why are you moving back here?"

"It's more comfortable here," she replies. I just stare at her. "All right, fine. I came back because I want to keep a close eye on you. I'm glad I did. I mean look at what dad did to you."

"This is nothing," I reply. "You know that." Fuyumi stands up walking over to me. I stand up although I just sat down. I don't want her towering over me, I get enough of that from our father.

"Shouto, you're going to be in high school next year," she says looking up at me. "I want you to have a normal life."

"It's too late for that now," I replied.

"It's not too late," she replies. "I will be here, I'm going to help." My sister thinks I'm so wounded, she wants to help me so badly. No one can help me, I will always be alone. No one will ever understand me and that's okay. It makes doing what I have to do a lot easier. To deal with my father…..you have to be heartless.

**Author's Note: This story is going to loosely follow the manga/anime story line. I will have some events happen out of order because it fits my story better. This story is different for me that I am actually nervous about posting it. Hope you enjoy it if you stick around. **


	2. Chapter 2

MIDOIRYA

I'm sitting in the hospital bed wondering why I am even here. Bakugou was right. I am nothing, I will always be nothing. My mom tried to cheer me up and my dad even came back from his business trip to check up on me. Right now, I don't want to see anyone. I just keep thinking why did he save me? He didn't know me. He didn't do me a favor. He just left me here to suffer through this fucking life some more. I sniffle thinking about how alone I feel. No one will ever understand how I feel. I tried so hard to remember what that guy looked like but I can't. I was crying too heavily to be able to see him properly. I rub my eyes feeling the tears come to my eyes. These god damn meds aren't doing shit. They said it is suppose to make me feel better but I don't think they're working. It has only been a little over a week but still. I can't stop crying. Maybe I will feel better at home. I hear a knock on the door. Nurse Beth comes into my room.

"Hi Midoriya," she smiles. "How are you today?"

"I want to go home…" I mutter looking down at my hands in my lap/

"I know," she replies. "We just want to make sure you get better. You have a visitor today." I look up knowing I don't have any friends. A visitor? I see Bakugou come into the room holding flowers with his usually pale cheeks burned red. "I will leave you two. You know what to do if you need anything." Beth closes the door and all I can do is stare at him. Who is this guy? The guy I know would never bring me flowers. I look away from him.

"How are you Deku….I mean Midoriya," says Bakugou. I have known him since I was able to walk. Everything between us was great, he was my best friend. Then he presented his quirk, a strong one at that. He can create bombs with his hands, big or small, doesn't matter. I thought his quirk was so cool that I followed him around even more. I just imagined what it would be like if I got my quirk too. We could fight together, be super best friends even. That didn't happen….. I don't say anything to Bakugou as he walks further into the room sitting the flowers on my hospital side table. "Shit I'm no good at this…..I'm fucking sorry okay." I frown not looking at him.

"Sorry for what?" I ask. "Sorry that I'm not dead." I see he actually flinches out of the corner of my eye but I'm unmoved.

"I know what I said," he growls. "I didn't fucking mean it."

"Whatever…, " I grumble looking down beginning to pick at my nails.

"You don't have to forgive me today but at some point would be great," he says. I finally look at him. How can he stand there and say that so casually? I can feel my face darken as I glare at him.

"You called me a quirkless fuck, a quirkless loser who deserves to die….."My voice starts to tremble causing me to stop talking. "Yeah….well…I can't even do that right…" I look away from him trying not to cry. That is the last thing I need is to be crying. One more thing for him to poke fun at. I feel something being thrown in my lap causing me to look to see what it is. I stare in disbelief. I pick up the notebook. This can't be my hero notebook, it's so clean, so fresh.

"I got a new notebook for you…." mutters Bakugou. "I rewrote and redrew your pictures or whatever. I'm not as good as a drawer as you so don't fucking clown me okay." I open the notebook and I have to say his drawing is good. I run my fingers over the notes he wrote. Bakugou's handwriting is actually decent. I can't stop the tears that flow down my face. "Fuck, don't cry damnit." That makes me cry harder. He may have not been able to apologize properly but he certainly showed it by recreating my notebook that was lost during my suicide attempt. I don't stop until I feel his arms wrapping around me. I begin to sniffle not believing Bakugou could be this nice to me. I pull away from him to look at him. He is blushing but stares back at me. "Uh….I have to go…..sorry…."

"Okay…"I say softly.

Bakugou looks very flustered as he rushes out the door. I look down at the new hero notebook he put together for me. He has no idea how much this means to me. I bring the notebook up to my chest hugging it close. No one will understand how much this notebook means to me. No one.

ONE DAY LATER

"Are you ready to go?" asked mom.

"Yeah," I reply. I run my hand over my shirt not sure if these stupid meds they have me on are really going to help. I kind of still feel empty inside as I did a few days ago. We hear a knock on the door and I am sure it is Beth. Beth is my day nurse, Idaichi is my night nurse, yes he is a guy. It was nice having a male nurse, I liked him a lot. He didn't baby me but knew the right things to say. Beth pokes her head into the room looking super excited. "Hi,"

"Hey Midoriya," she says. "We have a special guest for you. Um…..we wanted to surprise you so I hope you don't mind." A guest, special guest, who would want to see me? I see the last person I was expecting to see. All Might walks into the room with his hero uniform grinning wide. I bring my hands to my mouth as I stare in shock. He is so big in person, bigger than what I have seen on TV and the internet. Nothing is like seeing him in person. I whimper not sure what to say.

"Hello Midoriya!" he exclaims before laughing. Oh my god, he knows my name! My mom is in shock but comes out of it before I do.

"Mr. All Might," says my mom stepping towards him.

"No need for the mister," he says looking at my mom. He smiles greatly walking closer to me. "How are you doing young man?"

"Um…um….I…."I can only stammer not sure what to say. All Might laughs touching my shoulder.

"No need to be so nervous," he says. I look up at him with so many things running through my mind. I decide to go with the first question that comes to mind.

"I want to be a hero," I reply. "C-can you help me!" I notice my mother's face fall. I'm guessing that is not what she wanted me to say.

"I would love to help you," says All Might. "However, I have a very busy schedule. How about this. Why don't we have you apply to go U.A. Train where I trained in high school."

"You mean it!" I exclaimed. I applied to U.A. but was denied. I guess it wouldn't hurt to put in another application. All Might laughs. I blush because I'm pretty sure I sound like a dork.

"Of course, I mean it," he replies. "You have to make one promise."

"Anything!" I reply feeling life return to my body.

"Stick around," he says. "To be a great hero you have to be here." I begin to blush as I realize he may know why I was in here in the hospital. Maybe almost dying was worth it.

"Can we get a picture?" asked my mom.

"Of course!" he exclaims. All Might pulls me into his side making me feel so little. I smile nervously at my mom cell phone as she takes two pictures, one far away, one close up.

"Thank you so much!" exclaims mom.

"I must go," says All Might. He looks down at me. "You take care of yourself, young man. I look forward to seeing what you can do." He winks before walking out of the room. Beth is looking after All Might before turning back to me.

"Oh my god, he's so handsome in person," she gushes. She comes over to me as I'm still dazed. "I hope you didn't mind but Idaichi and I put in a request for him to come and visit you. We didn't think he would actually do it." I smile at Beth my eyes becoming wet with tears.

"Thank you," I say before rubbing my eyes.

"Did he not know my son is quirkless?" asked my mom. I look at mom not liking the fact she brought up that I was quickless. "All Might seems to be under the impression he has a quirk." Beth looks embarrassed.

"I didn't mention that in the request," she replies. "It wasn't important." I can tell my mom doesn't like this. "Midoriya, you have a chance to go to U.A.!"

"We must get going," says mom walking over grabbing my hand. "Come on Izuku." I don't get to say anything further to Beth as she drags me out of the room. I look at my mom and I don't understand why she is so mad. We get to the car and head towards home. My mom is quiet along the way not saying anything. I break the silence first.

"Can you send me the pictures of me and All Might?" I ask with my voice low.

"Yes," she replies. "I'm just not sure about this whole U.A. thing. I'm scared….."

"I'm going to be okay mom," I say looking at her. "All Might said I can be a hero! He said…."

"He doesn't know that you don't have quirk!" she exclaims. She whimpers a little. "You have nothing to help you…you could get hurt….or worse….." I look out the window almost feeling like a loser again but then I remember All Might has faith in me. I'm going to be okay! I'm going to get into U.A. I will be a hero!

**Author's Note: Thanks everyone for the positive feedback thus far. Writing this chapter was a little challenging. I feel like the story won't truly come together until after the U.A. festival but we shall see.**


	3. Chapter 3

MIDORIYA

A FEW MONTHS LATER

I put my books in my bag feeling really sad. I mean they didn't have to laugh at me because I applied to go to U.A. Bakugou just left with his friends after making fun of me. He has been holding back from teasing me as much, but he still does. He does have a reputation to live up to. I sigh wondering what other training can I do to become a hero. I have taken up jogging in the morning, eating right but besides that, I am not sure what else I can do. Most people work out according to their quirk but I don't have one to rely on.

I begin to walk home thinking over my plan for this upcoming school year. What I really need to do is train more like the pros but I will need to do some research. My thoughts are interrupted as I get attacked by a villain. Everything following this goes insane. I thought I was going to die. I couldn't breathe, I could barely move. Just when I gave up my all time favorite hero shows up. All Might.

"How are you Midoriya?" he asked.

"Y-You remember me!" I stammer in excitement. All Might looks at me smiling as he contains the slug villain.

"How could I forget you," he replies. He places two bottles in the cargo pockets of his pants. I begin to think about what my mom said that day in the hospital. All Might doesn't know that I am quirkless. I mean would that really change his thought on me becoming a hero? I have to know! I have to ask him. Come on Izuku, don't be nervous!

"All Might!" I exclaim. "Thank you for saving my life."

"It's okay, you're welcome," he smiles. "I must go hand this guy over to the authorities."

"Wait!" I exclaim. "I….I have a question."

"I must go," says All Might. I'm becoming fluster and stammering over my words. All Might goes to take off and my body moves before I could realize what I was doing. I grab on to his waist before he jumps. I hold on tighter as I begin to feel the wind in my hair. Oh my god is he flying! I look down at the ground gets further and further away. I begin to scream a little alerting All Might to my presence. "What the hell? Let go!"

"I can't!" I cry trying to speak of the wind blowing back my lips and eyes. "I'll die!"

"Good point," replies All Might. "Let me find somewhere to land. Just hang on tight." He doesn't have to tell me twice. I am trying to get my mind ready to ask All Might everything I have been wanting to ask him for months. With my training I need to do I can really get some good information out of him. All Might finds a building landing softly. I finally let go feeling a little sick. I lean over trying to catch my breath wondering how is he able to breathe when flying like that. "That was really dangerous what you just did."

"I greatly apologize!" I exclaim. "I really needed to ask you something important."

"Well what is it?" he asks. "I must go."

"I wanted to know if I can be a hero without a quirk?" I ask.

"Without a quirk?" he repeats.

"Yeah," I reply trying to sound confident and not so ashamed. "In the hospital you said I can be a hero but…I was born without a quirk but I still want to be a hero. I have been working on my training…."

"You can't be a hero without a quirk," says All Might crushing my soul.

"W-what…" I mutter.

"You could die," says All Might. He turns his back to me.

"But…but you said I could I be a hero!" I exclaim desperately. Please tell me he still sees me as becoming a great hero. Does having a quirk really matter that much? All Might begins to cough as I feel tears coming to my eyes. "I admire you so much. It meant a lot that you came to see me in the hospital, letting me know I could be a great hero. I want to save lives too." I begin to sniffle. All Might coughs again with a cloud of smoke appearing around him. "A-All Might, are you okay?" The smoke clears and I see a frail man. "Argh!" I cry. "Where did All Might go?" He is sitting on the crowd looking winded.

"I am All Might," he says. Even his voice is different. This can't be All Might. This guy is so small, shorter, he even looks older.

"Oh…" I say slowly.

"Please don't tell anyone," he replies. He's serious! He really is All Might. I stare at him realizing how dangerous this is. I know All Might true identity. I must protect him but I am still confused. How can he look so different?

"I could never," I reply. "I just don't understand…." All Might lifts his shirt. I notice the wound on his lower left abdomen. It looks painful.

"I got hurt during a battle a while back," he replies. "It has been weakening me ever since. Don't worry…..I can still protect just not as long as I use to." All Might stands up sighing.

"I won't tell anyone, I promise," I reply. I decided to give All Might some space and begin to run off. I have so much going through my mind with the fact that All Might is fading a sense. I mean he seems sad about it but not at the same time. I don't know what to think or how to feel about this. I sighed realizing that maybe I should just give up on being a hero as I approach downtown. I notice the crowd that is noisy. Great, now what. I head over to see what the situation is. I look ahead to seeing the same slug monster that attacked me. "What!"

What happened? How did he get loose? I think back to me jumping on All Might. I never considered the fact that he would have dropped him. I wasn't even thinking about that. I feel terrible as I continue to watch the slug try to take over a new victim. I see that familiar patch of blonde hair and glowing red eyes. Bakugou! I stare in shock as he struggles to break free. Oh god, this is my fault. The heroes seem as if they don't know what to do. I look around as they seem to be yelling at each but not knowing how to approach this villain. I don't think All Might can help because I…oh god…..

I stare ahead looking at Bakugou. I can see his stubbornness even from here. Bakugou may hate me, may think less of me but I can't…..I can't let him die. I take off running toward the slug. I can hear the heroes yelling for me to stop but I can't. I begin to scream out of fear and frustration because I have no idea what I'm going to do. Bakugou locks eyes with me but I focus on the villain.

"You again?" he questions. I toss my backpack hitting in the face hard. I begin to try and pull him off of Bakugou. He feels just as slimy as he looks.

"What the hell are you doing!" Bakugou exclaims.

"I….I can't stand there and watch you die….." I choke out through tears. "I have to try." I can hear the slug villain laughing at me. Everything changes for the better when All Might shows up. I am beyond surprised but I am also really glad to see him. He takes the slug villain out once again. This time has better results as the surrounding heroes are there to help capture him properly. I got nagged at for running out in harm's way while Bakugou is being looked at it. I don't regret my actions although I have no idea what would have happened if All Might had not shown up.

I begin to head home feeling sadder by the moment. I got to see what it was like being a hero. The sad part is they are right. I can't be a hero without a quirk. Had All Might not shown up I could have died right along with Bakugou but….at least I would have died trying to save him. I am almost home when I hear Bakugou calling out to me. I recognize that voice anywhere. I turn around looking at him in shock.

"Kacchan!" I exclaim. It's hard for me not to call him Kacchan. Sometimes I think I should stop calling him that. He rushes over to me scaring the hell out of me.

"What the fuck was you thinking!" he barks in my face.

"Why are you yelling?" I asked. "I just wanted to save your life."

"You're lucky All Might was there," he snaps. "You could have fucking killed us both."

"I-I'm sorry…" I apologize.

"I don't need your damn apologies or your fucking help," he snaps. "Seriously let being a hero go. You saw how today went. You will never be a hero." Bakugou turns his back to me and begins to walk away mumbling to himself. I turn away from Bakugou feeling almost sad as the day I tried to end my life. I move forward to continue my walk home when All Might steps out from an alleyway.

"All Might," I say in surprise looking at him in his smaller frame.

"Midoriya….."he says emotionally. "Let's have a chat." I wonder what more could All Might have to say to me.


	4. Chapter 4

TODOROKI

"Shouto!" calls Fuyumi from the sofa.

"What?" I asked. I just wanted a snack. Otherwise I would still be in my room enjoying a good book right about now. I grab an apple from the fruit bowl on the kitchen island. I take a bite making my way over to the back of the sofa. I stare at the TV as I begin to chew.

"This is just horrible," she says slowly. "That poor boy is trapped." I look closely realizing that was the boy I saw a while ago. I would remember those red ruby eyes from anywhere. I stare at the TV trying to figure out what is going on instead of asking my sister. I can see a villain whom I consider more to be more of a monster. It appears to be trying to consume the blonde. "Why is no one helping? There are several heroes right there." Fuyumi is pointing at the TV. I can tell she is really worried about the kid. I take another bite of my apple.

"If the boy is being consumed by this villain they can't move forward too hastily," I reply. "It seems like he is almost like a water consistency possibly. No many heroes on the scene can deal with that." My sister doesn't understand the ins and outs of being hero at all.

"Where is All Might?" asked Fuyumi. Where is All Might indeed? I noticed he hasn't been such a demanding force in the superhero world as of lately. My dad has noticed it too and he is so happy about that. Gives him a chance to try to up All Might. As if that will ever happen. "You think dad can help the boy?"

"Not without killing him," I admit honestly. I look closer realizing it's like the monster is half a part of the boy now. This is a nasty situation indeed. I can hear the TV reporter yelling as I see a teen run towards the monster. Wait a second…..isn't that the boy I saved? I stop chewing as I stare at him wondering what is he doing? It looks like him and the blonde are having a few words as he tries his best to fight the monster.

"Why isn't he using his quirk?" asked Fuyumi.

"More so what is his quirk?" I asked staring at the TV with amazement building inside of me. We watch as All Might finally shows up acting quickly taking care of the monster. Shit, I don't even think that villain is alive, there is nothing left, nothing.

"Holy cow…" says Fuyumi. "I can't believe it…." We watch as the reporter continues to film this live when it begins to rain. "Wait, it wasn't suppose to rain today."

"It wasn't," I reply with it dawning on me that All Might cause it to rain. What power… I begin to eat my apple once more. Fuyumi looks at me.

"You think you will be as good as All Might?" she asked.

"Better," I replied. "Just give me 3 years."

"Is that really you talking or dad?" she asks. I frown at her but she does have a point. Soon as I beat All Might I can go on with my life, I can be free to be who I want to be. For right now it is to be the top hero beating out All Might. I don't know if I want to be the symbol of peace because my way of dealing with villains probably won't be done with a god damn smile.

"It's my goal," I state. I walk away from Fuyumi not wanting to discuss this any longer. I finish my apple wondering if there is anything more I can find out on what happened this afternoon. I arrive at my room tossing the apple core in my trash bin. I get settled at my computer in the far left corner of my room. I get logged on heading straight to the internet. I type in the city the attacked happened in. A lot of articles are popping up already. They probably don't even have all the facts yet. I click on CNN not trusting to view the other sources.

My eyes scan the article and the blonde has been identified as Bakugou Katsuki. He goes to the middle school I happen to walk up to that day I saved the green hair teen. I look in the article to see if they mentioned his name anywhere, the kid I saved but I don't see anything. Hmmm…..interesting.

**Author's Note: Sorry this story is so slow paced. It will pick up! Thank you to everyone who left kind words of encouragement. **


	5. Chapter 5

MIDORIYA

All Might, I was hurt when he told me I couldn't be a hero because I didn't have a quirk. Instead of giving up I decided to fight. I wanted to prove him wrong, my doctor wrong, everyone I knew had to be wrong. Why else would I have been spared from trying to end my life? It has to mean something. Why should me not having a quirk matter? Bakugou needed my help, I wasn't going to stand there and let him die….

All Might telling me that he could give me his power, that he saw I was worthy of his power. I actually cried I was so happy, I couldn't help it. Nothing in this world could take that moment away from me. He had me train for months. I thought he was trying to kill me but he promised me this was going to all be worth it and help me to consume his power. I got closer to him than I am with my father. My dad is still not sure about me trying out for U.A. but agreed with mom to let me try out. They don't see the harm in me trying. Mom is hopeful but my dad seems like he is just waiting for me to fail. I plan to prove him wrong. I had swallowed All Might hair that he gave me before my physical test at U.A. Disgusting but the worst part is I wasn't sure if it even worked.

I was beyond nervous. I could barely tackle anything to gather points for the exam. U.A. gave one simple task of gathering as many points as you can. I took so long to get myself together I was running out of the easy targets to earn points. I managed to get one but I nearly died. This girl was nice enough to help me from falling. I took out one single robot but I broke both of my legs in the process. I guess all that training was for nothing. I still got hurt. It was nice having the nurse Recovery Girl works for U.A. was there to help make things better. Everything was worth it as I made into school! I made myself look like a complete idiot though. I can't control my quirk yet. It's so frustrating but I'm doing my best to learn fast.

I thought things couldn't get any worse but Bakugou is still upset that I made it into U.A. I really thought he had changed after he apologized for making me feel so bad on a daily basis. I thought maybe we could be friends but, that didn't happen. I swear he was trying to kill me but I am not the boy he bullied or made depressed anymore. For the first time in my life, I felt like I could really beat him…and I did. I not only beat him but we won our first mission provided by All Might himself.

Sadly I got hurt yet again. I'm in the nurse station reflecting on the school year so far when there is a knock on the door. I look up seeing Iida and Uraraka. My heart begins to flutter a little seeing Uraraka. She is so pretty…her cute medium length brown hair, cheeks always accompanied with a shade of pink. I see Iida who is very tall, strong and smart. I am not just saying that because he wears glasses. Iida has good muscle structure. I wonder how good his combat skills are.

"Hi," I greet them with a smile remembering what All Might told me. Always smile, no matter what.

"Is it okay if we come in Midoriya?" asked Iida.

"Of course!" I exclaim. Since starting U.A. for the first time in my life I feel like I actually have friends. It feels good, I don't think it is just my meds making me feel that way.

"You did an outstanding job today," states Iida. "I'm sorry you got hurt."

"Me too," I chuckled. "No need to apologize." Iida looks like he doesn't agree with me. It was Bakugou that tried to kill me, not him.

"Your idea was so perfect," exclaims Uraraka. I blush looking away from her.

"It was no big deal," I replied. I look back at my two friends. "I was seriously trying to come up with an idea to save the day. Iida, I know with your speed and observation skills you weren't going to take your eyes off the prize. Kacchan…he made it really hard for me." I didn't mean to say that out loud but he really did. The only reason I'm not completely upset is because I know for a fact a real villain would not go easy on me. Iida clears his throat.

"And you guys went to school together?" asked Iida. I nod my head yes as he folds his arms looking like he is thinking. "Doesn't seem like it…"

"It does to me," says Uraraka. "I feel like Bakugou was the perfect villain, a little too good if you ask me." I chuckle.

"How did everyone else do?" I ask.

"You guys kind of destroyed the course," explains Iida rubbing the back of his neck. "No one else really got a chance to go." I feel really bad about that. I didn't mean to destroy the building but I didn't know what else do. "Don't worry about it. Everything panned out. I'm going to get a head start and head home. I got plenty of homework to do."

"Don't we all," says Uraraka hanging on to her backpack straps. "I'm going to hang out with Deku a while." She is?

"Have a good night," states Iida waving before heading out of the nurse's station. Uraraka looks back at me smiling.

"It wasn't the same without you for the rest of the day," she admits.

"Really?" I ask. She nods. I chuckle nervously.

"You're just full of surprises," she replies cocking her head to the side. "What did you think of the teams that went before us?" My mind immediately goes to Todoroki. He was vicious in the way he handled the course. He didn't hesitate in taking that challenge. The fact that Bakugou mentioned he was afraid to take him in a one on one battle says a lot. Bakugou is not one to easily admit when he is afraid.

"Everyone was good," I reply after some thought. "I wish I could have seen some more of our classmates in action." I really want to see my classmates in action. I need to add more notes to my journal.

"We have plenty of time for that I'm sure," she replies. There is a knock on the door. I am surprised to see my mom at the door. Shit, did the school call her?

"M-mom….."I stammer.

"Oh, Izuku!" cries mom running into the room. She rushes past Urarka hugging me tightly causing my back to hurt.

"Ow….." I say softly.

"Oh sorry sweetie," she says pulling away. She notices Uraraka standing beside my bed. "Oh I'm sorry, you had company."

"This is my classmate Uraraka Ochaco," I explained.

"Nice to meet you!" exclaims Uraraka shaking my mom's hand. "I'm sorry I didn't do more to protect Midoriya. He got us an A though, he is so brave."

"Awww thank you," coos mom. "I'm here to get him home so he can get more rest. Recovery girl said you should be good to go by tomorrow morning but you will need to take it easy."

"No such thing as easy at U.A." Uraraka jokes. I can't help but smile. "I'll see you later Midoriya, feel better okay."

"I feel better already," I grin at her as she leaves. My mom glances at me and she doesn't look happy.

"What happened today?" she asked.

"Mom…." I muttered. "It was an accident okay. I'm still getting use to my quirk okay…"

"I get that but this is getting dangerous!" she exclaims. "I just want you to be happy and healthy…I don't want you to…." I look at her knowing what she is going to say. What she wanted to say.

"It's okay mom," I reply. "I won't make that mistake again, really." I'm not going to try to take my life again. I can say I have moved pass that and have much to look forward to.

"Is that because you have a quirk now?" she asks. She sits on the bed beside me. "There is more to life than having a quirk, than being a hero…" I look away from her because nothing is better than being a hero. I can live without having a quirk but I love saving people. Today was just a test but it felt good to know I achieved my mission and within our time frame. If I get a little banged up in the process so what.

"I'm fine mom…"I muttered. Mom grabs my face.

"Are you sure?" she asks. "Are you still taking your meds?"

"Yes….."I reply. Mom begins to smile.

"All right then," she replies. "Let's get you home." During the drive home I can tell mom is worried about me. I'm going to have to be careful moving forward. I don't need any reason for mom to pull me out of school. She is the last person I have in my corner because dad really didn't want me doing this at all. He didn't believe I could mentally handle it. I sigh before looking out the car window hoping he doesn't come home too soon. The last thing he needs to see is me being injured.


	6. Chapter 6

TODOROKI

I must admit I didn't really need to take that exam but my dad wanted to see how I was going to compare to my peers. I exceeded the teacher's expectations at U.A. Not that I expected anything less. They said some people were hurt and needed medical attention. I chuckle to myself. Amateurs. I find my classmates to be okay. The first thing I noticed is that Bakugou and the kid I saved are in my class.

Bakugou is exactly what how I expected him to be. The little guy I saved name Midoriya Izuku seems super nervous while Bakugou seems to be full of himself. Funny seeing as he almost died at the hands of a villain. I'm glad no one in class is bothering me. I like being under the radar. I'm just sitting back watching everything play out. What was interesting is when we got to the coursework. Midoriya was failing at everything I noticed on the first day. No one in this class is on my level at all. I'm not trying to be arrogant but stating the obvious.

Going U.A. is much more than I bargained for. I thought I was going to go an ace everything they toss my way. Which I have been able to do. Our first task given to us by All Might, I passed with less than 30 seconds. The look on my classmate's face showed me that they are afraid of me. They should be but I won't hurt them without a reason. But Midoriya fight with Bakugou…..I almost have no words for it except they both lost control.

I can't blame Midoriya. He needed to protect himself but he also still remembered we were in class, had an assignment, a task to complete. Bakugou was so hell-bent on destroying Midoriya. I could see the moment he snapped literally trying to take him out. A part of me wants to know what is his deal and another part of me doesn't give a shit. It has nothing to do with me.

I'm beyond exhausted. My dad just picked me up from being questioned by the police regarding the villains breaking into U.A. during a training course we were attending. I secretly loved the fact they underestimated us. My classmates, for the most part, did well. I heard Mineta freaked out which is expected, Kaminari overused his quirk but no one was injured but Midoriya. Why the hell is he always getting hurt? I swear he has no control over his quirk which is strange to me. How the hell did he even make it to being a student here is beyond me. I can see that Midoriya does have the true mind of a hero. He jumped to save All Might without thinking twice. One minute he was standing with Kirishima, Bakugou and I, then he wasn't.

"You did well Shouto," says my father as we walk into the house. I don't say anything because I have nothing to say. "Why didn't you use your fire quirk?"

"There was no need for me to use it," I replied.

"I'm sure you could have," says dad glaring down at me. "You can control your flames. Imagine how many of those villains could have been taken down by you, captured."

"My ice quirk is all I need," I reply. Dad continues to glare at me growling.

"I expect you to be in that gym tomorrow practicing," he states. "You better be using your fire. We need to get you ready for the festival. I hope they don't cancel it given this attack. I really want to see you succeed at this festival given you did so well on the entrance exam."

"I understand," I reply.

"Did you see All Might in action?" he asked changing gears. Of course, that is what he really wants to know.

"Yes," I reply. "I was on a different course from him at the beginning. He arrived later and I was on my way after getting information from those low life villains."

"Excellent work," replies dad. "How did All Might look?"

"Great as always," I reply. My dad growls before responding.

"Hmmm," says dad. "They really shouldn't have All Might teaching at your school. Look at what happened today. Thank god your classmates are somewhat smart." I can hear Fuyumi running down the hall. She runs up to me hugging me tightly soon as she can get her hands on me.

"Oh Shouto!" she cries. She hugs me so tight I feel like I can't breathe.

"I'm okay," I replied pulling away from her. Fuyumi is looking me over and patting my arms. She slowly smiles.

"I have things I need to do," says dad walking away. I know he is going to look up what happened today. He is going to want to be the one to catch the villains who broke into U.A. It would definitely go over well with the public. Soon as he is out of sight Fuyumi starts walking with me to my room.

"That was so scary Shouto," she says slowly. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I train with dad," I replied. Fuyumi chuckles.

"Good point," she says. "How did they even get in?" I shrug.

"They are still looking into it," I replied.

"Is everyone okay?" she asks. We arrive at my room.

"Everyone is fine except for one student," I reply.

"Really?" she asks following me into my room.

"Are you surprised?" I asked.

"Well yeah…" she says. "I mean you guys are just 15…..I thought more of you would have been hurt."

"Age means nothing," I replied taking off my school gym jacket. "You sound like how those villains were thinking about us. That is how they lost." Fuyumi face falls.

"You don't have to pretend with me," she replies. "It's okay to be scared, worried about saving your life." I roll my eyes.

"I'm never worried," I replied. "I don't have anything to worry about."

"Don't you have some friends?" asked Fuyumi sadly. "I was hoping you would make some friends?"

"Fuyumi….."I groan. She is really pushing this whole let's be normal thing too hard. It was bad before but once I got into U.A. she got more aggressive about it.

"No!" she exclaims. "I'm not going to have you act as you did in elementary and middle school. I could let it go then because you needed to prepare to get into U.A. You are there now. You can have a social life."

"No, I can't," I reply trying not to yell at her. "I have to pass U.A. being the number one student, then apply to the top agency and take the number one spot from All Might. I also have to defeat…" I don't think I even need to say it.

"You don't have to achieve any of that," says Fuyumi. "It is your life Shouto."

"It has never been my life since I was born," I reply.

"You can change that," says Fuyumi frowning. "Starting right now. I want to take you out tomorrow."

"No," I reply. "I need to train."

"After your training then," she says. "I'm not taking no for an answer Shouto."

"Fine," I reply. "I need to shower and get this filth off of me."

"Of course," she replies. "I have school work to do anyway." She sticks her tongue out at me before leaving out of my room. I remove the rest of my clothes putting them in the dirty clothes basket. I get into the shower with a lot of my mind. How did the villains manage to get into U.A.? All Might certainly had to be a target but why? Do I really even want to know the answers to these questions? Fuck yes, I do.


	7. Chapter 7

TODOROKI

FOLLOWING DAY

My morning training went well. Used some fire to make my father happy but that doesn't mean I have to use it in public. I'm sitting beside Fuyumi as she is bopping to a song on the radio driving me god knows where. I almost wish we were in school today so I didn't have to have my sister dragging me out of the house. I was perfectly fine where I was. I see her pulling up to a local park and I want to die.

"I want to go home now," I state.

"Get out of the car," says Fuyumi now parked. I growl at my sister getting out of the car. It is a beautiful day outside. I could give two shits about that. I just want to go home, relax in my room alone. "Come on….." Fuyumi wraps her arm in mine pulling me along. I am dragging behind looking around at the people out today. They look like they are having a lot of fun. Something I would know nothing about. I notice a familiar patch of red hair, oh no.

"Todoroki!" yells Kirishima. His hair is gelled up as usual with its spikey flare. He waves wildly making sure that I see him.

"Who is that?" asked Fuyumi curiously.

"Classmate," I mutter. Kirishima jogs over to me looking like yesterday didn't rattle his ass at all. I notice Kaminair and Sero are with him. They move closer despite the glare I am giving them. It's almost weird seeing them in regular clothing. Kirishima is wearing a tee shirt and some trendy looking shorts while Kaminair is wearing a tank top and loose jeans. Kaminair rich blonde hair is looking a little wild compared to usual. Makes me wonder did he even comb it prior to leaving home. Sero is wearing jeans and a tee shirt but has a jacket tied around his waist making him look taller than he is. He at least looks like he combed his dark raven hair this morning.

"Fancy seeing you here," says Kirishima. He looks at my sister. "Who is this pretty lady?" Fuyumi blushes but giggles. I give Kirishima a death stare. Really?

"I'm Shouto sister," she explains. Kirishima blushes but begins to laugh. "You guys look to be in high spirits despite what happened."

"We handled business," says Kirishima obviously trying to impress my sister. He is puffing up his chest smirking. I fight to not roll my eyes at him acting like an idiot.

"It was intense I must admit," says Kaminair. "I was actually teamed up with some good classmates who thought good on their feet…..I did good too but you know…."

"I do but I don't," says Fuyumi. "What you guys did is brave. I'm glad you are all okay." The guys smile obviously loving the attention and affection Fuyumi is showing them. "What are you guys up to?"

"We were just hanging out," explains Sero. "Trying to clear our minds after what happened yesterday."

"Got it, well Shouto is here to join you," she says pushing me forward.

"What!" I exclaim turning around to look at her.

"See you in two hours!" exclaims Fuyumi running back to her car. Are you fucking kidding me! I growl watching her leave me here in the park with my classmates I don't care to get to know at all. I could have stopped her if I was able to use my damn quirk.

"Your sister is cute," says Kaminair. I glare at him. "No offense." I run my hands over my face not wanting to be here.

"I don't think we're that bad," says Sero noticing my gesture.

"It was a long ass day yesterday," I reply. "I just want to be home relaxing. I'm not asking for a lot."

"You can relax because you took out your villains," says Kaminair. "If not for Jirou and Momo, I could have died."

"Don't be so hard on yourself," says Kirishima beginning to walk towards a tree. Hard on himself, he should be. Kirishima really shouldn't be babying him. What happened yesterday was serious. We could have all died. We stop under the tree that provides plenty of shade. Thank god, I could use some shade, it is pretty hot today. "How were you suppose to know you didn't shock that one guy." Never put all your eggs in one basket. I decided it best for me to not say anything on this matter. I would just end up hurting Kaminair feelings. Kaminair nods taking in Kirishima's words but I can still tell he is upset. I don't have time to be moping with these over-emotional idiots.

"And you're okay," Sero points out. "Midoriya got hurt pretty badly."

"He was actually fighting side by side with All Might!" exclaims Kirishima. "Sorry but that has got to be the coolest shit ever. I'm so jealous. I actually went to help but the teacher told me all was good. I guess not since he got hurt but that one monster All Might was fighting…vicious mother fucker."

"Right!" exclaims Sero. "What the hell was that? It definitely wasn't human. I only got a small glimpse at it but yeah it was fucking huge." I stare at my classmates listening to them closely. I don't want to share my thoughts on anything. I am however enjoying their thoughts on what happened at this point. I tuck my hands into my pockets trying to get comfortable.

"You think they are going to make All Might step down?" asked Kaminair. "I hope not. I actually like learning from him."

"Are you actually learning something," jokes Sero. "Didn't know you paid attention."

"Shut up," says Kaminair pushing him. "I am actually learning something."

"I hope they don't make him step down," Kirishima chimes in. "I mean we don't have time for this stupid shit. Our first festival is coming up and there is a rumor they might cancel it."

"No way," replies Sero. "It's our first year, they can't!" I'm certainly hoping that is just a rumor. I have so much to prove. Not just to myself but my classmates. I know my dad wants to see where I will place. Oh, I got something in mind for him. Getting first place while using my ice quirk only.

"This is a big deal," says Kirishima. "Do you really think the villains would try to strike with so many heroes there?"

"They fucking attacked us when we were at school with trained heroes so I don't know what to think," says Kaminair.

"Todoroki," says Kirishima looking at me. "You're mighty quiet. What are you thinking?"

"About what?" I ask.

"About them maybe canceling the festival," he replies.

"They won't," I reply.

"What makes you say that?" asked Sero curiously.

"U.A. is not going to want to appear weak," I reply. "They need the villains to see they still have everything under control."

"Do they really?" asked Kaminair. I shrug. I manage to keep myself entertained until my sister comes back to get me. Kirishima thanks me for hanging out with them. Had my sister not ditched me I wouldn't even be here. She text me when she was back. I get into the car slamming the door.

"I am never going anywhere with you again," I hiss at her.

"Don't be that way," says Fuyumi driving off. "Did you have fun?"

"No," I replied. "Now those guys are going to think we're friends."

"What is wrong with that?" asks Fuyumi. "Shouto, I know you don't understand why I am doing this for you but…..I see that you are lonely and becoming…..I don't know….like dad."

"I'm not fucking lonely!" I shout at her. "I'm nothing like him."

"Not yet," says Fuyumi unfazed by my anger. "I am only doing this because I love you. You are too young to be dealing with this….." I look out the window with nothing further to say to my sister. She doesn't understand. Her quirk is okay but not as powerful as mine. She doesn't have dad riding her ass. I get home more set on blowing the competition out of the water at the festival.

**Author's Note: We are finally getting to the part of the story where I am adding in my own dialogue. I will still have certain events happen out of order but that won't be until later on.**


	8. Chapter 8

MIDORIYA

I'm laying my hospital bed thinking about would I change anything I did at the festival. Not in a million years. I did far greater than I thought. Being so new to my quirk I wasn't sure how to beat most of the task set ahead of me. I hate how broken I got fighting Todoroki but I needed him to see how fucking lucky he is. He not only has one quirk but two. He is a dual user. Fuck your father and be great no matter what. I appreciate him even opening up to me before our match because had he not done so I wouldn't have been able to bring out his best. I close my eyes aching a little. I hear some footsteps causing me to open my eyes.

"Deku…" says Uraraka softly. She has changed into regular clothes. She is wearing some cute shorts and fitted tee walking over to me. I can't help but smile. She looks exhausted.

"How are you doing?" I asked her. "I was worried about you."

"I know," she says nodding slowly in agreement. "I overdid it." I look at her thinking about everything she went through today.

"You did great!" I say to her encouragingly. "It was incredible to watch you take on Kacchan. I think you rattled him a little." Uraraka blushes.

"You think so," she replies. "I'm sorry I missed some of your match since I was out of it. I did watch it though. It was so intense. You were talking a lot to Todoroki. What were you saying to him?" I don't know why but I don't want to tell Uraraka what I discussed with Todoroki. Plus what Todoroki told me before the fight was so personal.

"I was just trying to bring out the best in him," I explain. "I still need to watch the rest of his fight with Kacchan." The pain of my surgery was kicking in so I went back to my room where I could properly take my pain medication.

"Oh my god it was nuts!" she exclaims when I see Todoroki appear in the doorway. He looks different in a way. Sure his face is still stone cold but it's different somehow. It's hard to describe. I really want to know what does he have to say to me. I didn't expect him to be here.

"I can come back….." he mutters seeing Uraraka.

"Oh no, you guys can talk," says Uraraka swing her hair over her shoulder. "Besides my parents are waiting for me anyway. I'll see you later." Uraraka holds on to her backpack straps quickly moving out of the room. Todoroki is staring at me. I cough a little looking away from his glance.

"I'm surprised you're still here," I reply.

"Same," he replies walking closer. I look at him and that intense stare is still present.

"What happened?" I asked softly. "You could have totally taken out Kacchan?" Todoroki shifts his eyes away from me.

"I don't know…" he mutters. I don't believe that for a second. Todoroki, for the most part, knows who he is and what it is he wants to do. Bakugou from what I heard gave him a run for his money. "I came in here because I wanted to know something." His face turns stern. "Were you trying to die when fighting me?" My heart starts to beat hard within my chest. Why would he ask me that? Does he know what happened to me before? I begin to hyperventilate while fighting tears. I didn't expect my emotions to come flooding back. The feelings I felt the day I wanted to die. I thought I had left that part of me behind. In an instant I feel the sadness, the depression all over again. Todoroki eyes get wide as he comes over to me.

"Fucking calm down!" he hisses at me. He looks around the room. "They don't have any bags in here. Close your eyes." I stare at him with my fear rising. "Close your eyes!" I do what he says and I close my eyes. "Take deep breathes." I do what he says once more. My chest begins to not ache as much. I slowly begin to feel better. I continue this for a few more minutes because I still don't feel like I recovered. I open my eyes to see Todoroki is sitting on my bed gazing at me. I blush looking away from him. His gaze is so intense. "I apologize as I wasn't trying to offend you."

"I-It's fine," I stammer. I close my eyes trying not to become flustered. "U-um no, I wasn't trying to die…I just wanted you to use your full power. I mean I know why you didn't want to use it but….don't think about that…"

"Easy for you to say," says Todoroki standing up. "I just wanted to make sure you weren't trying to die or anything. I do want a rematch….." I chuckle but notice he isn't laughing.

"Are you serious?" I ask. Todoroki nods.

"Fighting you was a great challenge indeed," he replies. "Mentally and physically."

"Wait," I reply. "What about Kacchan? I mean I know he would have given you his best."

"He did," says Todoroki.

"Shouto….." calls a soft female voice. A pretty girl walks into the room. "There you are….." She looks over at me. "Oh my god…" She rushes over to me going past Todoroki. I'm startled a little and don't know how to respond.

"Fuyumi stop it, he's fine," says Todoroki.

"Um yeah….." I reply. "I'm fine, honest." She grabs my hands making me blush.

"I'm so sorry my brother hurt you in this manner," she apologizes. "He doesn't know when to stop." Todoroki rolls his eyes.

"I wanted him to give me his all," I reply. "I know…I know Todoroki is more capable of what we have seen in class. I just wanted to see it all." Fuyumi gets this look on her face as Todoroki walks over grabbing her arm. What does that look on her face mean?

"Let's go….." he mutters. "Dad wants to talk to me at home."

"You never eager to go to those….." she says confused before he pulls her out of the room. I keep looking at the door not knowing what to say. I'm surprised Todoroki even came in here. Before today we barely spoke more than a word or two to each other. My mom arrives to take me home. My father is gone as usual when we get to the house. I know he won't be pleased to learn of my injuries. I'm getting settled into bed when mom comes into my room. She has that look on her face.

"Mom….."

"Izuku I'm worried…" she says.

"Mom….."

"No!" she exclaimed. "It was so hard watching you out there. You could have died."

"I could get hit by a bus tomorrow," I reply. "Mom me being a hero it is a risk every single day. So is training."

"It shouldn't be that way," says mom slowly. I don't know why but it made me think of Todoroki. He really thought I was trying to die. I bite my lip wondering am I still coming off as pitiful. Sure I stammer a little, cry a lot but I thought I was doing much better. There is a knock at our front door and mom disappears to go answer the door. I get comfortable in bed or at least I try to. I can hear Bakugou's mom…..oh boy. He comes to my room and he is frowning.

"K-Kacchan….."I stammer. "Um, why are you here?" He walks over to me growling.

"I will be fucking lucky if my mom doesn't pull me out of school!" he exclaims. He runs his hands through his hair and I can hear his mom getting loud. She is clearly upset. It's the only time she gets scary. Bakugou walks over slamming my door closed.

"Why are you so mad?" I asked him. "You won the festival as a first year. Superheroes will be lining up to have you work with them."

"That doesn't fucking matter!" screams Bakugou.

"I-It doesn't?" I question in confusion.

"Fuck no you dip shit," he replies. "Todoroki didn't give me a fair fight. That damn half and half cheated me."

"I was out so I kind of missed your match," I replied. "I heard it was really good." Bakugou snorts.

"You're not hearing me," he growls with his fist balled up. "It wasn't a fair fight."

"How so?" I asked confused.

"He passed out," explains Bakugou. "It's like he gave up." My eyes get wide in surprise.

"There's no way…"

"It happened," he snarled. "I tried to wake his ass up but he wouldn't get up. It's not fair…." I can see Bakugou is visibly upset. I'm not use to this. He glares at me suddenly startling me. "How the fuck are you?"

"Oh um, Recovery girl gave me a few kisses," I explain. "She told me to tone it down because I am getting hurt too much."

"You are," says Bakugou. "What the fuck was you thinking?"

"Are you kidding me right now," I reply appalled. I frown thinking of what I want to say to him. "You…..you don't get to say that to me! You tried to kill me during All Might's training." Bakugou walks over getting in my face.

"Shut up!" he growls. I look away from his glance before looking back at him, he is still there glaring at me. I'm not backing down although I'm hurt by his response.

"You know I'm right," I say slowly. "That is why you're mad."

"You don't know shit Deku!" he exclaims. "You fucking…you lied to me god damnit."

"Lied to you?" I question. "What are you talking about?"

"Acting like you were quirkless for years," he says turning away from me. "Acting weak." He turns back around staring. "You're not better than me. You will never be better than me."

"When have I ever said that?" I asked close to tears. In just a second, he took me back to middle school. Bakugou face softens. He looks like he actually cares a little bit how his words are affecting me.

"Don't cry okay," he says. I rub my eyes to take away the unleashed tears. "I'm just…it's hard to…uggghhh…" Bakugou just turns around walking out of my room. I don't know what to think about what happened. I don't even think he knows what happened. I sign laying back in my bed ready to be healed already. Hmmmm, I wonder when Todoroki and I will have a rematch.


	9. Chapter 9

TODOROKI

I just finished my fight with Midoriya. My mind is still spinning from the fight. He made me feel things I hadn't felt in a long time. I head back into the main waiting room seeing my sister. I don't know what is happening but I don't feel right. I grab my chest as I continue to try and understand why I feel this way.

"Shouto, wait up!" cries Fuyumi. "Dad is in…"

"I'm not going to see him," I reply.

"But…"

"I know," I snapped feeling my cheeks get warm. "I need to focus on my next match."

"I know that," says Fuyumi. "I was just surprised. I mean you seemed to be talking to that guy during your match. It's the only time I have ever seen that." Fuymi sighs. "It looks like you almost lost too."

"I didn't," I mutter. "It's not a big deal."

"That's not true," says Fuyumi. "I mean you actually let him land hits on you." The first one wasn't on purpose. I just…I don't know. It's like Midoriya helped me to remember things I long suppressed. I forgot why I was even do this. Fuyumi walks over closing the door. I swallow hard trying to think of what to say or rather how to say it.

"Fuyumi…..do you remember mom?" I ask with my back to her.

"What?" she questions. I feel embarrassed that I can barely remember my own mother. I only remember small pieces. I close my fist not sure how to feel about my mother. She wasn't always sad and crying. She smiled, she hugged me, she loved me, she wanted me to be a hero, a great hero like All Might. Most of all I want to be a hero. Until moments ago, it never felt that way. It was all about being the best with my ice quirk, defeating All Might and going on with my life.

"Do you remember mom?" I repeat.

"Of course, I do," she replies walking over to face me. She gasps and I know she can see my face. I look away not wanting her to see me. I don't want her to see the raw emotions on my face. It will only make things worse.

"Mom was really nice…" I say breaking the silence.

"She is," she replies. "She misses you just so you know." I glance at Fuyumi because we are forbidden to talk about mom. I have never seen her. Not since that day none of us talk about. Our father is afraid she will try to kill me.

"I need a moment…" I reply. "To prepare for my next match."

"Of course," she replies. She gives me a quick hug before heading out. I sigh sitting down thinking back over my fight with Midoriya. He certainly put up a great fight. The fire is my power, not my fathers. I stare down at my arm recalling the power of our last attack. I am more powerful than I thought. I may not be to the level of beating All Might but I would be damn close. I will need to practice with my flames more because as of right now I can't control them properly.

Midoriya… He destroyed his body but it allowed me to see. I don't even know what to say to him. I think back to the boy I saw on top of the school roof. He wanted to die. He was broken, destroyed. Was Midoriya trying to end his life? I frown at the thought of him trying to die by my hand. I could never….

"What are you doing in my room!" barks Bakugou interrupting my thoughts. I just look at him as he stares at me. He notices the room number. "Oh….I guess I have the wrong room." I look away from him not wanting him to see my face.

"Has Midoiriya always been the way he is?" I ask carefully. I can't help but think back to the boy who literally jumped off the school roof. Why? He is so strong, so powerful. I don't understand…he could have easily won the match against me but he lost trying to save me…..he did save me.

"What kind of shit are you talking!" barks Bakugou.

"You went to school with him," I state. "I assumed you would know."

"Whatever," mutters Bakugou. "That nerd never minds his damn business. I don't give a shit bout your match with him. You need to be focused on me! You better come at me with that fire and ice like you did him. I'm ready to kill you." I don't say anything as I glance down at my left hand. Should I really use my fire quirk? I know it makes me stronger but…I just don't know.

I gather myself as much as I can heading out catching the end of Bakugou's match. He is smirking up at me looking like he is ready to take me out. Hmmm…..I still know I can beat him, easily with my ice if used properly. I fold my arms walking down to take my seat so I can watch the other matches. I don't sit with my classmates as I don't feel like talking to them. They speak way too much during the matches.

My turn finally comes around to fight with Bakugou and I completely blow it. I didn't mean to…..but…. I can feel my cheeks warming up feeling like Midoriya call my name. Like he was somewhere cheering me on and I didn't even know he was there…watching me. At that moment I decided I didn't want to use my fire. I need closure. After I came to I looked for Midoriya but he was nowhere in the stands.

I went to go see him…..I had to know what was he thinking. For some strange reason the thought of him trying to die by my hands keeps haunting my mind. I had to ask was that his intentions and he almost had a heart attack. It was a panic attack but still. It came down on him so hard, so fast it scared me. I felt bad immediately for asking but it is clear he is still dealing with some pain of trying to take his life. I wish I could have asked him more questions but this isn't the time or place.

"What happened out there?" asked dad. I am sitting beside him on our way home. Fuyumi drove here on her own. I would be with her but dad was demanded we have a nice chat on the way home. There is nothing nice about this chat. This damn festival has me physically and mentally draining. I just want to go home, take a nice shower and go to bed. God forbid if my father lets me do that.

"I used my fire quirk," I reply trying to get him off my back.

"No, you didn't!" he snaps. "Had you did you would have been number one. You didn't answer my damn question." I don't know if I want to tell my dad what I am thinking, how I am feeling. He will never allow me to see my mother. I need to keep this to myself for now.

"I lost," I reply. "Accept it." I had nothing else to say. No excuse in the book would work anyway. I already know what he has planned for me and that is a whole lot of training to come. I listen to my dad ragging on me the rest of the way home but I am tuning him out. I get home going straight to my room to take a hot shower. No matter what I do I can't stop thinking about Midoriya. Everything he said, my mom, and Midoriya yet again. I decide that tomorrow I am going to go and see my mom for the first time in 11 years.


	10. Chapter 10

MIDORIYA

A FEW WEEKS LATER

I'm sick of being in the hospital but in this case, it was totally worth it. So much has happened…..Iida brother ended in the hospital while we were at the festival. His office went under attack by this villain we call Stain. None of us knew what was going on during the festival because Iida didn't tell us. I was too busy focusing on my training Gran Torino following the festival. I didn't check on Iida at all and I should have. It's weird but I feel like I let him down. Like I caused him to do something he usually wouldn't. He went after Stain since he attacked his brother's station.

Stain isn't so much of a villain in my eyes compared to most. Stain believes not just anyone should call themselves a hero. He feels you should earn the title which leads him to attack random heroes throughout the city. If Stain thought you would worthy, he wouldn't kill you. Sadly until this point he has ran into none. He told me I was worthy, but I had to continue to fight him. He was going to kill Iida and another hero who was injured. Stain actually saved my life after I caused him to be captured. I don't know how to feel about that. My mind is still spinning from everything that happened.

Iida, Todoroki and I are in the hospital after our battle with Stain. Todoroki was not happy with the idea the police chief is going to take credit for our capture of Stain. We understand why it can't be leaked that we were the ones who captured him. We aren't licensed to use our quirks in public. We should actually be getting arrested. I'm glad they decided to not do that.

I'm awake in my hospital bed staring at the ceiling. I can't sleep at all. I just keep replaying the events over and over in my mind. I keep wondering if I could have done anything different. My training with my All Might's mentor Gran Torino was worth it. It really helped me to take my combat skills to another level. It also helped me to avoid Stain's attacks. I hear movement looking to my right. I can see Todoroki moving around as well.

"Todoroki….." I whisper. He turns over on his side laying down facing me.

"What?" he asks.

"Um, thanks for coming…" I say lowly. "You're the only one who came."

"Some people probably didn't know they were coordinates," says Todoroki. "I actually ditched my father's agency but I did send them a message to come when I was halfway there. Just in case we needed back up."

"Just in case?" I say lowly before chuckling.

"We didn't need it," he smirks making my heart flutter. "I must admit Stain was impressive but nothing compared to my old man. I'm just glad you told me about his quirk." I nod, the quirk of him paralyzing people by tasting their blood is bad. It's not an easy quirk to figure out from a distant. "Um…we really shouldn't be talking," says Todoroki. "Iida is sleep."

"Oh….." I say trying not to sound so sad. I was actually enjoying our chat. Todoroki sits up quietly getting out of the bed. He holds out his hand to me. "What?"

"Come with me," he says softly. I have never heard his voice sound like this. I take his hand as he leads me out into the hall. He looks around before proceeding to lead me hand in hand down the hall. We get to some glass doors and Todoroki lets go of my hand to unlock them. We head out into the cool night air. "This is much better." Todoroki glances up at the sky before turning around to face me. "Hope you don't mind….."

"N-no, not at all," I stammer. I look away from him actually feeling really nervous. The last time I was alone with Todoroki he kind of unloaded on me about his life a little.

"I'm not going to yell at you or anything," he replies as if reading my mind. "I wanted to tell you, you were incredible today. Did you change something with your training?" I stare at Todoroki as he begins to walk out into the hospital flower garden.

"You noticed?" I asked following behind him. Todoroki nods his head yes. "I have been training with Gran Torino." Todoroki looks at me in surprise.

"He hasn't really been out in years," he replies. "How did you pull that off?" I begin to rub the back of my neck because if not for All Might I wouldn't have probably gotten him to train me.

"I had to work hard to get him to take me on," I explain. "He saw potential in me. I'm glad he did. I have learned a lot in a short period of time." Todoroki nods again.

"Your movements are so swift," he states. "Stain seemed to be impressed with you."

"Just as much as he was with you," I reply. Todoroki rolls his eyes.

"He wanted to kill me," huffs Todoroki. "As if I would let that happen." We continue to walk until we get to a bench. Todoroki fixes his hospital gown before sitting down. "God I hate wearing this stupid shit." I chuckle fixing my own gown sitting beside him.

"Yeah," I reply. "Try wearing this shit for weeks." I didn't mean to say that. I look away from him not wanting to have said that. I don't want to give him any ideas but it seems it is too late for that.

"About that…." says Todoroki slowly. "You were in the hospital at some point, right?" I begin to blush. I just nod my head trying not to have another anxiety attack. "Would…..would you tell me happened?" I make eye contact with Todoroki wondering why does he really want to know. I can see he is concerned about my previous hospital stay. Todoroki rarely looks concerned or ask personal questions. He did reveal to me about his father so I guess I can tell him about my past. I trust that he won't go off and tell our classmates.

"If you promise not to tell anyone….." I say with my voice low. I want to make sure he doesn't. I can't have this getting out. Todoroki nods once and I know to continue. I still somehow feel uncomfortable with telling him the truth. Maybe I can just tell him a little bit but not everything. "Um, I was going through a rough time, like really rough. I just gave up and I tried to….end my life." I look at Todoroki and his face is unmoved.

"And?" he says.

"And what?" I asked confused. Todoroki tilts his head.

"You're not telling me everything," he states. Shit. How the hell does he know that? I look down at my lap as I begin to fidget and play with my fingers. I see Todoroki hand come into view but pulls away causing me to look up. "I…..I want to know….." I stare at him seeing his determination. I take a deep breath.

"I jumped from a rooftop of my middle school," I replied. "I felt like I flying and not falling…I'm pretty sure it was because I completely gave up on life. I told myself it would only hurt for a little while but then…..I would be free. Free of everything in this world that was trying to destroy me. God had other plans I guess….." I stare at moon being taken back to that day as if it happened yesterday. I try not to cry. I am glad I was saved now because I wouldn't be wear I am not. "Someone stopped me….I don't know what they did but I remember struggling to get air into my lungs. I was crying so hard I could barely see anything around me. I asked them why did they stop me? Why didn't they just let me go… They didn't know me. Didn't owe me anything." I now look back at Todoroki and I see emotion, actual emotion on his face. I don't know what it means. I continue to stare at him trying to figure out the emotions I see. He looks hurt, sad almost. "Todoroki, what is it?" He looks away from me.

"It's nothing…" he mutters. "You don't still feel that way, do you?"

"N-not anymore….." I stammer. Todoroki looks at me.

"What changed?" he asked. My heart begins to slam inside my chest. How can I really answer that? Everything, everything for me changed after that. Mostly due to All Might.

"Um hard to say," I say softly. "I got into U.A. I want to prove to myself and everyone else I can be a hero. My parents still doubt me…..Kacchan still doubts me. I want to prove them all wrong. I have never asked for much. I just want to be a great hero."

"You are a great hero," says Todoroki with conviction. "Everyone can see that. Don't let those haters brother you." Todoroki glances at me making my tummy dance some more. I put my hand over my stomach trying to get it to stop. "Would you like to train together?"

"Are you serious?" I ask in surprise.

"I usually don't train with anyone," he replies. "I don't count my father. No one else in the class measures up, you do. We have finals coming up. It would be great to get ahead of the game."

"You're always ahead of the game," I reply. I glance down at the bandages. "Once we're healed up, I say let's do it." Todoroki nods before looking back at the sky. We just sit there for a while in silence staring at the stars dancing above us. U.A. is honestly the best thing that has ever happened to me besides getting my quirk. I have friends, real friends, and now I have a training partner. The fact that Todoroki is Endeavor son has been training since he was 3 says a lot. He sees me as worthy. I become sleepy due to Recovery girl's healing kicking in. I lean into Todoroki's shoulder. I hear him sigh but he doesn't ask me to move. I close my eyes just to let them rest. Next thing I know, I'm asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

TODOROKI

I don't know why but I couldn't tell Midoriya that I was the one who stopped his suicide attempt. The timing wasn't right. He is still healing from that, learning who he is. I hate myself for asking him why did he do it. I shouldn't care about him, I shouldn't care about anyone. Yet I'm slowly starting to. I can't let that happen. I think having him as a training partner will help me to push myself further. The speed he displayed that night was everything. Not just the speed but the technique. If I can defeat him fighting in such a manner, oh yes….. I head down the hall to Fuyumi room knocking on her door. After a few minutes, it opens.

"What do I owe this visit?" she asks. "You never come to my room."

"I know you saw dad this morning," I reply. "I wanted to confirm that he is going to be gone this weekend." Fuyumi walks into her room with me following behind her.

"Yeah, he is," she confirms sitting down at her desk. "He left this morning for a meeting at the agency before heading out straight to a conference for the weekend." She turns in her chair to face me. "Why are you asking? Usually you are glad to know he is even gone."

"I am, I will be doing some training today with a friend," I explain. Fuyumi eyes light up at the word friend. "Stop that…" She releases a little squeal before running over to me.

"Who is it?" she asked. "Is it that redhead Kirishima? I can't see it being Bakugou because he wanted to kill you. You never want to train with anyone, who is it? Who is it!" I rub my hands over my face feeling embarrassed. It wouldn't be so bad if she wasn't so god damn excited.

"Midoriya," I reply.

"The kid with the fluffy curly green hair you fought during the festival?" she questions. I nod my head yes. She begins to smile.

"How did this even happen?" she asked. I shrug my shoulders. I don't want her to know I asked him. She will make an even bigger deal than it already is.

"It's not that serious," I replied.

"You know that is a damn lie," she replies. "If dad finds out you brought him into this house he will kill you." My dad won't seriously kill me but he will beat my ass. He made it very clear he wanted me to be number one in my class, take out Midoriya, then take out All Might. Midoriya was never on his radar until he displayed his power at the festival. My dad even researched Midoriya a little but not much information is out there. I didn't think it was that serious for him to go snooping into Midoriya's past. I'm hoping he doesn't become obsessed with him as he has with All Might. If my dad gets to that level with Midoriya we're going to have a problem. "Why are you risking everything to train with him?"

"I want to beat him," I replied. "Some shit went down a few weeks ago and his skills have improved since the festival. I really want to beat him."

"What do you mean his skills?" asked Fuyumi confused a little. She is not trained in combat so she is not going to get it. I try to explain it anyway.

"His movements are more calculated than before," I reply. "He not only moves faster, but he is also now predicting his opponents next moves. He has always been average with predicting his opponents moves but this is something entirely different. His contact is also stronger. His hits have always been solid but it's like he is getting sharper…."

"You sound like you admire him," says Fuyumi cutting into my rambling thoughts. I look at her realizing she is right. I do admire Midoriya. I haven't met anyone that has ever impressed me. Yet this messy green hair teen who can't control his quirk has managed to amaze me. I blush looking away from her.

"I'll see you later," I reply. "We will be training in the backyard, I need the space." I walk away from my sister already trying to decide what moves to try on Midoriya. I'm hoping he doesn't try what he did at the festival. We don't have anyone here to stop the destruction. I growl because I don't want to hold back but I have to. I get to my room sending Midoriya a text letting him know I was ready. He responds before I could even set my phone back down. I send him a text before proceeding to make sure everything looks good. I grab two towels along with two water bottles. I head outside to the backyard looking at the space. For the first time, I'm glad we have all of this yard. My dad only wanted it for when he has functions. I head around front once Midoriya has arrived. He is dressed in shorts, a tee, and those fucking red shoes he always has. He has a backpack as well.

"Hey," he greets. "You ready partner." I feel uneasy about him calling me his partner but I don't correct him.

"We will be training in the backyard," I replied. I begin to walk leading him through the house to the backyard.

"Your home is so big," he says as we arrive at the backyard.

"It's too much house if you ask me," I replied. "I'm more of a simple kind of guy." I show Midoriya where I placed the towels and water bottles. He sets down his backpack alongside the items

"Oh, thanks for the towel," he replies. "I actually brought one with me and some other stuff." I nod sliding off my shoes.

"Our grass is well treated," I explain. "Let's get warmed up because I am more than ready to take you down." Midoriya actually smirks at me.

"All right," he replies. "I do have some new moves I want to test out on you." I raise one eyebrow walking onto the soft grass.

"Just me?" I asked. He nods yes.

"If I can succeed with defeating you well…..then the move is promising," he replies. I hold in a smile. I'm not going to let that happen. We both stretch for 15 minutes. I wanted to make sure I don't pull anything. Not with all the shit we have coming up at school. Midoriya gets into his fighting position. I am standing across from him wondering what is he thinking. "Todoroki…..use both." My eyes widen as I realize he is going to give me 100%. "I will refrain from using my power moves but everything else is up for grabs," I smirk liking the promise of a good fight. Midoriya actually makes the first move at the moment I took to grin even the slightest. I dodge to the right barely missing him. The wind strong in my ears, my cheek stinging slightly. Midoriya just gave me his best just now, he is certainly not holding back. I go to land on my feet but Midoriya twists his body aiming for my chest.

"Fuck!" I exclaim pushing my hands out to block the hit. To protect my fist, I coat my right hand in ice. Midoriya impact breaks the ice sending a small shock wave. I dig my feet into the ground when landing. I shoot ice out onto the ground in front of me running and jumping on the track I created. I shoot ice from my hand behind me to help me move faster. Midoriya goes to move out of the line of fire but not before I grab his leg slinging him into the yard. Midoriya flips in the air landing into a kneel position shocking me. If this was the beginning of the school year he would have not been able to do that. He looks up pushing off on his heels shooting towards me. I send flames to the ground in front of me moving to the left. Midoirya jumps over the flames like they are nothing jumping to the left towards me. He is not giving me room to think let alone breathe. Oh yes, I made the right decision to train with him.

Midoriya begins to pant the longer we are going at it. He got tired before for me. Neither of us are giving up not allowing the other to be touched. I finally managed to land a hit on Midoriya but I know it is because he is tired. Midoriya tried to pounce on me. I jump into the air to meet him. He was too focused on powering up his fist leaving his body open. I punch him in his left chest sending him crashing to the ground. Thankfully we are on the grass. I walk over to him breathing hard stare down at him. I watch as his eyes are closed as he pants. His hair is covered in sweat making his hair look messier than usual. I blink feeling heat generate on my cheeks as I continue to watch his chest raise and fall. I look away from him trying to get my heart to stop making that funny feeling.

"Are you okay?" I ask carefully not looking at him.

"Uh huh," he pants. "Water please." I walk over grabbing the water bottle and towel. I sit down beside him drinking from my own water bottle while handing him his items. Midoriya sits up.

"I almost got you…." he says still breathing heavy.

"Not even close," I reply. We have been going at it for hours. I have never seen anyone keep up with me like this. I glance at the sky noticing that it is getting dark.

"Whatever!" he exclaims. He opens the water bottle drinking heavily before running the towel over his face. His cheeks are so bright making his freckles stand out. I can't help but wonder what would have happened if I didn't stop him that day. Where would I be right now? "At least you used your fire." I click my tongue.

"I'm not trying to burn you," I reply. "We don't have recovery girl here to help us out."

"Sad but true," he replies. "Where is your dad?"

"Gone for the weekend," I reply.

"Oh, must be lonely in that big house," he replies bringing his knees into his chest hugging them.

"My sister Fuyumi is in there," I replied. "Not alone at all. I don't mind being alone though."

"I do," says Midoriya. "Most of the time I find myself thinking about stuff too much." I look at him because of the heaviness in his voice.

"What do you mean?" I ask trying to hide my concern. Midoriya looks away from me.

"Nothing," he mutters. I know that wasn't nothing. My chest feels heavy as I begin to think about what he really means. I…..I need him to say it. I want to be wrong. This feeling…I don't like it. I frown as I stand up.

"Get up," I say sternly. "We're far from done." Midoriya sets his items aside. He cracks his knuckles.

"Fine let's do this," he states. In an effort to clean my mind I actually make the first move. The first of many. Midoriya is still fast but not as fast as he was earlier. We continue to go at it and I begin to put my all into it. Sure, I wanted to beat him but in this case, it's like I am mad at him so the mood as completely shifted. I knock Midoriya on his ass before I press my knee into his chest to prevent him from getting up.

"Not bad….." I reply. "But not good…" Midoriya is panting.

"This was different," he replies. Did he really notice my fighting style changed? He closes his eyes as my heart begins to flutter. There it is…there it is again. Midoriya lips part causing me to lick my own lips. I hear my sister shout out into the yard.

"Shouto!" she calls. "Come inside, it's dark….." I frown because it got dark about an hour ago but we didn't let that stop us. Made us test our night vision if anything.

"My chest…" says Midoriya. I let up off his chest before standing to my feet. I hold my hand out to help him up. He looks exhausted with his hair look even more unruly. We start to walk back towards the house. I noticed that Fuyumi is still standing there. What the hell is she up to?

"I cooked dinner for you guys," she replied.

"Thank you!" exclaims Midoriya. "You didn't have to….I think…." He glances at me. "Does she usually cook?"

"No but you're welcome," says Fuyumi answering his question he directed at me. "Come on in. I even made a nice warm bath for you, Midoriya." My face drops in surprise.


	12. Chapter 12

TODOROKI

"I-I appreciate that….." stammers Midoriya. "But…"

"No buts," she says cutting him off. "Let me get you to the guest quarters where your bath is waiting. I took the liberty of grabbing some of Todoroki's clothes for you to change into." I begin to choke on my spit causing them to both stare at me. I continue to cough as Midoriya begins to look concerned.

"Todoroki are you okay?" he asked.

"He's fine," says Fuyumi not sounding worried about me at all. "Come with me." Fuyumi leads Midoriya off down the hall. What the hell? Cooking dinner was one thing but drawing up a bath, giving him my clothes…I blush just thinking about his skin touching the inside of my clothes. I growl lowly now that my coughing fit is over. I follow behind them up the stairs. I wait outside of the guestroom for Fuyumi to come out of the room. She jumps when she sees me.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked her with my arms folded. I give her my coldest look. I am trying to make sure I can beat Midoriya and nothing more.

"I'm feeding your company," she replies starting down the hall not intimidated by me. "You guys have been training all day. It's been, what?" Fuyumi pulls out her phone to check the time. "It's been 6 hours. I really don't know how you guys were able to keep going. Poor little guy looks so exhausted. You too by the way." Fuyumi jogs down the stairs with me close on her heels.

"What about dad?" I ask following her into the kitchen.

"I spoke to him for 5 minutes during your training session," she replies. "He was happy as hell that you were training and using your fire quirk. He won't be back until Monday morning." I release a deep breath glad to know I can relax tomorrow morning, just for a little. "Midoriya is staying the night by the way."

"W-what!" I exclaim unable to contain myself.

"I spoke to his mom and she said it was okay," she replied checking on the steaming pot. "I made beef stew. I hope you guys like it!" I grab Fuyumi by her shoulders turning her away from the stove.

"You can't be serious!" I exclaim.

"Did you not see how dark it is outside," says Fuyumi. "He is tired, his mother is working late, father out of town. It was only right I make an offer."

"Make an offer?" I ask trying to understand this. "Are you fucking kidding me! You would never do this if dad was here."

"You're right," she admits with her bottle lip poked out. "Excuse me for being excited to see my little brother with an actual friend!" Fuyumi shakes out of my grip walking out of the kitchen upset. Shit.

"Fuyumi," I call after her feeling guilty. She is always trying to help me any way she can and here I am yelling at her.

"Leave me alone," she cries continuing down the hall. Oh god, I never make Fuyumi cry. This is the first time I have…..God, I really am my father. I head into my room taking a shower of my own before getting dressed in some clean clothes. My outfit I wore during our training is drenched in sweat. I'm going to need to wash those right away so it doesn't smell up my room.

I feel my nerves kicking in. I am never nervous. Why the fuck am I nervous? I head into the kitchen to see the breakfast table has our food in place but Midoriya is sitting in front of the TV watching a news reporter talk about Stain. They think he is with the League of Villains which I don't think he is. Based on what Stain told Midoriya it doesn't add up.

"Midoriya," I call out. He turns around standing to his feet. He runs his hands over my sweat shorts before doing the same with the tee shirt. He grips the ends of the tee shirt timidly. God, my clothes are huge on him. Midoriya is toned but still slimmer and shorter than me. He walks around the sofa walking up to me. My eyes travel his body without trying to.

"Fuyumi was nice enough to get everything plated," explains Midoriya. "She seemed really upset. Did something happen?" I cover up my guilt by walking to the table. Fuyumi even sat down something for us to drink, cold green tea. I don't drink soda, fresh juice occasionally. I sit down with those damn nerves kicking in again. "I guess we get to have a little sleepover" Midoriya chuckles.

"Sleepover?" I question. "Isn't that what girls do?"

"Guys too," he replies picking up his spoon. "I have never been to one though…" I can see the sorrow in his eyes. He doesn't say anything further as he begins to eat. I start to eat my own meal right as my tummy began to rumble. We both eat in silence which is surprising for Midoriya. He is hardly ever quiet. I'm not sure if I should be apprehensive or not.

"You can go do whatever," I replied. "I'm just going to clean up a bit."

"I can help," says Midoriya standing up.

"Fine," I replied not wanting to argue about it. I would prefer for our guest to not have to lift a finger. Midoriya carries his items to the kitchen sink. We begin to wash and dry everything in silence. Once done I turn towards him.

"Why stay the night?" I ask bluntly. "I don't do…this….."

"Me neither," says Midoriya. "Your sister went through a lot of trouble to speak with my mom regarding this so I didn't see the harm in staying. We don't have to do anything crazy. I don't even know what really goes on at slumber parties."

"For one it is usually more than 2 people," I point out as we head out of the kitchen. "I guess I can show you my room."

"You don't have to," says Midoriya.

"I don't mind," I replied. "Something to do until we figure out things out." I lead Midoriya up the stairs. I open my room door with Midoriya nervously stepping inside before gasping.

"Your room is huge," he says in shock. "It's like an apartment."

"Well I do spend all of my time here," I reply. "I can take your clothes to wash with mine if you want. I am about to go do that really fast."

"You wash your own clothes?" he asks.

"Yeah," I replied. "I don't like just anyone touching my things." I grab the laundry basket as Midoriya runs to the guest room to get his clothes. I don't know what made me offer to do that. I guess because I didn't want his clothes smelling up the guestroom. I mean sweat tends to carry. I don't care what anyone has to say about it. Midoriya comes back adding his clothes to my basket. His face is a little red but I'm sure it was because he was running. "You can sit down, I will be right back." I head out of my room going to the wash area. I get everything started up realizing he put all of his clothes in here, including his undergarments. I blush deeply closing my eyes tossing them in the wash coaching myself this is nothing so serious. If anything, I am glad he is getting everything cleaned.

I head back to my room and to see Midoriya pacing back and forth mumbling to himself. I wonder what is he saying to himself. I can only catch little words here and there. Scared, don't know, watch a movie, that is all I gathered. I close my room door at that moment he realizes I came back. He looks really anxious making my stomach ache a little.

"Relax," I tell him softly. "We don't have to hang out. You can go to sleep or whatever."

"No," he replies. "We should take advantage of this. It's our first sleepover."

"It's really not that serious," I reply.

"But it is,"' he exclaims. Oh boy, he isn't going to let this go. He has that look in his eye. "So I looked up sleepovers." I hold in a laugh. Case and point.

"Are you kidding?" I ask walking over to him. He pulls out his phone.

"No," he replies. "This article shows a list things people do at sleepovers. Watch movies, eat popcorn, play board games or video games, staying up all night. I doubt we will do that, I'm pretty tired. You were right though, it is usually accompanied by more than one person." I look at the list thinking about how Kirishima and the guys would fucking love this. Thank god they aren't here.

"I vote movie," I reply.

"Good," says Midoriya. "I didn't want to do anything with too much thinking. Now to decide on what we want to watch." I nodded walking over cutting on my TV. I sit down on my bed as Midoriya sits down beside me.

"Uh we have cable but I don't really watch it," I say as I try to flip through it. I'm trying to locate the movie channels. God there are so many channels, more than I remember.

"We have cable," says Midoriya. "Go to the higher number, start at 500."

"Five hundred?" I repeat looking at him. Midoriya nods. Jesus, that is a ton of channels we are skipping. I go to that number and see a movie playing.

"Um okay," I replied. "So far so good. How do we know what is coming on?"

"Hit this button right here," says Midoriya pointing. I hit the button seeing a really cool menu that is showing me what is coming on for every channel we have.

"Wow, pretty cool," I replied. I begin to scroll the list. We decided a hero movie would be appropriate. "Um…popcorn?"

"I'm still full," Midoriya giggles. I nod before getting comfortable under the covers as Midoriya looks like he doesn't know what to do.

"It's okay," I tell him. "You can get under the covers too." He gets under the covers making me become a little nervous. I tell myself to calm down. He is just sitting here, watching a movie, nothing more. He is not just in my bed but in my personal space. My sister even barely comes into my room. What the hell do I do now? What do I say? "So…um have you seen this movie?"

"Not yet," replies Midoriya. "Been too busy with school." I surely thought he would have seen this movie, it's Marvel. We are watching Spiderman Far From Home. It feels like everyone has seen it at this point. I nod as we begin to watch the movie. I find the movie entertaining but he jokes around too much for me. This is serious. If you're going to be a hero you need to take it seriously. Granted he didn't do too bad. I find it problematic his quirkless friend is his sidekick but to each their own.

Midoriya fell asleep towards the end of the movie. I don't have the heart to kick him out of my bed. I glance down at him snoring knowing he probably beyond tired. Most people are not use to training 6 hours a day. He does look rather comfortable in my bed. I cut off my TV rolling over with a lot on my mind.

I manage to fall asleep but I'm light sleeping since I usually sleep alone. I feel like my body wouldn't completely relax. I wonder if we should train tomorrow as well? I decided against it not wanting to kill him. I was about to drift back off when I hear this small whimper. I open my eyes glancing at Midoriya. He is lying on his back now. I don't hear anything further so I close my eyes and this time I know I heard right.

"Hahh….." moans Midoriya. My eyes shoot open. My heart is slamming in my chest as I shift my eyes to Midoriya once more. He is not moving or anything. Is he really sleep? "Ahhh…" That is definitely not a whimper. His voice is so low, soft but that also makes it sound more appealing in a way. I slowly sit up trying to get a better look at him. Due to my room being dark it hard for me to really see. Against my better judgment, I move closer to Midoriya leaning down to look closely at him. His cheeks are red, chest heaving. "Ha…..ha….." My mouth falls open as it dawns on me. Is he erect? My eyes travel down, and I see his dick is indeed erect.

I bite my lip as I get hard at the thought of Midoriya being turned on in my bed. It doesn't help that he is making those sounds. He strikes me as the type that is still a virgin. No judgment on my part but he gets flustered way too easily. I'm a virgin but it doesn't show. I realize I'm beginning to pant watching him. His movement is beginning to increase. I stare at his hips thrusting up against my comforter.

"Ahhh…..haahhh….." he whimpers as his eyes open. "Uggghh…..ahh….." Midoriya arches his back with his right hand reaching to grip my sheets. Instead, he grabs the front of my nightshirt gripping it. When he realizes he is touching an actual person he turns his head towards me in surprise. "Oh my god…haahhh…..nnnggghhh….." I stare into Midoriya green eyes as he climaxes. I know he was reaching his peek as his cheeks go from pink to red. His body is shuddering as if it doesn't realize what is happening. I gasp as my body begins seems to be reacting to his. Oh god, I lean my head down in embarrassment as the pleasure climbs my spine.

"Ohhh…..ahhh….ha….hahh…"I groan as I climax. My eyes flutter as I feel the pleasure extends throughout my body. My hips thrust a little as I ride a mini small ride of desire coming to the surface. "Ahhh…..nnnggghhh…." Did I really just orgasm from seeing Midoriya face in pleasure? I still have my head hanging low as I pant recovering from my hands-free orgasm. I can hear Midoriya breathing heavily as well.

I finally glance up to see he has turned over curled into a fetal position shaking a little. I climb out of my bed heading to my bathroom cutting on the light. I squint trying to adjust to the brightness. I glance down at the wet spot on the front side of my shorts slightly to the left. Fuck. I'm blushing hard but I don't stare at myself too long as I run to change out of my now soiled boxers and shorts. I move as quietly as I can heading back into my room. I look at my bed to see Midoriya is gone.

**Author's Note: Thank you to everyone who is following this story, favoriting this story, reading the story and leaving your thoughts. That was a bit long winded but anyway, don't be shy! Let me know how your thoughts on the story so far :-) **


	13. Chapter 13

MIDORIYA

I sniffle as I tiptoe into the guest room. I have never been so embarrassed in my life. How did that happen? I head into the bathroom in the guest quarters turning on the water. I make sure the water is warm before wetting my washcloth. I wipe down my tears and red stained cheeks. I glance down seeing the front of my shorts are really wet. I didn't mean to have that happen. I blush as I realize it felt good looking at Todoroki while I…you know…... I continue to wipe my lower half as I whimper to keep from crying. I haven't had an accident like this in over three years. These accidents are the main reason I learned to wash my own clothes. I didn't want my parents to know.

I think about the dream I had. I was kissing Todoroki. I don't know why I would even dream about that. It felt so real, so good. In the dream, his hands were rubbing my body as he kissed me. I wanted him between my legs. It felt like it was the only way I could closer to his body. Once he was between my legs in the dream, he proceeded to kiss me as he rubbed against me. I felt so much pleasure. I woke up trying to stop from climaxing myself once I realized what was happening but then I felt his chest.

He was so close to me we could have kissed. The look in his eyes when he stared at me but then he dropped his head groaning in disappointment I am sure. I just fucking came in his bed. He quickly left the room after a moment. I just couldn't face him. What am I going to do about his clothes? I sigh heading back into the guest room. I look at the bed noticing some fresh boxers, night shirt and shorts. I glance at the door and it is closed as if Todoroki never entered in here.

I get dressed in the new clothes Todoroki left for me as I wondered what does all of this mean. I start to shake a little just thinking about how weird things are going to be moving forward. I need to talk to someone about this. I get under the covers laying back as I think about my choices. I get along with everyone in class but I mean Uraraka is a girl. No way in hell I am going to talk to her about this. Iida….I don't know why but I don't feel comfortable talking to him either. The last person that comes to mind is All Might. I would rather talk to him about this over my father. Yeah, I will do that. I decide I will text All Might in the morning telling him I need to talk to him.

I manage to fall back asleep and sleep wonderfully despite being traumatized. I wake up with sunlight streaming through the open small opening on the curtains as they weren't closed all the way. I slowly climb out of the bed with the events of last night coming back. I cover my mouth as I blush. I shake my head coming out of the room. I walk down the hall wondering if Todoroki is still sleeping. Should I check on him? I decide not to continuing towards the kitchen. I see his sister Fuyumi sitting at the table sipping a hot beverage reading from a tablet. She spots me.

"Good Morning!" she exclaimed. "How did you sleep?"

"I slept okay….." I muttered. Fuyumi sits her mug down looking concerned.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine really," I replied looking over at her. Fuyumi stands up smiling a little. She walks over to the stove and begins to fix me a plate.

"I know my brother can be a hand full," she replies. "I appreciate your friendship with him."

"You do?" I asked. "I mean we barely talk outside of school."

"The fact he wanted to train with you says more than you know," says Fuyumi. I sit down at the table as she walks over with my plate. She sits my plate down with me noticing the scrambled eggs with cheese, bacon, pancakes, and hash browns. I don't know if I can eat all of this. Fuyumi walks to the fridge. "I love my brother. I love him so much. He…..he needs a friend. I didn't want him to end up like our father." Her words hit me hard. Todoroki hasn't said the best of things about his father but if his sister is saying such a thing, he must be really bad. "I apologize, I didn't mean to say that. I mean since your fight with him at the festival he has been different, a good different." She sits down a glass of orange juice next to my plate before sitting down across from me.

"How do you even know it was me?" I ask. "Maybe…maybe Todoroki decided he wanted to….I don't know….change." She shakes her no in disagreement.

"Todoroki is stubborn," she replies. "You probably haven't seen how stubborn he can be."

"I have," I reply. "During our match at the festival."

"You nearly died trying to prove a point," she says softly. "I want my brother to know he can have friends. It's okay to be a normal person and still be a hero."

"He certainly can," I replied. Fuyumi leans into her hand on the table as I begin to eat.

"I was curious though….." she says slowly. "What really pushed you to pull the best out of him? See him use both of his quirks?" I continue to chew as I think of my response. I know Todoroki wouldn't want her to know about our chat before the match.

"I feel that all quirks are a gift given to us," I reply. "We should use them properly. Some people out there don't have any quirks at all and yet you have people who don't use their quirk. I'm sorry but it's just how I feel about it. I think people should use their quirks to help people or make the world a better place."

"Hmmm….." says Fuyumi. "That is an excellent point." She begins to smile. "I actually think my brother is going to surpass our father if he keeps training both of his quirks." She wiggles her eye brows causing me to laugh. I smile as I can picture Todoroki being a force to reckon with.

"Morning," states Todoroki walking into the room. Fuyumi stands up. "Sit down, I can fix my own plate. You talk to dad at all?"

"He is coming back tomorrow morning as planned," says Fuyumi. "I'm going to finish up things in my room." Todoroki turns away from the stove .

"You don't have to leave," he states with a slight tint coming to his cheeks. Fuyumi catches it. Is she trying not to laugh? Laughing surely would make things worse.

"Seriously," she says picking up her mug. "I have some things to do. You should have fun today, no training. Midoriya please say goodbye to me before leaving." She grabs her tablet heading out of the kitchen quickly. Todoroki walks over with his plate and glass of OJ sitting down beside me. He begins to eat as I go back to my food trying not to be embarrassed.

"So….um….what are you doing today?" I asked him slowly. I wasn't sure what else to say.

"I don't know….." he replies. "Clean, study or whatever….." The air between us is so thick. "Uh, your clothes are ready."

"What clothes?" I asked.

"The ones you wore yesterday," he says glancing at me like I'm crazy.

"Oh shit," I reply. "I..I uh forgot."

"Um….." says Todoroki. This is hopeless. We finish up eating and I head straight to the guest room to see Todoroki had my clothes laid out on the bed. I waste no time getting dressed. I would stick around but the tension in the air is enough to choke on. I head to Fuyumi room saying goodbye. Her room is just as big. Why even move out on your home when you can stay there with plenty of space. I head down the hall towards the front door as Todoroki comes out of his room dressed. "Hey, I can walk you up front."

"Thanks…." I mutter. We walk in silence. Once at the door I'm actually happy. I am meeting All Might in the park. He is going to be in his everyday form. I open the door but Todoroki presses his arm against the door closing it with a loud thud. I slowly turn to face at him. The look on his face almost scares me. His face is red, chest heaving but the cold look in his eyes is what gets me.

"What happened last night is normal," says Todoroki. "If you tell anyone at school…..I will never talk to you again." I raise one eyebrow wondering why is he so mad? Why is he threatening me? Maybe because I am a guy that orgasmed in his bed. I don't fucking know. I swallow hard wanting to look away from him but I can't.

"I…I w-wouldn't do that….." I stammer.

"Good," says Todoroki opening the door. "See you tomorrow." I walk out the door and he slams the door close. My heart is racing as I thought he was going to kill me, like for real. That was no empty threat. He would really stop talking to me if I said anything to anyone at school. In this case, All Might is not a classmate. I shake a little as I text All Might informing him I'm on my way to the park. I sigh not believing everything that happened. I walk to the park trying to get my mind clear. I need to figure out how I am going to explain this to All Might.


	14. Chapter 14

MIDORIYA

I arrive at the park with the sun getting higher in the sky now that it is around noon. I can see All Might sitting on a bench under a shady tree. He is feeding some birds looking like he is having a good morning so far. I'm just glad he hasn't had to fight at all. He can't hold his form too long. I'm certainly not ready to take over for him yet as the symbol of peace. Not a lot of people in the park yet on this Sunday morning making me feel more confident to talk. I wave at him as I get closer.

"Midoriya my boy," he greets. "You look well but very troubled." I chuckle from nerves. Can't hide anything from this man I swear. I'm actually glad to see him. I give him a tight hug before sitting down taking off my backpack.

"I am," I reply trying not to sound too sad. I thought about how to say what I needed to over and over again in my mind. Now that I am here, I'm not sure how to explain it. I sigh. "I actually trained yesterday."

"You did?" asked All Might looking impressed. "I thought you liked to take breaks on the weekend."

"I do but I trained with Todoroki," I explain. The surprise is very clear on his face.

"You trained with Todoroki?" he asks to confirm what I said. I nod my head yes. "How did this even happen?"

"Well, he said he wanted to fight me again," I replied. "Which didn't happen but then after Stain, he saw improvement and wanted to meet up. I actually almost had him several times." All Might smiles.

"That's great," he replies. "He actually wanted to fight you. I'm hoping things didn't get out of hand."

"You would have known if I did," I replied. "It made it hard to fight not giving 100%. I actually have a bruise or two from his hits." All Might nods.

"I don't doubt it," he replies. "What's troubling you?" I glance down not even sure where to start.

"U-Um….." I sigh before stammering so more. "I…I trust talking to you about this more than my dad….." I shift my eyes and can see All Might is worried. "Nothing bad….well it depends on how you look at it. Um…..I…I don't know how to deal with this….." I close my eyes because I don't what to say.

"What is it?" asked All Might. "I mean please take your time but I want to know so I can help you." I begin to shake from nerves with my eyes still closed.

"I….I…um…."I stammer. "I had a dream…." I take a deep breath. "I had a dream I was kissing someone. Um, I woke up and I kind of…..I was wet down there…"

"Oh," says All Might. He places a hand on my shoulder. "That's okay, it can happen from time to time. Your body is still changing."

"What do you mean!" I cry. "I…..I…..it happened right in front of Todoroki!" I cover my eyes as I really do start to cry. Just a little. It is more from the embarrassment I felt. "I couldn't stop it. It was so horrible. The look on his face. He was groaning or growling…..just humiliating."

"It's all right," says All Might pulling me in for a tight hug as I begin to sniffle. "It's okay….it's okay."

"It's not," I sob. "He threatened to kill me if I told anyone at school." All Might rubs my back up and down as I begin to calm down. I pull away from him wiping my remaining tears away.

"Hmm…." hums All Might staring at the birds.

"What?" I ask knowing he is thinking about something.

"Todoroki won't kill you," he states.

"He meant it!" I exclaim. "I mean I haven't said anything to a classmate so everything will be fine but it was so scary….." All Might is rubbing his chin.

"Has this ever happened before?" he asked. "What you experienced?"

"Not for two years," I explain. "I thought something was wrong with me but then it stopped. I didn't want my parents to know." All Might stares at me.

"I don't really know how to tell you this," he replies. "You said he was groaning though correct? When you climaxed?" I blush nodding my head yes. It's so weird hearing him say I climaxed in front of Todoroki. I really just want to forget the whole thing. "Hmmm, did you ever consider he was having one of his own?" I can feel my face go blank as I think about what he is saying.

"No, I mean how can you be so sure?" I inquire.

"I can't really," says All Might as if he is still thinking. "I'm guessing since you said he was groaning plus he left the room right away. I don't want to further embarrass you by asking more questions." I stare at him wondering if he is right. "I don't see Todoroki threatening you over a secret he needed to keep for you. In this case it is a secret that affects you both…."

"Wow….." I say with it dawning on me. I couldn't see Todoroki face since he lowered his head. He did run off to the bathroom and had different PJs on this morning. I didn't think anything of it.

"Another tip is you may want to take care of things from time to time," says All Might. "It could help with your sensitivity levels."

"What do you mean?" I ask curiously. All Might glares at me seriously but I notice he is blushing slightly.

"Have you never….touched yourself?" he asked.

"What!" I exclaim. "No! I mean I know people do it…." I look down not knowing what to think. I think it is mostly due to my depression I never really thought about…that.

"Umm….well you should try it," says All Might. "It may help until you meet someone you want to share your life with. I highly suggest you wait to find someone. We need you to be focused." I nod in agreement. "Good. Be careful…..I think Todoroki might be developing feelings for you." Why would he say that?

"He's not….." I reply. "We never talk outside of school."

"He invited you into his home," says All Might. "This is knowing how his father feels about you."

"But his dad wasn't there," I reply.

"Exactly young Midroya," says All Might. "His actions remind of a young teen in love. I'm not saying he is in love with you. He certainly cares for you in some kind of way. Just be careful." I sit there letting everything sink in. It can't be, Todoroki doesn't like anyone. What do I do with this?

I finish speaking with All Might before heading home. I learned a lot. I don't know a lot about sex or anything. He was able to explain some stuff to me. Mom is super excited to see me when I arrive home asking how did my sleepover go. I could barely answer her question without getting flustered. I go to my room as soon as I can. I take my items out of my backpack thinking about with All Might said. Taking care of myself. I close my eyes wondering how do I even do that. I get everything put up before locking my door. I'm going to masturbate.

I pull out my phone not even sure if what to do besides touching myself. I think I recall some guys using lotion. God jerking off can't be that hard. I grab my lotion from my dresser just in case I decide to use it. What should I do now? I guess I should get in the mood. I slide to the edge of my bed removing all of my clothes. I make sure my room door is locked before getting back in bed. I had to double check because knowing my luck it wouldn't be. I lean back against my pillows sliding my hands down my chest slowly. Feels weird a little. I touch my dick and it still soft as I wrap my fingers around it.

Okay so far so good. I begin to move my hand up and down slowly. I don't feel anything as I continue to do this for a minute. Am I not doing it right? I frown as I look down. My dick is starting to become a little erect. Good, I begin to smile. I close my eyes thinking about the dream I had. It was an accident really. It is just the fact that dream…of kissing Todoroki, felt good.

"Haa…"I moan out loud as my body seems to be remembering the way the dream made me feel. I begin to whimper as my hand continues to move up and down my shaft. I remember what Todoroki looked like when we were training. His face so fierce, sweat pouring down his cheeks, his hair wet with sweat, the way he licked his lips….. "Ahhh…..ahh….." My mind seems to like this image a lot. "Nnnggghh….." I begin to stroke a little faster as the pleasure I am beginning to feel is making my heart and tummy flutter.

In my dream, Todoroki and I were at school. That is what made the dream so real. He was in his usual seat just sitting there, looking bored. I was staring at him without realizing it. Next thing I know he is in my face.

"What?" he growls at me. The rest of classmates are suddenly gone, our teacher too leaving me alone with Todoroki. I take on his icy glare feeling more scared than ever. I can't even form a thought of how to respond to him although it is just a dream.

"I…I….it's…" I stammer. I don't even have confidence in my dream making me feel even more like an idiot.

"Just stop talking…" mutters Todoroki. "You're ruining this."

"Ruining what?" I asked feeling scared.

"My love for you," he says. I was so stunned. He loves me. It is just a dream but still, seeing that face, hearing his confession, it….it made me feel happy.

"Todoroki…." I mutter as he leans down kissing me. I groan thrusting into my hand remembering the feel of this fake kiss. I have never kissed anyone but I imagine it feels soft. In the dream, Todoroki grabs my shoulders as if trying to hold me still. I wrap my arms around his waist moaning into the kiss. "Haaa…..haa….." I arch my back into my mattress as I begin to feel what I can only describe as a tingle.

As embarrassed as I am I force myself to remember the look on his face he looked down. His cheeks were red, he was panting, his eyes wide in surprise as I stare at him. I run my fingers over crown feeling my precum.

"Ohhh…." I moan lowly. Todoroki is going to make cum…again. "Ahhh….haa..hahhh….." In the dream, Todoroki and I end up somewhere else. No longer in the classroom. It feels like we are laying on a cloud, so fluffy, so soft. I kiss him harder as I want to feel him, I hug him closer. I begin to feel like I did last night. This time however I know what I'm feeling. "Haaa….I'm going to cum…..oh my god…nnnggghhh….." I arch my back feeling more as I spread my legs continuing to stroke my dick. I remember that look in Todoroki eye before he drops his head. His face showed surprise but pleasure as well. "Todoroki…..haaahh…..aaagggaaahhh…" I continue to pump my hand as I close my eyes feeling my body explode with pleasure. "Ahhh….ahhh….." I ride the pleasure continuing to stroke myself until I can't anymore. I look at the ceiling still panting trying to regain my breath. I look down and I can see the cum on my hands a little on my stomach.

"That felt so good….."I mutter to myself. If I can feel this way by myself what is it going to be like to feel it with someone else? I blush realizing Todoroki certainly did make me cum again and he doesn't even know it. I don't like Todoroki in that way…..how do I get this, these feeling to stop. I close my eyes feeling like I'm floating a little. God this is nice, I need to do this more often.

**Author's Note: Hey there! I didn't get writers block. Those who have known me a while October to March is the busy time at my job so my posting will slow down. Hopefully I will be back with another chapter soon!**


	15. Chapter 15

TODOROKI

I can't believe Midoriya was in the top 5 of course test All Might set up. We weren't in the same group so I was able to watch him. Everyone was amazed by his new speed and ability to be quick. I have already seen it in action. Wait until our classmates see him in combat again. It's almost like he is a different person than he was from the beginning of the school year. I glance at Bakugou who is pissed off. Everyone is praising Midoriya for his noticeable improvement. He was in first place but something happened. I don't know what but he ended up coming in 5th within his group.

"Don't sweat it," says Kirishima to Bakugou noticing he is upset.

"Fuck no!" he exclaims. "Deku stole my fucking moves." Kirishima looks taken back.

"I don't think he stole your moves," he replies. "I think he was inspired by you. I mean look at how he….."

"Shut up," growls Bakugou walking away from him with a huff. Kirishima frowns.

"What is his damn problem?" he asks. I can tell he is annoyed with Bakugou attitude but that has nothing to do with me. I begin to walk back towards the school. "Todoroki, wait up." I turn around not really in the mood for talking.

"What?" I ask.

"I'm just surprised you aren't in the top 5," he replies. I snort very annoyed that I wasn't. I had a hard time pinpointing where All Might was. It didn't help that the location of this training has so many obstacles. It was not a place where I could easily use my ice or fire without being found by villains in the process.

"I tried my best," I reply as I start walking. "I thought Midoriya was going to win."

"Right," says Kirishima. "I want to challenge him. Like did you see how good he is from the Work Study, like holy shit." We head back to the building going to the locker rooms to change back into our school uniforms to head home for the day. I'm just glad my dad is out and I don't have to deal with his shit. I glance at Midoriya who is sliding his shirt on. I turn away quickly with my heart fluttering. That has been happening a lot lately. Mostly due to the fact that I have seen him climax. So fucking weird. I get dressed heading out looking forward to a quiet walk home.

"Todoroki!" The hair on the back of my neck stands up. I turn around to see Midoriya running towards me. "H-hey….." He is nervous to speak to me now. I guess my threat scared the shit of him. I tilt my head wondering what made him come up to me now.

"Yes," I say slowly.

"Um, what…what did you think of All Might's training today?" he asks.

"It was good," I admit. "It certainly showed the challenge you can have when trying to locate a civilian in trouble."

"I was expecting to see you in my group," he says glancing at me as I begin to walk. "It would have been nice to have you by my side." I gasp lowly as my chest got tight. "I actually got nervous, doubted myself for one second and I fucking fell. It cost me first place." I can see how sad he is about that.

"Don't be so upset," I replied. "You did great. Everyone was impressed."

"Kacchan wasn't….." he mutters looking down.

"He seems to not like anything you do," I reply. "Why is that?"

"I don't know," says Midoriya looking up. I can see the frustration on his face. "All I have ever wanted was to be his friend but he is always talking down to me. Even after what he did….um never mind that. Forget it. I came over to you to ask are you ready for finals?"

"Yes," I reply.

"How can you be so sure?" asked Midoriya. "I mean are we getting a physical test, mental, paper? I have no idea." I chuckle on the inside because he one of the students in class on the rise. I'm sure he will be fine.

"Relax," I tell him softly. "That is why you messed up earlier. You need to trust yourself, you're great Midoriya." I glance at him noticing the blush on his cheeks causing me to shift my eyes. I hear his tummy grumble. "Hungry?"

"How can you not be after all of that," he chuckles. "My mom is cooking her spaghetti tonight. Plenty of protein and carbs."

"Lucky," I reply. "My sister is with the study group, dad's out of town, so I have to fend for myself."

"Seriously?" asks Midoriya. "That sounds so lonely."

"I don't mind," I reply with a shrug. "Besides it gives me time to prep for finals." Midoriya looks at me.

"No one should have to eat alone," he says. "Come home with me….." I glance at him with my heart breaking. No, it seriously feels like it is breaking. I grab my chest as I begin to pant a little. "Todoroki, are you okay?" I take a few deep breaths. I close my eyes for a moment trying to my shit under control.

"Yeah….I'm fine," I reply. "I just got winded for a moment." Midoriya stares at me still apprehensive. "Stop looking at me like that I'm fine." We continue to walk.

"So you are coming with me to dinner?" asked Midoriya. I glare at him and I really don't want to. I don't want to feel anything. He makes me feel…..I don't like it. My stomach chooses now to grumble. "Come on, it will be okay. My mom would be glad to see you." She will?

"I'm only going because I want a home cooked meal," I replied. Midoriya talks about how he thinks our classmates did on the course tonight. He got to see a few of our classmates use their quirks in ways he hadn't seen before. He sounds so excited about that. I never seen anyone take such an interest in people's quirks before. Midoriya seems to want to know the strength's and weakness of people's quirks. At times he almost sounds obsessed like a scientist. His family lives in a small house. I can now see why he was impressed with our home. I follow him up the short walkway. He unlocks the door sliding off his red shoes. I slide my shoes off as I hear his mother talking to someone.

"Izuku," she calls walking into the room. "Oh!" She looks surprised to see he has company but not upset.

"Hey mom!" he exclaims. "I brought Todoroki with me. Endeavor is out tonight, I thought it would be nice for him to eat with us." His mom smiles reminding me so much of Midoriya.

"Of course, it's okay," she replies. "You boys go get washed up."

"Izuku brought company?" asked a man walking out into the hall. I look at him realizing it is Izuku father. He has dark black hair with freckles and is actually wearing glasses. He on the tall side standing at standing at 6'2.

"Dad…." says Midoriya. I can't help but notice that his face drops.

"I don't recall you asking your mother ahead of time if you can have company," he continues. I'm taken back by his father's tone. He sounds nothing like his mom who is always warm and inviting. His dad looks at me and is unmoved by the fact Endeavor is my father. Now that I am certainly impressed with.

"I apologize for imposing this evening," I say not wanting Midoriya to get in trouble. "I'm Todoroki Shouto. Midoriya and I are in class together. We plan to study for our finals tonight." His father nods and I know I said the right thing.

"Very well," he nods rolling up his sleeves. "You can study following dinner. Do as your mother said, get washed up. You too Todoroki." I nod my head yes before following behind Midoriya as he is walking with his head low. Midoriya opens the door to his room. It almost looks like a damn All Might museum. He has action figures, poster, even his freaking bedding is All Might. I can tell Midoriya is preoccupied because he still hasn't looked up at me. He walks over to a draw grabbing a tee shirt and some shorts.

"Midoriya…, " I say softly. He is now standing still but not saying anything. "Izuku…" He looks at me causing me to feel more than I want to. I walk over to him pulling him tightly into my embrace. I don't know what made me do this. Midoriya whimpers as he buries his face into my chest. I begin to rub his back. "It's okay….just…go and get ready for dinner." Midoriya sniffles as he pulls away rubbing his eyes.

"It's okay," he replies. "You go first, you're our guest." He gives me a small smile with his eyes still wet. Jesus, I thought his home life was perfect. Something is going on here for sure. I head out of his room after he tells me where the bathroom is located. I wash my hands, splash some water on my face telling myself not to look deeper into Midoriya's home life. It is none of my business. I walk into the hall with Midoriya coming out of his room in a fuzzy robe.

"Hey," he says. "Um, I guess you can go ahead to the table. Did you want to put up your jacket?"

"Yeah," I reply taking it off. Midoriya takes it heading back into his room. I swear he has the smoothest legs I have ever seen. I noticed he is beginning to have scars on his arms from all the damage they have been taking. His legs will probably end up the same if he doesn't get a hold on his quirk. Midoriya comes back out the room almost looking like himself. "I'll see you shortly." I head into the living room noticing his parents are at the table. I go and sit down at an open spot next to his father. I don't know why but I don't feel comfortable with Midoriya setting next to him.

"How was school today?" asked Mrs. Midoriya.

"It was good," I replied.

"What does good mean?" asked Mr. Midoriya. What the fuck?

"It means it wasn't a bad day," I reply trying not to sound short. Mrs. Midoriya looks very uncomfortable.

"Todoroki fought Izuku during the festival," she says with a smile. "It was a very intense battle."

"Ah….." he says. "You're the kid that almost killed my son." I glare at him with my face still but it is clear he doesn't like me at all.

"Honey!" she exclaims. "It was an accident according to Izuku. They are training to be heroes after all. These things will happen….."

"And yet our son is the one always ending up hurt," he points out. Well, he isn't wrong there. Midoriya has been hurt a lot. "I mean he didn't present his quirk until last year. I'm still not understanding that." What was that? Seriously?


	16. Chapter 16

TODOROKI

"I told you, honey he is a late bloomer," says Mrs. Midoriya clearly embarrassed for her son. "We can talk about that later." His dad seems to give zero fucks talking about his son like that in front of me. Reminds me so much of a certain someone. Midoriya comes running to the table. I have never been so glad to see someone take a quick shower.

"Glad you made it," says his father. "Let's eat." We begin to eat with the silence very intense.

"Izuku, have started looking into colleges yet?" asked Mr. Midoriya.

"I haven't had the chance yet," he replies. "I have been focused on my work study and now I need to get ready for finals." His father grunts before digging back into his food. "Um don't forget I will be going to camp with hero professionals for additional training along with the rest of my class.

"Additional training for what?" asked Mr. Midoriya.

"After the incident at the school our professors think we're ready for the next step," I say speaking up. "Midoriya and I survived a villain attack not once but twice although the public only knows about one. The school thinks we're ready for the next level." His dad glares at me while his mom smiles.

"Isn't that great honey," she replies. "I'm glad your class handled everything so well. Such a blessing." I manage to make it through dinner knowing next time if Midoriya asks me over, I will say no. I would rather be alone than to deal with his father again. I got my own shit to deal with.

"We're going to go study now…." says Midoriya standing up.

"You do that," says Mr. Midoriya. I quickly make my way to his room although I would much rather go home. Midoriya closes his room door leaning his back against it. He is shaking a little and breathing hard as he was earlier.

"I can just leave….." I say before he cuts me off.

"No!" he exclaims. He looks down for a second before glancing back up at me. "Look I didn't know my father was going to be here….."

"Um hm," I hum.

"I didn't…" he mutters. "I thought it was just going to be me and mom….." He begins to shake again. "If you leave now…..I don't know…" he sighs. What is he trying to say. I'm not use to seeing Midoriya this stressed. I decide to try and comfort him.

"Relax," I tell him. I hate to keep saying that to him but I don't know what else to say. He just gets this look in his eye. It can be heartbreaking to witness. "I can stay for a little while….." Midoriya relaxes a little but I can see he is still tense. I want to be helpful but I don't know how. What would Fuyumi do? "Did you want to talk about it?" I don't sound confident but I have never asked anyone do they want to talk out their emotions. It sounds as weird as it feels.

"No thanks….." he says walking over sitting on his bed. He puts on his TV but puts the volume on low. "I don't have the energy to study, can we just sit here."

"Fine with me," I reply. Midoriya moves over on his bed making room for me. He has a twin size bed making it small in comparison to my queen size. The both of us can still fit on it but we are pretty close. Midoriya starts flipping through the TV settling on a TV show.

"Is this okay?" he asks. I just nod because the show looks interesting. About teens discovering their quirks but their parents someone how murdered a girl? I have no idea as I usually don't watch stuff like this. I continue to watch the show beginning to enjoy myself. I can't help but notice he has moved closer but I don't say anything. I can't expect much when we're on a twin size bed. After a while Midoriya lays his head on my shoulder. I look down raising one eyebrow. I stare closely realizing that he fell asleep. I guess I would too with all that happened this afternoon. I watch the show until I hear the door open. I see his mother appear and can breathe easily. Long as it wasn't his dad I can relax. I feel the need to be on guard whenever he is in the room.

"Oh, he went to sleep?" she asks quietly. I nod yes. "Um hm, how did studying go?"

"It was good," I reply. "We will probably need to study some more. I would like to work on hand to hand combat." His mother eyes widen.

"You two fight each other?" she asks softly. I nod my head yes. She looks like she is thinking. "Izuku would hate for me to do this but can you keep an eye on him? Make sure he is safe?" I can't keep the surprise off my face. Not only because she is asking me to protect her son but because she trusts me to do so. "He has a lot of classmates that care for him but knowing you are taking the time to help him learn…..it means a lot to me. My son is great, but he hasn't trained since 3 years old to be a hero." She looks at me like she knows what I am thinking. "It's a long story." She smiles as I shift my eyes at Midoriya who is still sleeping soundly. "I will let you all get back to it." Mrs. Midoriya walks out of the room closing the door softly as Midoriya nuzzles his face into my shoulder.

"Hahh…" I mutter. It feels good, like a soft kitten. I blush realizing I'm getting aroused over a fucking shoulder rub. The blood running through my veins bringing my lower half to life. I close my eyes trying to get it to go down. I shouldn't even be erect right now. I wonder why am I this hard. I open my eyes focusing back on Midoriya. He is cute…hmmm cute…. Midoriya shifts with his heading falling off my shoulder. I catch him in time to keep him from falling into my lap. He is cradled in my arms like a mother would hold a newborn baby. I watch as his eyes flutter trying not smother him into my chest. His eyes open looking around before landing on me. "Hey…." My heart feels like it is going burst.

"Hi…." says Midoriya softly. His face is more relaxed than usual….. It is he is not thinking it about college or anything stressful at the moment. I have never seen his face this free of stress. His face looks soft like a baby. His eyes are so green appearing youthful. I watch as his cheeks turn red.

"Midoriya…." I say breathily as I begin to pant. That look on his face…..Midoriya turns his face into my chest as he shoves his hands into his lap. I forgot I was still cradling him. His soft moans distract me from my thoughts.

"Ahhh…..ah…" he moans. "Todoroki…" My eyes travel down making me realize he is erect just like me. I clear my throat as I blink rapidly trying to clear my mind. I swallow hard looking back at him. That face…those lips….I lean closer to him as my breaths become shorter not fully sure if I know what I'm doing or not. Midoriya gazes back up at me. He leans up a little closer with me realizing he is breathing just as hard. Fuck….he leans up placing his lips lightly against mine. I gasp softly into the kiss as does Midoriya.

"Haa…" I groan massaging my lips against his softly. His lips are softer than I would have thought. Before I can explore more of this feeling he pulls away with his face redder. He shakes out the grip I did have on him sitting up. At that moment I realize how tightly I was holding on to him. I turn away from him just as embarrassed. That was my first kiss….

"I should go….." I tell him standing to my feet. I glance down realizing I'm still hard. I can't leave just yet.

"Um…..yeah….uh….." stammers Midoriya. I look over my shoulder at him. He is still blushing looking down. "I…I never kissed anyone before."

"Me neither….." I admit softly. Midoriya meets my eyes as I turn away from him. I can feel his footsteps walking over to me.

"What?" he questions. "What happened? I mean why did I do that? I'm so confused….." I turn around in time to see Midoriya burying his face in his hands. "I…I didn't mean to….."

"Mean to what?" I asked so I clarify what he is talking about.

"I didn't mean to kiss you….." he says slowly. "It was an accident." Hearing him say this actually hurts my feelings. I don't expect him to like it but to say it was something he didn't mean to do…..not with the way he was looking at me. I grab my jacket tossing it only quickly before grabbing my school bag.

"Okay," I state walking towards his room door.

"T-todoroki!" he cries. I keep walking. What more is there for us to say? He didn't mean it, his first kiss with me was meaningless. I'm glad to see his parents aren't in the main room. I head out not looking back. My walk home I'm trying to decide if I even liked the kiss. It was nice but I wasn't prepared for that at all. It doesn't fucking matter at the end of the day, does it? He didn't want to kiss me. I blink realizing I need to rebuild my wall and not allow Midoriya in anymore. It's not worth it.


	17. Chapter 17

MIDORIYA

I was hoping Todoroki would come and see me but he hasn't. I have only been out of the hospital a few days now following our finals. Bakugou was my partner for finals. He did everything I thought he would until the very end. He finally showed a glimpse at being a real hero. I feel bad he got hurt but I tried to warn him. Of course, he didn't listen. All I can think about is how Todoroki didn't come to see me. I wanted to see him. I miss him. I sigh deeply.

I handled kissing Todoroki completely wrong. It was my first kiss, I didn't expect it to happen the way it did. Ever since then he doesn't talk to me, he refuses to even look at me. It made me feel worse than I already do. Todoroki is my friend. Now it feels like he isn't anymore. I sigh again as I get close to the park. I search around the park for All Might. He is sitting on his usual bench. He spots me beginning to smile. I feel so happy and glad to see him. I only trust talking to him about my feelings.

"Hi!" I exclaimed running over to him. I hug him as he lightly hugs me back.

"You're so full of spirit," he replies. If only he knew. I'm working hard to get my emotions under control. Some days are better than others. "I thought I hurt you."

"Never that!" I exclaim pulling away from him.

"Recovery girl was not too happy to see how I hurt you and Bakugou," he explains. "I didn't mean to take things that far. Bakugou can be really stubborn." I chuckle.

"Yeah he can be that way," I reply. "He wouldn't listen to me….."

"But he did," replies All Might. "It took him a while to come around but he did. I was honestly impressed."

"Me too," I replied. "I didn't want to leave him but at that moment, I had to." All Might nods.

"I know that was really hard for you to do," he points out.

"It was," I admit. "I don't like leaving anyone behind. I want to be there to help save them." All Might nods in agreement.

"How are you really?" he asks. "You look like you have something on your mind. I know it can't be finals as you passed with flying colors."

"Just a little something…" I muttered. I can feel his eyes on me. "I had my first kiss but it was an accident…"

"An accident?" questions All Might. "Whatever do you mean my boy?" He actually looks really confused. I sigh again mostly thinking of what happened afterward.

"I meant what I said," I replied. "It was an accident. I was trying to hide um….something. Next thing I know we were staring at each other. I was kissing them before I knew it. I didn't ask, I wasn't even thinking about it. It's so embarrassing. I-I didn't want it to happen. I feel crazy and…."

"Slow down," says All Might making me realize I'm rambling. "Now you're saying you didn't want to kiss them?" I think about it and now I'm not so sure. Todoroki looked so beautiful at the time. The way he looked at me. I feel my cheeks heating up again thinking about it. The kiss was just as intense as it was in my dream except 10 times better. "Oh my…."

"What?" I asked.

"You're blushing," he states with a slight chuckle. "You always blush but this is different." I blush harder trying to decide if I should tell him it was Todoroki. I decide to keep that information to myself for now. I begin to fidget a little. "I won't judge you. Please continue….."

"We were looking at each other…," I explain slowly. "I was looking into their eyes…..they were so beautiful. I felt like…..I don't know….maybe everything in my life was going to be okay. At the same time, I could see this person felt just as much hurt. I wanted to see more so I leaned closer, then uh…..the kiss happened." All Might actually smiles.

"You're much too young for something this serious," he states.

"What do you mean?" I ask him with my voice low. I rub my burning cheeks trying to focus on what he wants to tell me.

"You sound like you have deep feelings for them," says All Might. "What you described sounds intense as well as intimate." Intimate? I don't know anything about being intimate. "Midoriya, I want you to focus on being the best hero you can be okay."

"I am," I reply. "I mean I will…..I'm just confused….." All Might sighs.

"That can happen…" he says slowly. I get the feeling he is hiding something. All Might seems to really want me to focus on my career of saving lives. I want to as well of course but I need to talk this out. I mean Todoroki isn't talking to me, it makes me grief. I bite my lip as I think of who else I can talk to. "What are you thinking right now?"

"I hurt that person feelings when I said the kiss was a mistake," I mutter.

"You said that?" asked All Might in shock.

"Yes, because it was an accident," I exclaim. He shakes his head.

"It wasn't an accident," says All Might. "You wanted to kiss them. You were taken in by whomever this person is. Your feelings were so strong at that moment you needed to express yourself. Did this person kiss you back?"

"I think so," I reply. "I mean it was so unplanned I think they were surprised too." I keep replaying the kiss over and over. I would totally be masturbating to it if I wasn't afraid of what Todoroki thinks about me.

"Are you focused on summer training camp ahead?" asked All Might.

"Yes," I reply. "I have been working hard."

"Good," he replies. "This training is not going to be easy. We want all the students to be trained at all times." I nod completely understanding. I talk with All Might some more regarding my training. What I should focus on and not focus on. I kind of wish I could train with Todoroki again. I not only enjoyed my time with him but I learned a lot. I get up finally deciding to walk home. I think I know who I am going to talk to about Todoroki. I trust that they can keep my secret. Now to figure out when is the best time to approach them.

TRAINING CAMP

Things have still been weird as I haven't been able to confide in my friend about Todoroki. He is still avoiding me. No one else has really noticed of course but it is still annoying me. We just made it through the forest having to fight our way here. I am a little tired I must admit. I wasn't expecting us to have to fight before we even got here. It would be easier if I could go 100% but I'm not there yet. If this isn't letting me know how hard training is going to be I don't know what else will.

Iida, Todoroki, I made it through the forest with little effort. Our trainers seem to be really impressed thus far. Despite being hit in the balls by this kid Kota things don't seem to be too bad. We get lined up to see which room we are staying in and who our roommate is. Makes me wonder how many other students before me have been here.

"Hey," says Uraraka walking over to me smiling. "You handled yourself pretty well back there."

"Yeah," I reply with a smile of my own. "I certainly tried my best. It was so exhausting though."

"Ditto," says Asui. "Uraraka and I are roommates, who did you get stuck with?"

"I don't know," I replied opening my paper revealing who I am staying with. I stare at the paper seeing Todoroki name written on there. I just glare at it hoping it will change.

"What's wrong?" asked Uraraka looking concerned.

"Nothing," I replied.

"Is it your roommate?" asked Asui. "Who is it?"

"It's just Todoroki," I reply. "No big deal."

"He is pretty cool," says Uraraka. "He seems like the perfect roommate. Very quiet, keeps to himself."

"Right," agrees Asui. "At least you didn't get stuck with Mineta." I chuckle because I'm very glad I didn't get stuck with him. I get along with everyone in class but Todoroki more so than the others. Well, that was before the kiss happened.

"You all can get washed up," says Aizawa. "Meet back here in one hour for dinner." I adjust my bag waving goodbye to Uraraka and Asui. I look at my room number making my way to my home for the next two weeks. Then we can officially enjoy summer. I'm actually a bit nervous but I have good reason to be. I get to the room and I don't hear any movement. I open the door not seeing Todoroki. The room is a simple design. It's small with one window in the center. Beneath the window is a nightstand. There is a twin bed to the left and one to the right. The beds have draws underneath for our belongings. I go over taking the bed on the right. I begin to pull out my items putting them up. By the time I am done, I still haven't seen Todoroki. Did he come to the room at all? I grab my bath items to head to the wash house.

I walk into the room and it is pretty big. I look around going up to an open sink. Several of the guys are already in here freshening up as well. We did seriously just get in a workout. I don't know about them but I am feeling really dirty.

"You know they have a hot spring here," says Mineta. I glance at him as he is speaking to Sero.

"I know," says Sero. "They said we can use it tomorrow. I can't wait."

"Why?" asked Bakugou. "It's just a fucking hot spring, no big deal."

"We will be next to the girls!" exclaims Mineta. "What if we can see them!" He can't be serious. "What's wrong Midoriya? You look horrified."

"Spying on the girls isn't cool," I reply before focusing on myself.

"It is just a peak," says Mineta. "It's not like I'm going to take things further than that." Bakugou rolls his eyes going back to washing his face.

"It just sounds bad," says Kaminair. "Although I like the idea of getting a look at them. Let's admit it, we got some hot girls in our class." Sero chuckles while Kirishima speaks up.

"You can't mean that," says Kirishima. "That is just fucking wrong. Would you want the girls peaking in on us?"

"Yes," says Mineta without thinking twice.

"Nobody wants to see your ass," sneers Bakugou.

"Hey!" exclaims Mineta. "There is someone out there who wants to see me."

"You keep telling yourself that," says Bakugou. I was about to go back to brushing my teeth when I see that patch of red and white hair. Todoroki seems to be done heading out the door. It's like he is moving in slow motion, I can't take my eyes off of him. I don't turn towards the mirror until the door closes with him out of sight. I jump seeing Bakugou staring at me. I look away feeling nervous as hell. Did he see me staring? I hope not. Bakugou is not the person I want to talk to about this. I get washed up feeling fresh and clean heading back to the room.

Once in front of the door, I can't help but take a deep breath. I open the door quickly looking to my left seeing nothing. I look to the right which is the side I picked and I see Todoroki standing there causing me to drop all my items.

"Shit….."I cry. He scared the hell out of me. Todoroki is standing there watching me gather my items from the floor. I can feel his glare on me making my skin hot. "I-I'm sorry…"

"You should be," he says harshly. "You almost hit me with the door."

"I'm sorry….." I say again as I finally managed to get my items in my hands. Todoroki rolls his eyes walking out of the room before I could say anything else. I stumble to put up my items to run after him. I want to talk about this. I didn't mean to make him this upset. I get to the hall to see he is already gone of course. I see Kirishima coming out of their room.

"What's going Midoriya?" he asked with a smile. He looks at me closer. "Dude, are you okay?" I rub my eyes.

"I'm fine…." I say with my voice cracking. Kirishima stops me.

"No, you're not," he replies. I can't stop the tears as they begin to fall. "Shit, come here." Kirishima leads me into his room closing the door. "What happened?"

"I-I don't know….." I stammer through tears. "P-please don't tell anyone, please…."

"Tell anyone what?" questions Kirishima grabbing me some tissues. He hands them to me before rubbing my back up and down in a calm manner. I take a deep breath through my sniffles almost feeling like I did the day I decided to take my life. Apparently, this is a different situation. I want to be alive but I still feel like shit. "Take your time man." I sniffled some more wiping my face before saying anything.

"I kissed Todoroki," I whisper.

"Whoa…." says Kirishima catching every single word. "Um…..wow…..um not trying to be nosy but how did that happen?" I begin to fidget with my fingers. I don't even fully understand how it happened myself. I mean sure All Might said I was drawn to him but now the question is why.

"I'm trying to figure that out still….," I admit timidly. "I was looking at him and the next thing I know we were kissing." I cover my face. "It was my first kiss, I really didn't plan it."

"I'm so confused," says Kirishima. "When did you guys even start hanging out?"

"After the festival," I reply. "It was on accident really. I mean but we actually trained together, had a small sleepover, he even had dinner with my parents."

"I'm still trying to get over the whole sleepover part," says Kirishima. "Holy shit…"

"It's a long story…." I mutter.

"We will come back to that," says Kirishima ushering me to sit down. "How the hell did you kiss him?"

"It just happened," I say sadly. "I wasn't thinking clearly after the kiss and told him it was an accident." Kirishima face falls.

"Was it an accident?" he asked. "Did you really say that to him? God, I have so many questions about this. All of this!"

"I think it was an accident but not in the way he thinks," I replied. "I mean I never kissed anyone before…"

"Oh boy….." says Kirishima sitting beside me. "You really got yourself into some deep shit." I nod in agreement.

"He won't talk to me…." I say sadly.

"How long has it been?" asked Kirishima.

"Since finals," I sigh.

"It has been a couple of weeks so why don't you try talking to him now," he replies. "It is not going to be easy knowing Todoroki but if you really like him it's worth trying."

"I don't know if I like him like that," I reply. Kirishima smirks at me.

"Trust me, buddy," he says standing. "If you kissed him, your first kiss at that, you like him. Come on let's get to dinner before all the good food is gone." Like him, I immediately think back to what All Might said 'Stay focused'. I frown because I didn't ask for this to happen. I have never really liked anyone…

We get to the area with the rest of our classmates. Uraraka and Asui saved me a seat while Todoroki is sitting at a different table from me. I had to make sure not to watch him all during dinner trying to enjoy myself. I was able to fake it but Kirishima knows the truth and I think Bakugou is assuming since he keeps fucking looking at me. I'm glad when dinner is over as the exhaustion of fighting earlier is kicking in. I get to my room and Todoroki isn't there, good. It gives me time to get my mind right and decide what I am going to say to him. I'm muttering to myself when he walks through the door. I look up with us making eye contact. The coldness in his eyes is easily felt.

"H-hey…..can we talk?" I ask.

"I don't have time," says Todoroki. "We got training starting early tomorrow morning. I would like as much rest as possible." Todoroki walks over pulling his shirt off. I can't help but stare at him wondering has he been training harder. His muscles are more defined than before.

"I u-understand….." I stammer. "Please, I really need to speak to you…"

"I don't have anything to say to you," he replies. Todoroki slides on his night shirt and I walk over to him trying not to get upset.

"You don't have to say anything," I say staring up at him. Todoroki tries to move around me and I won't let him. "Stop that! I need to say this." Todoroki glares at me but he does stop moving. "I kissed you." His face looks unmoved. "I kissed you because I wanted to but I never….I haven't…..ugh…" I'm getting flustered but I see his face softening a little. "The kiss wasn't a mistake. I just wasn't planning to kiss you. It just happened but I wanted it to. D-did you feel the same way? Did you want to kiss me?" I didn't mean to start rambling but I just want him to know I didn't mean it in the way he thought. I just had to work through my thoughts. Todoroki shifts his eyes.

"I did…" he says quietly shocking me. His cheeks begin to turn colors as I'm sure mine is as well. I wasn't prepared for him to say that.

"Um, that was my first kiss….." I say with my voice dropping.

"I know," he replies looking at me. "You told me this before."

"Oh….." I say flushing more. I don't remember. Everything was happening so fast. Todoroki reaches his hand out to me but stops dropping his hand back to his side. He looks at me with his face looking like what I was getting use to seeing, emotions only I can understand.

"Let's go to bed," he says. "I'm sure you don't want to be tired tomorrow." I nod because I really don't want to be tired. Knowing that he is talking to me no longer mad will make my night sleep much better. We both get under the covers in our twin beds right across from each other. "Midoriya,"

"Yeah," I say softly.

"Do you want to kiss again?" he asks bluntly. I swallow hard because I do want to kiss him again. The next kiss I can be more prepared. This is my chance to get it right…. "Don't overthink it. Just let it happen." Let it happen, that is what I did the last time even though I wasn't trying.

"Right," I agree. I finally roll over on my side pulling the blanket to my chin smiling. We are going to kiss again. This time it is going to be the real deal.


	18. Chapter 18

TODOROKI

I wipe the sweat from my forehead. They beat us down today. Nothing compared to my dad but damn close. I'm on my way to the hot springs to join the rest of my classmates for a relaxing evening. I would prefer to not be naked around them but whatever. I walk into the hot spring, it looks nicer than I thought for us being out in the middle of nowhere. I remove my towel finding a nice corner to sit in.

"I don't think I have ever been so tired," whines Sero as he leans back against the rock behind him.

"Tell me about it," says Kaminair. "I think they should give us massages too. I went into dummy mode twice today. I'm lucky I recovered in time to even enjoy this mini hot spring." It amazes me how so many of my classmates don't know how to work beyond their limits. Thank god they survived the school attack but I don't know if next time they will be so lucky. I did really good but if I learn to handle my fire even more, oh yes. No one will want to fuck with me.

"Midoriya!" exclaims Kirishima. "I have a seat for you over here." I watch as he walks nervously into the room. I'm doing everything in my power to take my eyes off of him. He looks so adorable with those rosy red cheeks, those cute curls flying everywhere. Midoriya removes his towel getting into the water.

"Thanks," he replies moving next to Kirishima. "How did you do today?"

"I held my top form for an extra minute," explains Kirishima. "I use to could only do it for 30 seconds before. I am hoping to make it to 20 minutes one day at some point. I could get a whole lot done if I can achieve that." Midoriya nods excitedly.

"Pretty good," Midoriya replies. "I'm working on some new power combos."

"You mean stealing more moves from me!" says Bakugou chiming in.

"I said I was sorry about that," says Midoriya in a low voice. "The movement is perfect for speed."

"Don't explain shit to him," says Kirishima giving Bakugou a death stare. "He knows that."

"It was mine!" exclaims Bakugou. I roll my eyes because he is being ridiculous. I guess my eye roll didn't go unnoticed by him. "You got something to say, icy boy!"

"Nope," I reply.

"Really?" he asked. "I don't recall your arrogant ass laughing when you almost lost control of your flames today." My nostrils flare because I didn't think anyone had noticed.

"I didn't," I lie. Bakugou laughs.

"Sure, you didn't," he snarls.

"Leave him alone," says Midoriya earning a glare from Bakugou. Midoriya can barely stand up for himself let alone someone else. I see him glance at me blushing before looking away. Kirishima tells Bakugou to calm his nerves. I get back to relaxing my muscles which is interrupted by Mineta trying to peak at the girls on the other side. I could have stopped him but I don't have time for that shit. Things get crazy when that kid Kota falls and Midoriya saves him. He used a small amount of his quirk making me realize he is gaining even more control over it. My eyes can't help but trace over his body in that small towel. I look away not wanting to get aroused in front of the other guys. I growl in irritation as that is not going to happen, time to go. I get out grabbing my towel.

"Hey Todoroki," calls Kirishima running behind. Oh god now what. I turn to look at him tightening my towel around my waist. "You okay? I know Bakugou can be an ass."

"I'm fine," I reply. "It's whatever. He needs to focus on his own shit." Kirishima chuckles.

"Right, right," he agrees. "I will remember to tell him that. Midoriya did good saving that kid. Can you imagine what would have happened if he didn't?"

"Yeah," I reply turning away from him. "He probably would have learned his lesson to not climb so high and be reckless. If he survived the fall. Later." I begin to walk away not in the mood to talk. I head into the room happy to see Midoriya is missing in action. I'm glad since I'm erect at the moment. I apply my lotion making sure not to touch my dick in the process. I want more than anything to touch myself right now. I can't, that will have to wait until I get home. God for the first time ever I am looking forward to going back home. I'm in the process of sliding on my briefs when the door opens.

"Ahh…s-sorry….." stammers Midoriya. I turn away from him focusing on getting on my briefs all the way up. I'm still hard but something tells me seeing his face will make me harder. I close my eyes trying to think of what to say.

"Good job saving Kota today," I reply sliding on my shorts. "It was a great save."

"It happened so fast," says Midoriya softly. "I was afraid I wouldn't get there to him in time. It was horrifying to see him fall like that…" I feel my erection has gone down, thank goodness. I make my way over to my bed.

"You did great," I reply peeling back my covers. I look over at Midoriya who is still in his towel. Fuck. I get under my covers turning over in bed facing away from him. "I can face away from you while you get dressed."

"U-um thanks," he stammers. I can hear him moving around. A part of me wonders if he is hard at all. Should I even be thinking about this? "I wish Mineta wasn't such a pervert." I laugh on the inside. That is like asking the sun to not shine.

"It was pretty much his fault," I reply. "I wonder how did Koda know one of us was going to try and look."

"Well, we are teenage boys….I guess," says Midoriya thoughtfully. "God I'm so tired."

"Me too," I reply. "I know we will sleep well tonight." I can hear him finally getting into bed cutting off the light. "Goodnight Midoriya," I say before I could even form the words in my mind.

"Goodnight Todoroki," he says sleepily. I close my eyes ready to see what tomorrow will bring.

THE FOLLOWING DAY

This is more than what I asked for. An attack, a god damn attack at our training camp. What are these villains really after because it doesn't make any sense why they keep targeting us? I fought hard but the experience of these villains is way harder than the ones who challenged us last year. I would never let them think that. I know there is no way to beat them but we need to get back to the main building.

I found out Bakugou is their target, he is so damn stubborn. He wouldn't listen to anything I had to say during the battle. I have more experience, I'm better at reading the situation but that made no difference for him. Things became more complicated as Tokoyami lost complete control of his shadow. I must admit it was terrifying to watch his shadow lash out at anybody and everybody. Leave it to Midoriya to make this work to our advantage against the villains but sadly it wasn't enough…I stare at Midoriya as he cries out.

"Kacchan!" he screams trying to reach him. Midoriya's broken body hits the ground no longer able to keep up with what his heart wants to do. If I wasn't holding one of our classmates I would definitely be helping Midoriya. It must be painful for him to move. His body looks like he has crawled through hell on his knees.

"Don't follow me…" Bakugou says as the darkness closes in on him. "Let me go." The look on his face matches his tone, his words. Dabi is close behind him as they disappear into the black void taking them god knows where. My heart breaks as I watch Midoriya cry out in anger of not being able to save his childhood friend.

"We need to get back," I reply. "I believe the villains are retreating but I would rather not run into anyone else with Midoriya being down." Shoji picks up Midoriya and we make our way back to the main building. The destruction of this attack is slightly worse as they achieved their goal of getting Bakugou. Ragdoll one of our training camp professors is missing. Everything around us is a mess. We're all checked out but the only person I can think about is Midoriya. I wait until I know no one is in his room where he is recovering. All Might took forever to leave his room and I wonder why that is. I don't have time to focus on that. I know my time is short and I really want to talk to him. I head into the room laying my eyes on Midoriya I cover my mouth to keep from crying.

He has broken both legs and both of his arms, his body is covered in bruises. He looks worse than I remember under the dark night sky. I see the stream of tears sliding down his cheeks. I swallow hard not knowing why I'm getting so emotional. It's not like we're in a relationship or anything. I'm afraid to walk closer to him.

"Who's there?" he asks emotionally.

"It's me," I say sternly. I can't let him hear that I was about to cry over how he looks. He slowly turns toward me. "Don't move, you're injured…" I move closer to the bed he is laying in. As I get closer, he begins to sob.

"I couldn't save them both!" he cries. "Why! Why!" I lean down hugging Midoriya as lightly as I can.

"Shhh, it's okay," I replied. "We did everything we could to save him." Midoriya continues to cry into my shoulder. I know for a fact he would have been hugging me back if he could. I don't pull away until he stops. I have a serious wet spot on my shirt but I know he had a lot to let out.

"Can you sit up my bed please," asks Midoriya. I grab the remote pushing the button until he tells me he is good. He stares at me with his eyes still red from crying. "What's happening out there?"

"You didn't miss anything," I replied. "Some more heroes showed up and was questioning a lot of us. 15 students were knocked out by the gas, Ragdoll is missing, I must say it is pretty awful." Midoriya closes his eyes looking like he is in a lot of pain. "Are you okay?"

"No," he says with a shaky voice. "Recovery girl informed me I can't use my quirk with my arms anymore…" I stare at him in surprise. Not only because he can't use his quirk in his arms but I don't understand how his quirk works. Midoriya has greatly improved since I met him. What does this mean for him? "I don't know what I am going to do….." I sit down on the hospital bed next to him.

"You are going to do what you always do," I say softly. "You will adjust." Midoriya looks at me giving me a small smile for the first time.

"Thanks," he replied. "You were really good today. Thank you for protecting Kacchan."

"Not an easy task," I replied. "I tried though, I really did." Midoriya gazes at me nodding in agreement. I can see the wheels in his head turning. "What are you thinking?" Before he can answer my father just had to interrupt.

"Shouto," he says fiercely. "I have been looking for you." He walks into the room looking at Midoriya as I stand up.

"Sorry," I apologize. "I was following up on my hurt classmate." I know my dad doesn't give a shit but I still wanted to explain myself.

"Um hm," he replies still looking at Midoriya. "Looks like this one didn't handle himself well." The hurt that flashes in Midoriya's eyes was enough to cause me to snap at my father.

"You don't know a damn thing," I replied. "He busted his ass saving two of our classmates. He almost succeeded in saving another classmate. If not for him we would have lost them both! He destroyed his body willingly so don't tell me he didn't do enough."

"We are done here," says dad. "Let's go." I look at Midoriya with the silent tears running down his face once more. I could kill my father. Why the hell is he like this? I begin to walk behind my father following him out of the building. We don't say anything until we get to his SUV that he has a hired driver to drive. Soon as I get seated I feel his hand against my face knocking the shit out of me. I glare down trying to force my eyes to focus as the floor is spinning slightly. "Don't you ever speak to me like that in public."

"We busted our ass," I hiss before looking up at him. "You need to look into how did the villains know where we are? This is some serious shit going down and you worried about how you look?" I shift my eyes away from him as the driver begins to leave the area.

"I'm surprised you didn't stop them," says dad. "That means you're not good enough."

"I'm good," I replied. "These villains were experienced fighters. I was only able to keep them entertained which is a huge task in itself." My dad chuckles.

"The nerve of you," he says menacingly. "You think that is a good thing? You're my son, you should have taken them out as All Might would have." I roll my eyes because here we go with this bullshit again. I listen to my dad tell me about how my training time is going to be double now that summer is in session. It's not like I was expecting anything different.


	19. Chapter 19

MIDORIYA

It took me took a little longer to recovery despite recovery girl kissing my injuries. I still don't know how I am going to fight without using my arms. I mean All for One works best with your arms, your fist. That is what All Might does. I am at the store as I just purchased a lollipop as I begin to plot. I want to save Bakugou but I have no idea where to start. These villains were so different from the ones we fought before.

"Midoriya," I turn towards the voice seeing Todoroki sister Fuyumi. She actually looks good but very stressed. She is dressed casually in a tee shirt, jean shorts, and some sneakers. "How are you?"

"I'm okay," I replied. "I'm worried about my friend."

"Of course," she replies looking just as concerned.

"Are you okay?" I ask her because she looks distraught.

"I'm not sure," she says softly. "Um, would you mind coming by the house?" I raise an eyebrow in surprise. "I mean if you aren't doing anything! I don't want to assume you can I just think Todoroki would want to see you."

"Are you sure?" I asked. I text Todoroki but never heard from him. She nods her head yes. "Okay, you take me to the house." Fuyumi gives me the smile I am so use to her having.

"Thank you so much," she replies. "I'm just asking for a few hours."

"Is your dad there?" I ask remembering what he said to me the last time I saw him. He hurt my feelings so badly I am not even sad about it but angry. I almost wanted to beat his face in.

"No," she replies quickly. I follow Fuyumi to a cute little light pink station wagon. It makes me think of Uraraka hero uniform. I get inside and she turns on the air taking off towards their home. "How are you handling everything? The school is not saying much on what happened."

"Yeah," I agree. "I still don't fully understand everything myself. I really want to know what are they doing to save Kacchan."

"I'm sure they are doing everything they can," she replies. "These villains sound really crafty. If they could figure out where you guys were why would you think they couldn't hide properly." I nod in agreement glad that she is so understanding. I still don't want to reveal all of my thoughts. We make light chit chat about the summer before finally arriving at the house. Fuyumi is walking quickly to the front door making me wonder what is the rush. She unlocks the door opening it. "Shouto is in his room. You can go ahead and head back. I will be here if you guys need anything, okay." I nod my head before I walk up the stairs I know will lead me to his room. I get to the door knocking not wanting to walk in on him. I don't hear any movement but pretty soon I hear his voice.

"What is it Fuyumi," says Todoroki opening the door. Our eyes meet and the look of shock on his face is so real. Todoroki never looks surprised. I can't stop myself from gasping when I notice the bruises on his face. I can see some on his arms that his tee shirt is not covering. "M-midoriya, what are you doing here?"

"I was invited…" I replied with my voice cracking. I gaze up into those two color eyes with so much emotion. "What the hell happened to you?" I know this didn't happen during our battle with the villains, those wounds are fresh. I reach my hand to touch his cheek with him tilting his head away from me.

"You shouldn't be here," he replies. "Fucking Fuyumi." I walk into his room closing the door softly. Todoroki is walking over to his bed. I notice the shorts he has on but his legs are also covered in bruises. It looks like someone tied him up and just beat the hell out of him.

"I think she is worried about you," I admit. I can see why she invited me now. "Todoroki….." He won't look at me but I can still see the emotion dancing all over his face. "Shouto….." He glares at me with his eyes becoming wet. I immediately take him into my arms hugging him. I'm hoping he doesn't have any more bruises than those I can see but I know he does. Todoroki buries his face into my shoulder as he begins to cry. I whimper because I have never seen or heard him cry. I begin to pat and rub his back making him cry harder. It becomes harder to hold up his body weight. "Come on Shouto." I lead him over to his bed having him sit down. He seems to be recovering now.

"Fuck….." he mutters wiping his tears with the back of his hand. "F-forget that you saw this….."

"Saw what?" I ask playing stupid. I would never tell anyone anything about Todoroki well except maybe Kirishima. He has been more than helpful with me figuring things out. Todoroki looks up at me with his eyes still slightly red. I continue to stare at him feeling a slight pull towards him. I swallow hard as my feet slowly guide me over to Todoroki. Once in front of him, I look down at him as he stares up at me from his seated position. I raise my right hand slowly sliding it into his hair.

"Izuku….."pants Todoroki in a tone I have never heard before. Is this it? Is this the moment we should really experience our next kiss? I keep my hand in his hair curling my fingers a little. Todoroki brings one hand up to my waist causing my stomach to do flip-flops. I lean closer to Todoroki with my lips stopping short. Todoroki glares at me closing the gap kissing me with his eyes open. I slowly close my eyes still nervous that this is even happening. Todoroki seems more than willing to indulge in the kiss as his hand grips me harder.

"Hahh…..ha…."I moan into his mouth. I turn out of the kiss feeling completely embarrassed. Todoroki is still panting but looking down. I put my hands over the front of my pants moving away from him as I become erect. That is to be expected as that kiss was truly something. Todoroki stands up grabbing my hand pulling me towards him. "N-no….." I whimper not wanting to face him.

"What's wrong?" he pants. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No," I reply still looking away from him. "Um…I just….mmm…." I feel like I can't even think. I'm beginning to freak out being hard in front of him. Sure, he saw me climax once and we kissed but that doesn't make this less embarrassing. Todoroki is walking towards me. I still don't want to face him.

"Can you close your eyes for me?" asked Todoroki.

"What?" I ask glancing at him now. "Why?" Todoroki is blushing and I feel like I just lost myself. So cute…

"Do you trust me?" he asks.

"Y-yes," I stammer.

"Do you really?" he asks looking serious. "That sounded a little too shaky for my liking." I take a deep breath swallowing my nerves.

"Yes," I repeat more confidently. Todoroki walks closer to me as my heart begins to slam in my chest. My eyes trace over his face that has little cuts here and there. I gaze up into Todoroki's eyes once he is in front of me.

"If you don't like anything I am going to do," he says sternly. "Tell me to stop….." My voice gets caught in my throat. I close my eyes trusting him completely. "I….I…." He takes a deep breath. "This is so hard for me Izuku…." I almost open my eyes hearing him say my first name. I manage to keep my eyes closed. I shivered feeling his breath on the side of my neck. "I care about you…a lot." I whimper because I know he does. Besides Uraraka, Asui, and Iida, he checks on me all the time. I don't count the time he thought I didn't like him. Todoroki presses his lips into the side of my neck softly. He runs his tongue slowly over my flesh before sucking on it lightly.

"Ahhh…ha….." I moan shuddering.

"You make me feel things I have never felt with anyone….." mutters Todoroki his lips still close to my neck. "You make me like this…" Todoroki grabs my hand sliding it down his abs slowly. I begin to pant with my eyes still closed.

"Ugghh…"I moan knowing where this might be going. Todoroki stops my hand right over his dick. I swear it is harder than mine. I can feel it easily through the thin fabric of his shorts.

"You knew where I was leading you….." he whispers in my ear. "No one makes me feel the way you do." I can't stop myself from speaking. Surely he can't mean that.

"Um….I'm sure you have been hard before…."I mutter.

"I have," admits Todoroki. "But not like this…" I hear his band of his shorts being moved around making my heart almost leap out of my chest. He adjusts my hand moving it to grip his dick. I breath hard with my eyes closed feeling how hard his dick is in my hand. Todoroki hand on top of mine feels so good. He is breathing hard but also sounding like….he is aroused. Todoroki slowly guides my hand up his shaft until I get to the tip. I gasp feeling the wetness at the tip. "I'm embarrassed to be doing this just so you know but…..I feel like you feel the same way I do." I open my eyes now looking at Todoroki who is still blushing. I glance down seeing my hand still wrapped around his dick. I blink not believing that I'm even holding it. My nerves kick in as my hand begins to shake as Todoroki places his hand over mine. "Do you feel the same or am I wrong?" I lean up closing the gap between us with a kiss. "Mmppphhh…"

"Ha….hahhh…"I moan into his mouth. Todoroki groans into my mouth as my hand begins to move up and down his length. He feels so much bigger than me. It didn't look big but looks can be deceiving. I have no idea what the hell I am doing but I do my best to continue stroking him as I would do myself. I start to massage my lips into Todoroki's as I begin to feel light headed feeling so many emotions. "Ahhh….ahhh….." Todoroki pulls away from me as I sit down on the bed feeling dizzy. I bring my hand to my head to keep the room from spinning.

"You okay?" asked Todoroki sitting down beside me.

"Yes," I reply looking down. I grab Todoroki wrist tugging at it. He looks at my hand before glancing back at me. I have no idea what I am doing. I nervously lay back on the bed looking up at him. Todoroki stares down at me and it's like he knows what I want even though I am still on the fence. Todoroki lays on top of me as I slowly spread my legs as I did in my dream. It….it feels like the right thing to do. Todoroki hovers over me as I stare at him. He slowly leans down until our lips are meeting once again. "Nnngghhh….."I moan becoming taken by his lips.

"Hahh….ahh….." pants Todoroki into my mouth as his hand slides up my side under my shirt. "Feels good…mmggghhnnn…"

"Ohhhh….."I moaned arching my back. He is right. It does feel good. Maybe this is what All Might meant until you meet someone to share this with. "Haaa…..haa…"

"Izuku….." he mutters. I whimper thrusting my hips against him. We both gasp from the pleasure we feel. It was just rubbing, I didn't know rubbing could feel so pleasurable. "Nnneeennn…" Todoroki focuses on kissing me as he continues to roll hips against me.

"Shouto…." I moan as we slide our hands into each other hair. I continue to meet his hips feeling his hard dick. Todoroki groans before pulling away. I look down realizing his shorts are beginning to bother him. He pulls them down and I notice the bruises immediately on his lower abs, hips, upper thighs. It doesn't matter where my eyes land there is a mark of some kind. My eyes get wide. "Shouto…"

"Don't stare…please…." he mutters. I look back at his face unable to get the image of his bruises out of my mind. Todoroki places his hand on the button of my jeans. "Is this okay?" he asks. I nod my head yes. Todoroki slides my shoes off before removing my jeans. He lays back on top of me with his boxers on. I still have mine on as well and I am glad he didn't take them off. I probably would have passed out from the sheer embarrassment alone. Todoroki leans down and I think he is going to kiss me but he doesn't. He leans down into my neck panting hard as he thrust his arousal against mine.

"Ahhh….hahhh….."I moan holding on to his strong shoulders. Todoroki tongue begins to glide across my skin with soft nips and bits. I can't help myself as I thrust back against him.

"Gggannnn…." groans Todoroki. "So soft…you're so soft….."

"Uggghhh…"I moan as my eyes roll into the back of my head. I gaze at the ceiling not believing this happening. My voice grows a little louder as the heat begins to build in my lower belly. "Ha…..hahhh….." I pant trying to control my breathing. "Oh god…..oh god…"

"Izuku, I want to make you cum…" mutters Todoroki. I shudder just hearing him say those words. "Ahhh….ahhh…..I'm going to touch you…..mmmm….." Todoroki hand slides over the side of my waist to my stomach. He is moving so slowly as if he wants to treasure every piece of this moment. His hand makes its way down my lower stomach grazing over my hairline.

"Ahhh…"I moan. Todoroki groans as his hand slides inside of my boxer slit. He carefully pulls my dick out wrapping his hand around my shaft. He latches on to my neck as his hand begins to move slowly, exploring me as I did myself for the first time. Knowing it is Todoroki feeling me in such as way has me trembling. "Hahhh…..ah….ahhh…"

"Fuck…" moans Todoroki. "Mmmppphhh…." He continues to stroke me, teasing me. He likes to go between fast, slow, medium speed. I never even tease myself. It is too much. Once I get close to the edge I usually always cum. It's too hard to pull back. "Oh god…..I need to feel more…"

"More…"I muttered. "W-what do you mean?" Todoroki pulls out his dick through the slit of his boxers breathing hard. The precum looks so shiny. How selfish must I be to not even touch him back? I reach my right hand out touching his length.

"Ohhh….hahh….." moans Todoroki before looking at me through his strands of hair. His cheeks now almost match the red color of his hair. I don't shy away as I begin to steadily pump my hand. "Ahhh….just like that…..nnngghhh…" He likes it…

"Ugggnnn…..hahh…"I moan as he begins to move his hand up and down my dick at the same pace. I arch my back with my body becoming hot quicker than earlier. I wonder if it is because I am touching Todoroki too. This feels so good, so intimate, I feel so close to him. Makes me wonder how many times has Todoroki touched himself before this. His movements are so firm, so confident. Todoroki pants as he leans down to my lips kissing me almost sloppily losing control.

"Izuku….." he moans. My lower tummy begins to tingle.

"Hahhh….hahh….."I moan with my body shaking. Oh god, what's happening? I know I'm climaxing but I never shook before, is this healthy? "I….think….ahhh….I think I'm going to c-cum…..ohhh…." Todoroki leans his forehead against mine panting harder. I look into his eyes before losing myself. "Shouto….haaa…..haaa…..aaagggaaahhh…." Todoroki buries his face into my neck continuing to stroke me as I cum. I tighten my grip on him due to the intensity of my climax.

"I'm cumming…ahhh….I'm cumming…" he moans into my neck. I shudder as I blink through my climax speeding up my hand wanting him to cum. "Izuku…..shit…uuuggghh…..nnngghhh….." I whimper feeling his cum run over the side of my hand as I continue to stroke him. His body starts to quiver a little causing me to turn my face into his neck.

"Oh god….nngghhh….."I moan finally settling back into myself. I feel so light, so giddy. We lay still for a moment basking in what we just did. Todoroki finally shifts so he can see my face. His cheeks are stained from the orgasm we experienced together.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Are you?" I ask remembering his bruises. Todoroki eyes shift away from me as he sits up. I'm sure he knows what I am hinting at.

"Let me grab some tissues," he replies. "I will be right back." Todoroki disappears into his bathroom as I lay there. I lift my hand up looking at the cum, Todoroki cum. It doesn't look like mine. It's so thick…..and clear looking. I bring my other hand over poking it, yeah definitely thick. "What are you doing?"

"N-nothing!" I exclaim dropping my hand.

"Looks like you was exploring my jizz," says Todoroki with a washcloth. He begins to wipe down my hand.

"W-what happened to the paper towel?" I asked.

"I didn't see the point where I could just wash you up myself," he simply replies. It looks like he already cleaned away my evidence. I watch as Todoroki walk away fully looking at all the bruises on him. I sit up running my hand over my tee shirt. Todoroki comes back in the room looking at me as he blushes. "Uh…did you need some water or something?"

"I'm okay thanks," I reply. The silence is so awkward now. "Can you…..can you tell me what happened?" Todoroki sighs heavily before sitting down next to me.

"My father wasn't pleased to know I didn't defeat any of the villains," he explains. "It was just him training me…..pushing me to my max."

"This is your max?" I question gesturing at his body. "That isn't necessary…..you were so good that night…"

"So were you," says Todoroki looking at me.

"Did your dad do this to you….because of me?" I ask carefully.

"No," he replies. "He would have done this regardless. Like I said I didn't defeat the villains."

"We are just kids….."I mutter.

"My dad could give two shits about that," he replies. We sit in silence for a moment. "Thank you for coming over."

"Sure," I replied looking at him. "You could have text me you know." He begins to blush. I can only guess what he means. "You didn't have to hide this from me." I run my hands over his skin. "I know he is hard on you….." Todoroki begins to look emotional causing me to lean up kissing his cheek softly. I kiss his cheek again causing him on the third time to turn towards me. Todoroki kisses me like I am everything to him. "Shouto…I want to save Kacchan…" Horrible moment to bring this up but I haven't forgotten him.

"I know….." says Todoroki. "What do you have in mind?"

"Well…"I reply thoughtfully. "I have an idea but we are going to need some help."


	20. Chapter 20

MIDORIYA

AFTER SAVING BAKUGOU

My plan worked. Iida and Kirishima were willing to help me and Todoroki rescue Bakugou. It was a lot harder than we thought. Iida had the smarts to put us in disguise so we wouldn't be recognized by the villains or anyone on the street. I'm still not use to people recognizing us from the U.A. festival. Nothing prepared me, prepared us for what we saw, what we heard. I can only describe the voice as pure evil. I have never felt such fear from a voice alone. He sounded stern, unconcerned, and like someone you would never want to piss off. Is this the guy who took Bakugou? Did he hurt Bakugou? We sat tight until a fight broke out. I could hear Bakugou big mouth anywhere.

We had one chance, and one chance only to get this right. Now it was not just about saving Bakugou but giving All Might the space he needs to take this villain down. I gave Kirishima the okay to grab Bakugou. Bakugou would never accept my help but he will from Kirishima. I couldn't have been happier. I don't care who Bakugou accepted as long as he let us save him. We did just in the nick of time before All Might had to spring into action. We worked quickly to get out of the way. We disappeared back into the city but stopped to watch the fight play out in front of us on the big screen.

I watch the TV as All Might true form is revealed. I know what this means. I am sure anyone watching do as well. My hero, our symbol of peace is no more. Now everyone knows…I begin to cry before I can stop myself. I feel a hand on my shoulder. I look over at Todoroki sniffling as he softly squeezes my shoulder.

"Hey," he says softly. "I know there is nothing I can say to make you better right now." No there isn't but I appreciate him trying. "Let's get you home….."

"No!" I exclaim. "I don't want to go there….." My father is back from his trip. He and mom are arguing about if they want me to still go to U.A. I can't handle that right now.

"My dad is home but I think I can get Fuyumi to help," he replies. He pulls out his phone calling his sister but I can barely listen to what he is saying to her. I'm too busy trying to stop crying. Todoroki leads me through the crowd as we officially separate from Bakugou, Kirishima, and Iida. I feel like someone is staring at me. I glance around seeing Bakugou staring right at me. I look away from him as I see Fuyumi pink wagon pulling up. Todoroki doesn't even sit up front. He sits in the backseat with me as I lay on his shoulder. I feel so drained right now. Fuyumi leaves the car once parked leaving Todoroki and me alone. "I just want you to know we don't have to do anything. This is just so you can be comfortable working through your emotions."

"What do you mean?" I ask looking up. I shift my eyes overseeing that we're in front of a hotel. I begin to blush and we haven't even left the car yet. "Oh my god…"

"You can go home if you like," says Todoroki. "I plan to stay here regardless. I'm not in the mood to deal with my father. I don't know what Fuyumi plans to tell him but I owe her big time for this." He doesn't want to deal with his father either. I will take my dad any day over his. I gaze at him and I know his intentions are honorable. Before I can respond my phone started to ring. I look down seeing it is coming from home. I feel my blood pressure just rise knowing who is probably on the other end. I answer the phone.

"H-hello….."I whimper.

"Izuku where are you?" asked dad. I sigh hoping that it was my mom calling but I was wrong.

"I'm out," I reply. "I won't be coming home tonight, it's school related."

"School related?" questions dad. "Are you okay? Your mother is worried after seeing All Might on TV." My eyes water just hearing that.

"I-I'm fine…." I struggle to say. "I just really want to be with my classmates right now. All Might is one of our teachers."

"I'm not sure if that is a good idea," says dad.

"Please," I beg with my voice cracking. Todoroki grabs my hand squeezing it lightly. I glance at him knowing I'm staying with him no matter what.

"Okay," says dad shocking me. "You can come home at any time if you need us. Enjoy the time you have with your friends while you can because we may be pulling you out of U.A." I don't have the energy to fight him on it right now. I can see Fuyumi making her way back over to us.

"Thanks, dad," I reply.

"I do want you to come home tomorrow," he replies. "I want to see you before I leave." I agree before ending the call. Fuyumi opens the car door.

"Everyone out!" she exclaims with a little cheer. Todoroki and I climb out of the back of the car. "Here is the key card, you only need to turn this in tomorrow morning. Check out time is noon."

"Thank you," I tell her. Fuyumi begins to smile at me before pulling me in for a hug.

"Thank you," she whispers in my ear. "My brother needs this as much as you do." Fuyumi pulls away from me looking at both me and Todoroki. "No funny business in there okay."

"Fuyumi…," says Todoroki blushing.

"Hey you are a teenage boy," she replies. "Who knows what you are thinking."

"Not that!" exclaims Todoroki grabbing my hand. "I'll see you tomorrow okay."

"Um hm," says Fuyumi. "Bye!" I walk hand in hand with Todoroki into the hotel. I'm nervous but too freaked out about All Might to care.

"You told Fuyumi about us?" I ask quietly.

"No," says Todoroki. "She figured it out on her own or worse she heard us yesterday." I don't think she heard us but you never know. Todoroki guides me through the hotel. He knows what floor and room we have since he has the key. He holds the card up to a black pad, it beeps allowing us inside. I look around and my eyes immediately land on the king size bed. The furniture here is very modern, so sleek, a very clean finish. The bed looks so fluffy and pretty with all white linens. The curtains are closed at the moment not that it matters since it is getting dark outside.

"Did you want to take a shower?" asked Todoroki. "I know I am."

"You can go first….." I mutter. Todoroki actually looks conflicted but nods his head before going into the bathroom. I turn on the TV with the first thing I see being All Might. The footage continues to replay on the news channel I'm currently on. I can feel the tears coming to my eyes again as my phone rings. I look down seeing All Might is calling me. I couldn't answer the phone fast enough. "H-hello….."

"Midoriya my boy," he greets. "Are you okay?"

"I don't know!" I cry. "What about you! E-everyone saw….they saw….." I begin crying feeling like a complete idiot but I can't stop. I didn't want anyone to know All Might's true identity. He is completely defenseless now. What if someone tries to kill him.

"Everything will be fine," says All Might. "I wasn't able to destroy All for One but I was able to at least get him put away." I rub my eyes whimpering a little. "You know what you did tonight was dangerous. What if he got his hands on you, any of you!"

"I had to finish what we started," I replied. "I let Kacchan down, I had to save him!"

"You could have ruined our operation," notes All Might. "We had everything under control. However, you all did save Bakugou. I'm not sure how things would have played out otherwise. It probably could have gone worse but I'm glad it didn't." I sniffle still glad I was able to save my childhood friend. "Where are you? The school board will be having a meeting tomorrow about what you all did."

"A-are we in trouble?" I ask with my voice low.

"I don't know yet," he replies. "I'm sure they will let you know." I sniffle again with my head beginning to hurt. "I will be okay. I have to go and rest but I want to see you tomorrow."

"All right," I sigh feeling exhausted. I end my call with All Might feeling drained as Todoroki comes from the bathroom. His fake mustache and wig are long gone at this point. I actually see him look concerned. He walks over to me in just a towel wrapped around his waist. His bruises are still showing but healing. Usually, I would be blushing but my mind is too busy to think about that right now.

"Hey," he says softly grabbing my face. "Are you going to be able to shower?"

"I don't know….." I mutter.

"Let me help you," says Todoroki. He helps me undress making me almost feel like a drunk person. I can't get my limbs to corporate as my mind is so mushy. Todoroki is so kind hearted. He actually gets back into the shower to help wash my body. I'm embarrassed as hell but it feels good to be pampered in this kind of way. I needed help because I probably would have struggled to even do such a simple task as showering. There was nothing sexual to what he was doing at all. The crazy part is Todoroki is the one who has injuries from his training I should be taking care of him. He even washes my hair. We get out of the shower with him running the towel over my body making sure I'm completely dry. He peels back the covers on the bed.

"I don't have any clothes…." I mutter.

"Me neither," says Todoroki. I realize he is still naked. He blushes looking away from me. Just because we touched other doesn't make this any easier. I thought it would in a sense but we still feel slightly embarrassed since everything happened. I close my eyes as he tucks me in. I keep them closed until I feel him get under the covers. "Do you feel better?"

"A little…." I admit.

"You're taking it pretty hard," says Todoroki. I know he is referring to All Might.

"Wouldn't anybody?" I question glancing at him. "He is our symbol of peace, how can we not?" Todoroki stares me face unmoved.

"You were really emotional though," he explains. "This is different. It was like…..you were losing a father." In a sense I really was. I rub my eyes almost about to cry again.

"If only I had saved Bakugou from the start this would have never happened", I cry. "I'm such an idiot." Todoroki grabs my hand.

"You're not," he says softly. "I…..I have something I need to tell you." I stare at him wiping away my tears.

"What is it?" I ask. "It can't be worse than this."

"I don't know how to tell you this," he says softly. "I think now is a good time…..maybe….." He glares at me for further approval.

"Okay," I say while nodding my head a little.

"You remember when you….um….jumped from the school roof," he says carefully.

"I like to forget that it happened now….." I reply. "Sadly my family tends to remind me of it….." Todoroki sighs.

"I saved you," he says bluntly. I continue to look at him not believing him. I would like to think I would remember if it was Todoroki that saved my life. "I didn't know you then. I was just walking and I saw you. For whatever reason, I couldn't let you die." Todoroki shifts his eyes away from me. "I'm so happy I saved you, that you didn't give up on life." I think hard and I mostly remember having the wind knocked out me. I know the school complained of the ice that was left behind but I didn't remember the person or why it was even there. Wait that means he knew this whole time. I cover my mouth as my eyes water. Todoroki finally looks back at me. "Izuku, will….will you be mines?" I whimper as I begin to start crying. Todoroki pulls me into his chest hugging me against his bruised body. "I like you…..so much….I want to be with you….all the time." I bury my face into his chest wetting it with my tears.

"Are you sure?" I asked through sniffles. "Do you really want me? I'm not really normal you know…."

"Fuck yes," he says grabbing my face forcing me to look at him. "I think I love you Izuku. I like you the way you are. What is normal anyway?" I lean in kissing Todoroki feeling this surge of passion flow through me. He doesn't think he loves me, he does love me. I think he might not realize it yet. I have never felt this way with anyone. I know Todoroki hasn't either. The fact he even mentioned that he wanted to be with me is a huge step on his part. "Hahh….ha…." I wrap my arms around his neck bringing him closer to my body.

"You saved me…" I mutter against his lips. "You saved me….." Todoroki nods his head yes against my lips. I allow my head to fall on his shoulder. Todoroki continues to hug me close. I can feel his heart beat against my chest. I close my eyes knowing I would have died if he didn't save me. He helped give me another chance at life. Now I have a quirk, I have friends, I have a…..boyfriend. Todoroki lays on his back cradling me as I lay on his chest nuzzling my face trying not to become overwhelmed with happiness despite the shadowy sad moment of our Symbol of Peace being no more.


	21. Chapter 21

TODOROKI

"Endeavor," says All Might. I look at him in his real body, his real form. I would have never thought he was so frail. He is so skinny, hunching over like an elderly almost. Perfect Disguise. We are sitting in my father's office. My father is smirking liking the idea that All Might has come to him.

"All Might," he replies. "I'm sorry your career has come to end." My dad is actually sorry, sorry he didn't beat All Might at his best. Now I can't even beat him because he is no longer a hero. All Might will always be a hero in my eyes. His skills and power were on a whole different league compared to everyone else.

"Thank you," he replies. "I came here to inform you that we're making some changes at U.A."

"Oh?" questions my father.

"U.A. greatly apologizes for putting your son in danger," he replies. "To ensure the students are getting the best training possible we are turning U.A. into a boarding school. We would like the students to live on campus."

"You almost got my son killed twice under your watch," states dad. "What makes you think this campus is going to make a difference?"

"They will be surrounded by the best," replies All Might.

"You were the best and that didn't do shit for my kid," says dad sternly. He is not really concerned about me but enjoying the fact that All Might failed to protect the students from being attacked by his villains. All Might bows.

"I sincerely apologize," he replies. "Please allow Todoroki Shouto to continue to be in our care. We will do our best to ensure he is safe." The room is quiet for a moment. I shift my eyes to my father as he actually smiles.

"My son has been doing fine on his own," he replies. "Sure, he can stay at U.A." I'm actually relieved. Not only do I get to continue to go to U.A. I will be living away from my father. I couldn't be happier. All Might looks up.

"Thank you," All Might replies with a small smile. "Todoroki has a lot of potential but I am sure you know that."

"Of course, I do and that is no thanks to me," he replies. "My son has a tight training schedule. Will you all be able to keep up with that?" All Might looks puzzled all but for a second.

"Of course," he replies. "The campus will have a gym and training quarters for the students to use on their own as they would like."

"Excellent," replies my father smiling.

"It will be ready in time for the upcoming school year," he explains. "Move in date is set for August 22nd with the first day of school starting the following Monday. We want the students to get settled into their dorms before starting."

"How kind of you all," he replies. "Anything else? I have important matters to tend to."

"Not at the moment," says All Might standing up. "Todoroki, I look forward to seeing you this upcoming school year." I nod my head agreeing with him. I'm not sure what he can really help me with but I'm looking forward to it. Any time away from this house is good. My phone rings and I see Kirishima is calling me. My dad is walking All Might to the front door. I take this time to dip into my room.

"Hello," I greet.

"Todoroki," says Kirishima. "A few of us are going to the mall to do some shopping. You want to come with?"

"No," I reply not having to think about it. The mall is not my thing. I want nothing to do with it.

"You're just as bad as Bakugou," says Kirishima. "I couldn't get him to come either." I roll my eyes not liking that he is comparing me to fucking Bakugou.

"Whatever, I have to go," I reply.

"Be that way," says Kirishima. "Later." He ends the call and I see a text from Midoriya. I small smile appears on my face. Midoriya Izuku is my boyfriend. I would have never thought the day I saved his life I would need him as much as he needs me. He is still really emotional about All Might. I feel like there is a deep connection with them. He said he is not his son so I don't know what that connection is but I'm dying to know. I hear my room door open. I turn around seeing my father.

"You know I had a good mind to not let you live on campus," he states.

"I know," I replied. "Imagine how much training I can get done."

"I'm not worried about that but the quality of training," he says sternly.

"I will be fine," I reply. "I'm 15 for god sake."

"You don't know shit," hisses my dad. "Just because you survived some real villains and saved a boy doesn't mean you know everything."

"I didn't say I did," I reply. My father walks over smacking me hard. I'm lucky I didn't bite my tongue in the process.

"Just because you grew a pair of balls doesn't mean you can talk to me any kind of way!" he shouts.

"I've always had balls," I snort looking down before meeting his stare. My father sneers at me as he gets in my face.

"Who is it?" he asks.

"Who?" I ask looking at him like he is crazy. I think for a change he might have finally lost it. He hits me again knocking the wind out of me. That slap actually hurt. I have to focus hard to keep my head from spinning. My eyes actual water from the impact of his hit.

"Don't think I don't know," he growls. "You like someone. Might be dating them for all I know." I keep my face still. How could he possibly know? Midoriya and I have only been dating 2 weeks. "You think because you got some girl you are a man now. I don't think so!" I don't say anything, it is best not to say anything. I hear my dad snort. "Listen here, you better do good at U.A. and come out number 1. You will not make me look bad. Don't think for a second because All Might isn't around you get a break." I just continue to look down wishing I could beat his ass right now. I'm so sick of this shit. "Stay in your lane." My dad finally leaves my room and I gasp feeling the weight of his hits. I run into the bathroom looking at myself in the mirror.

"Shit…." I hiss as my cheek begins to swell. I decide to get some ice glad that he didn't leave a bruise. I create some ice cubs putting them into a wash cloth. I hold the ice cloth to my cheek. I can't help but wonder what really gave me away. If my dad figured it out, what about my classmates? I head over to my phone remembering Midoriya had text me. I grab my phone from my bed seeing new messages.

Midoriya: Hey I know you aren't coming to the mall. I will get you something nice, miss you.

I smile. I love him, he is so thoughtful.

Kirishima: Some shit went down

Kirishima: One of the villains cornered Midoriya!

"What!" I exclaim. I was only away from my phone but for a few minutes. What the hell happened!

Kirishima: He is okay. We had no idea as we went our separate ways. He is talking to the pros right now. This is getting out of hand man. He told me to text you so you know what is going on.

Todoroki: Where is he?

Kirishima: He is almost done being questioned. His dad is coming to get him though

"Shit…, " I mutter running to grab my shoes from the closet. I don't care it if I can only see him for a few minutes but I need to see him. I grab my house keys from my nightstand running out of my room. No point in telling my dad I'm even leaving. He wouldn't want me to go anyway and I'm going no matter what. I put my shoes on running out the door catching a cab to the mall. It takes me 15 minutes to get there and police are everywhere. You would have thought they said it was a bomb inside the mall. I look around once out of the cab spotting Uraraka. As short as she is I can always spot her in a crowd. I run over with Asui spotting me first. She looks surprised to me.

"Todoroki!" exclaims Asui. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard about the villain," I reply. "What happened? Is Midoriya okay?"

"Midoriya is fine," says Uraraka. "He is pretty shaken though." I look around finally spotting him with his dad.

"Izuku!" I shout. I run over to him as he runs meeting me halfway. He throws his body into my arms. The look on his father face doesn't go missed by me. I ignore him just glad to see that Midoriya is okay. Midoriya buries his face into my chest. I know he is glad to have me here as his hands hold on tight.

"Shouto….." he says into my chest before pulling away. He glances up at me putting on his brave face. "I'm fine, I'm okay."

"I know you are," I replied staring down at him trying to reel in my emotions. "I wish I was here….."

"Izuku, we need to go now," says his father.

"Dad," he replies turning to look at him. "I…I want to talk to Shouto."

"You can talk to him later," he replies. "Your mom wants to see you." I can understand his parents wanting to get him away from this mess. Midoriya grabs my hand causing my heart to melt. He makes eye contact with me. I see that green hair kid that looked scared and sad before he decided to jump.

"Hey," I say softly tugging his hand that is holding mine. Those green eyes trust me so much. "We can talk on the phone. I know you have more you want to say." Midoriya nods his head yes.

"But you drove all the way here…." he states sadly.

"I technically can't drive yet," I reply. "I will be next year though, hopefully under different circumstances." Midoriya chuckles as his dad clears his throat. I dislike that he is cutting in our time. We are almost done here. Can't he see that I care about Midoriya, I'm worried. Although Midoriya is fine I know him. I also want details on what happened. Do I want to know why the villains keep coming to him? Midoriya eyes glaze over a little as he leans up close to me.

"Shouto….." he whispers. I can see his eyes are pleading. He wants me to kiss him. I lean down closing the gap between us kissing Midoriya gently. It was suppose to be just a little peck but I guess he felt the need to give me more. Midoriya deepens the kiss slightly by moving his lips with a quiet sigh. Everything disappears for a minute, all but a minute. I open my eyes when his father is dragging him out of my hold. "Dad get off of me! Please stop!" I stare ahead in shock because I didn't fully think this through. Shit. I look around seeing some of my classmates that are still here staring at me. It's just Kirishima, Asui, and Uraraka but still. I turn away from them with my cheeks burning as I begin to run out of the parking lot.


	22. Chapter 22

TODOROKI

I'm not ashamed of being with Midoriya but I didn't want anyone to know yet, especially not his damn father. I stop running as I pull out my phone calling for another cab. My heart is racing not because I was running but because just how quickly I feel like I'm losing myself. Losing myself within Midoriya. Is love suppose to be this way? Maybe my dad is right. I groan at the thought of that. The cab arrives quickly and I have it take me home. I get to the house with Fuyumi running towards the door.

"Did something happen?" I ask. She doesn't run without a reason to.

"I heard about Midoriya," she replies softly. "Dad was on the phone with the police."

"Why are they telling dad about any of this?" I asked closing the front door. Fuyumi folds her arms.

"You know dad is going to try and solve this," she replies. "He is the number one hero after all." She sighs. "Even All Might wasn't able to stop them and well now he can't. I thought he locked away the bad guy."

"Just one of them," I remind her as we head towards my room.

"Well is he okay?" she asked softly.

"He is," I reply. I head straight to my room the door wide open from the way I left it almost 2 hours ago. Fuyumi followed me there knowing something else is bothering me.

"I know that tone," she says coming into my room closing the door. "What's wrong?" I frown because I'm not sure if I want to tell her. If there is anyone, I could talk to it's her. I swallow hard closing my eyes. I don't know where to start.

"I think I got Midoriya in trouble," I say above a whisper. "I went to go check on him as soon as I heard but his dad was there."

"Is that a bad thing?" she asked. "Well long as he is not like our dad, I guess it's okay."

"He is not as bad as dad but he seems like he can be," I replied after much thought.

"Did he hurt Midoriya?" she asks. I go sit down on my bed pulling out my phone. I look at it and have no text messages from him.

"I don't think he will," I replied trying to keep my voice even. "He snatched him out of my arms."

"What do you mean?" asked Fuyumi. I glare up at her wanting her to get what I am saying. I can see in her eyes when she understands somewhat what I meant. She sits down beside me. "How long has this been going on?"

"I don't know….." I whimper. I run my hands through my hair. "We have only been dating for 2 weeks officially." I close my eyes. "I think I love him. He….ugh….." I slam my fist down on my bed. Fuyumi jumps. She recovers from the small scare beginning to rub my back trying to comfort me.

"It's going to be okay," she says.

"Yes, it will," I reply. "The sooner we get on campus at U.A. the better." Fuyumi comforts me a little while longer before heading to her room. Hours have passed and I haven't heard from Midoriya. Not until one in the morning at least. I glance at my phone as it lights up my face in the dim room. I actually have my TV on not that I'm watching it. It is just providing me some kind of comfort at the moment. I sit up in my bed quickly reading the message.

Midoriya: I'm outside

I run out of my room down the stairs. My father is out on patrol tonight thank god. Probably looking into those League of Villains. As much research as he is doing, I surely thought he would have had more information by now. I shake the thoughts of the villains from my mind as I open the door seeing my boyfriend standing there with puffy eyes. He sniffles with that sad puppy dog look on his face. He smiles when he sees me though, so brightly that it almost made me forget he was just crying. I hold my arms out with Midoriya immediately running into my arms. I hold in a sigh feeling him so close, in my arms.

"I left," he says muffled by my chest. "I had to leave, I needed to see you….." I kiss the top of his green hair. I'm so glad he feels the same way. Midoriya gazes up at me but not for long as he kisses me. I allow my emotions to take me as I wrap my arms around his waist pulling him close to me.

"Izuku….." I mumble against his lips. I feel his hands on my back making me groan lowly. I pull away from him staring at his face. He is blushing but still smiling despite the red eyes. "You took a risk coming here?" Midoriya nods as I take his hand into mine. I feel like an idiot realizing we were still standing with the door open. I pull him into the house closing the door locking it.

"I…I knew you would want to see me," he whispers. I lead him quietly to my room.

"Lucky for you my dad is out," I reply. "Otherwise this wouldn't be possible. You will want to be gone by morning though."

"That's fine," he replies. "I don't want my parents to know I'm missing…" I lead him into my room cutting on my lamp next to my bed. "You don't have to turn that…..on….." He is staring at me with rosy cheeks. I look down remembering I have no shirt on, just shorts.

"Sorry," I apologize grabbing my shirt from my bed. I can sense his discomfort as I pull the shirt over my head. "Is that better?" He blushes but nods yes. I hold in a smirk knowing my body is such a huge distraction for him. "What happened?" Sorry but that has been on my mind for the past 6 hours. I want to know what happened. I sit down on my bed as Midoriya sits down beside me. He knows what my question is referring to.

"Everything was going well," he sighs. "Like we all got to the mall and was trying to decide on where we wanted to shop. I thought this guy was just a fan but I realized he wasn't as he started talking."

"What did he want?" I ask. "Did he threaten you?"

"He did," replies Midoriya. "He was just rambling or whatever. I was more so focused on him not killing me." Midoriya can scare easily at times but it is not like him to not pay attention to what a person is saying. He glances down at his lap beginning to fidget with his fingers. "Can we not talk about it." I nodded unable to say anything….I feel like he is hiding something from me and I don't like it.

"What happened when you got home?" I ask calmly. "Must have been bad for you to sneak out."

"It was," he replies still looking down. "My dad wanted to know how long I was gay." Gay? The thought never even crossed my mind. I mean I don't think I am gay….. "I told him I'm not but you are my boyfriend. He said I'm too young to be dating and he refuses to accept me dating a guy." Midoriya rubs his eyes. "I can never get anything right….." He sobs a little. I grab his hand wanting to provide him with some kind of comfort and support. "Dad wants to pull me out of U.A."

"Wants to," I state. "He hasn't done it though, has he?" Midoriya shakes his head no.

"Mom is fighting him on it," he explains. "She liked that All Might came to the house in person to apologize and ensure my safety. She is giving U.A. one more chance. I don't know what will happen if she finds out the school is attacked a 3rd time."

"I hope the villains won't be that stupid but you never know," I reply with a heavy sigh. Midoriya nods.

"Can we cuddle?" he asks.

"Sure," I reply pull back my covers. "Let me get you some clothes, no offense." Midoriya actually chuckles. I walk to one of my draws grabbing him a tee and shorts. Midoriya pulls his shirt over his head as I make my way back over to him. He is so god damn pretty. He looks at me noticing I'm staring. He walks over slowly closing the gap between us smiling at me. He places his hand lightly on top of mine. The way he looks at me causes my mouth to go dry. He takes the clothes from my hand putting them on while staring at me. I have to turn away because I'm getting turned on. I have never seen Midoriya stare at me so intensely, so confident, so wanting… We get under my covers and Midoriya finally glances at my TV.

"What are you watching?" he asks.

"Oh just whatever," I replied. "I couldn't sleep so I was just had it on."

"Okay," says Midoriya getting comfortable. I lay back on my bed with him quickly laying on my chest burying his face in it. I rub his back thinking he is still upset but that seems to not be the case. "Shouto…do you ever think about sex?"

"What?" I ask glancing down at him. He can't even look at me. He keeps his face hidden.

"A-answer the question…" he mutters with his face still in my chest.

"Yes, I do," I reply. Midoriya is shaking a little against me and I know it is from nerves.

"I…..I want to have sex," he whispers into my chest.

"What was that?" I asked feeling my blood pump harder. Midoriya and I have never really discussed sex. Our relationship, friendship has been natural. I don't know why I thought it would stay this way.

"Don't make me say it again…" he mutters.

"If you want something say it with conviction," I instruct him. I'm mostly challenging him because I don't think he is going to do it. He is still shy, a little shaky, I know this will be hard for him to do. Midoriya shifts his head meeting my eyes. He is beginning to sweat a little as I see strands sticking to his forehead. His face is the reddest I have ever seen since meeting him.

"Will you have sex with me?" he asks slowly. My eyes widen as I realize how serious he is about this. I'm actually scared, scared to have sex. Do other things I'm okay with but following through the actual act of sex is different. I bite my lip because I don't want to tell Midoriya that. We just started dating, I don't want to push him away. I know he would probably be willing to wait but still…..

"Um…, " I say slowly. I begin to cough as I rack my mind on what to do. "Why don't we explore other options first." Midoriya tilts his head to the side.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well…." I say beginning to rub his back up and down. "We could do some more kissing, touching, use our mouth…"


	23. Chapter 23

TODOROKI

Midoriya gasp before burying his face in my chest. He is so damn cute I swear. I chuckle squeezing him closer into my body. "How do you feel about that?" Midoriya looks up at me leaning forward kissing me. As always, the kiss is soft, romantic even. His hand glides over the side of my exposed abs he is not accompanying with his own body. I groan feeling aroused immediately. "Ggaahhh….."

"Haaa…ha….." pants Midoriya into my mouth. I grip him a little harder as we continue to kiss. Midoriya whimpers a little as he slides his hand down the side of my waist over to my erection. He carefully runs his hand over the fabric.

"Ohhhh….." I grumble turning out of the kiss. I know we have touched each other before but this feels different. Midoriya places his lips against the side of my neck. His wet lips begin to massage into my neck as his hand begins to play with my crown through the fabric of my shorts. "Uggghhhh…"

"F-feels good?" whispers Midoriya.

"Y-Yes…..haaa…ahhh…." I moan feeling like I can't even form words. He goes back to kissing my neck. I shudder once he begins to lick before blowing lightly on my skin creating a new sensation. The small bites…god I don't think I have ever been so hard in my life. "Fuck….ahhhhaaa…."

"Mmmm….." hums Midoriya as he slides his hands inside my shorts. "Shouto…." I glance up at Midoriya. His face is red as he realizes I didn't have any boxers on under these shorts. I was in bed for the night, what the hell did I really need them on for. Midoriya pulls his body away from mine leaving me cold. Midoriya shifts on my bed. "Shouto…..I want to taste you." I whimper because I know I'm going to cum. I have never had anyone touch let alone go down on me ever. This is beyond what we did before. Midoriya already has me so worked up.

"Okay…" I whisper. Midoriya looks at me blinking his eyes as if he is upset. "What?"

"Do you really want to do this…..with me?" he asks softly. "I don't want to feel like I pressured you."

"You didn't pressure me," I reply. I can tell he doesn't believe me. I slide my hand up to his cheek and into his hair. "I want you to…." Midoriya stares at me blushing.

"I-I don't know w-what to do…" he stutters softly.

"Me neither," I say trying to find my voice as I look at him.

"I'm going to do what feels right," he replies. "T-that's what you do." He is correct, that is exactly what I would do. "Can you um shift to the side of your bed, you know…..sitting." I know what he is saying. I remove hand from his face sliding to the side of my bed standing up. I remove my shirt and my shorts not wanting to mess up any of my clothes. Midoriya removes his clothes blushing so hard his ears are red. I can't help it as I stare at him naked before me unable to believe what we are about to do.

"We don't have to do anything….." I state softly despite my dick protesting. I want this release, rather by hand or his mouth. My mind is made up with wanting to be intimate with my boyfriend. Midoriya stands over me reminding of our first official kiss together. He takes my hand placing it on his chest.

"I want to," he says softly gazing at me. "I want to experience pleasure with you." I can't stop myself from leaning up kissing him hard as hell. I felt like he just told me he loved me but in so many words. Midoriya groans wrapping his arms around my neck.

"Ahhh…..ahhh…"I moan into his mouth feeling his hard cock against my abs. I begin to kiss Midoriya more desperately before he pulls away. He looks down at my dick as his chest is heaving from him breathing so hard. He gets on his knees between my legs. He nervously places his left hand on my inner right thigh. I try to control my breathing but it is getting harder the closer he leans in. Midoriya grabs my dick into his right hand. "Haaa…." Midoriya looks at me blushing before closing his eyes. He sticks his tongue out licking my crown softly. "Uuuggghhhh….." I groan. Holy shit this really happening…

"Hahhh….." whines Midoriya as he continues to lick around my crown like a lollipop. He is not doing much but it still feels good. I whimper watching him as those freckled cheeks are ever so pink. My eyes begin to flutter after a few minutes. This pleasure is new but also intense.

"Ohhh…ahhh….." I cry softly thrusting my hips. Feels so good…..the pleasure begins to get powerful. "Haaa….shit….." I didn't expect to last long but still….Midoriya quickly takes my crown into his mouth. "Hahhh…..nnngghhhh….." Midoriya is focused as he sucks and begins to move his hand up and down. My toes begin to curl with my body realizing what is happening before I do. I arch my back trying to fight my climax. "Izuku…..haahhh…" Midoriya glances up at me.

"Mmmpphhh….." he hums around my dick still sucking away as his hand strokes me. The pleasure begins to make its way up my body.

"I'm going to cum….." I groan trying to hold on. "Uggghh…..let go….." Midoriya continues to suck but harder. I can't stop it, oh my god. "Oh….oh….aaahhh….ahhh….." Midoriya finally let's go breathing hard with his cheeks so red. "Fuck….fuck….haahhh….." I watch as cum squirts out onto Midoriya face. I'm beyond embarrassed as I look at him through hooded eyes.

"Ahhh….." he gasps in shock closing one as around round of cum squirts onto his face some getting on his lip. His hand begins to jerk my dick increasing my pleasure.

"Shit…." I whimper. "Izuku…..ahhh shit…" Midoriya places his mouth back on my crown sucking lightly. "Oh….god…..you can stop now….haaa…ha….." My dick is way sensitive now. Midoriya finally releases my dick pulling his head away.

"D-did I do okay?" he asked. I nod my head yes not sure what to say. It felt so good. I almost want to have sex with him. I want to be inside of him, bringing him pleasure. I quickly realize I'm not sure how to even do that. I frown realizing I will damn sure find out. "What's wrong?" asked Midoriya standing up. I look at his dick at full attention leaking just a little bit.

"Nothing at all," I say softly realizing he is worried. "I want to um do you too." Midoriya blushes nodding his head yes. "Lay on my bed please." I decide I'm going to lay on my stomach and give this a try. Midoriya nervously climbs on my bed. He grabs a pillow before turning over to lay on it. I guess he wanted to be comfortable I can't complain. I lay on my stomach staring at him. I think I want him to open up. "Can you spread your legs…" I say it as nicely as I can not wanting to scare him. I stare at him knowing this is not the first time I have ever seen another guy's penis but this is my boyfriend we are talking about. Midoriya covers his face with both hands beginning to shake once more from nerves. I wiggle my way between his spread legs. I'm surprised he is still hard although he is so nervous. I try to figure out how to tackle this. I wrap my hand around his dick as he did to me earlier.

"Ahh….." he murmurs letting his voice out. I begin to stroke him lightly with my hand as I stare at him. He seems more comfortable with my touches but that is understandable. I turn my face into the inside of his thigh kissing it lightly. Midoriya gasps and I swear I felt his dick twitch in my hand. I squeeze his dick harder not wanting him to cum yet. He whimpers shuddering. I decided I'm finally ready after stroking him for some time. I take his crown into my mouth and his reaction gets me hard immediately. "Aaagggaahhh…." Midoriya arches his back.

"Ggaaa….." I groan around his length. He looks so beautiful, he feels so good. I watch him continuing to move my head up and down pleased with the fact that I'm causing him such pleasure.

"Ohhh….Shouto….." he cries. Him saying my name in that tone got me so hard as if I didn't just climax. My eyes roll into the back of my head as I continue to go down on him. Midoriya's dick is not as big as mine. I don't care about size or anything but just something I noticed. I take a risk swallowing more of his cock into my mouth. Midoriya reaches out grabbing my hair. "Shit….ahhhh…"

"Mmmppphh…" I moan. I like that reaction a lot. I can't accommodate my hand as I would prefer anymore. I drop them down to two fingers moving up and down with my mouth. The movement feels weird, I wonder does it look weird too. It doesn't matter because Midoriya seems to be enjoying what I'm doing. This makes me happy seeing how I just came on his face. He begins to pant harder arching his back up and down as if this pleasure is too much for him.

"Hahh…..ha…." he cries. "I'm….I'm going to cum…..oh god…..ahhhh….." My dick twitches hearing that wanting to cum again. I blink my eyes before focusing on Midoriya. Guys say all the time tight and wet is good. I decide to suction my mouth as I slow down before speeding up my movement. "Haaahh…..haaa….aaagggaaaahhhh…." Midoriya back arches as he thrust into my mouth. I begin to taste his cum causing me to close my eyes as I feel my body tingling. Shit, this is wonderful. I swallow every single drop before pulling away. I slide my way between his legs leaning down and kissing him. "Mmmppphhh….."

"You're not embarrassed to kiss me," I whisper against his lips.

"N-no…." he pants slash stammers. I look at my boyfriend and his eyes look hazed over. He stares at me wrapping his arm around my waist. "S-sure you don't want to have sex." We both begin to chuckle as I lay my head onto his shoulder. Funny thing is I do. After experiencing that, it was great. I want to be prepared for our first time. I need to do some research but I won't tell him that.

"Not yet….." I say quietly. "But soon…" I turn my face to see Midoriya close his eyes looking high.

"Ugghhh…" he groans as if he is exhausted. I nuzzle my face into the crook of his neck not wanting to part from him. At least I know there is no longer a doubt in my mind….I love him.


	24. Chapter 24

MIDORIYA

I feel so good right now. Sure, I didn't have sex but it was close enough. I have never felt so close to anyone more than I do Todoroki. I giggle as I get close to home. Once outside of our small home I peer into the living room looking to the left seeing no one is up. Looks like it is one of those days mom forgot to close the blinds, good. I unlock the front door closing it quietly. I make my way to my room opening the door quietly as I can. The first thing I see is my dad and mom. Dad is sitting on the bed while my mom is pacing back and forth. Her eyes light up hearing my room door open.

"My baby!" mom exclaims running over to hug me. I embrace into the hug despite it being too tight. Sometimes I think she worries too much but it is my fault for trying to end my life before. She worries more now than she did before.

"Mom, I'm fine," I replied. She finally breaks away from me. I look off at my dad in the background behind her. He looks pissed.

"Did you really think we wouldn't notice you were gone?" asked dad. I feel terrible but at the same time, I don't. "I know you were with that boy."

"Honey not right now," says mom turning to him. "You're the reason he probably ran off."

"Don't blame this on me!" he exclaims. "He needs to be held accountable for his actions. He doesn't need to be seeing some boy. If you're going to be going to U.A. risking your damn neck at least do it right."

"I am!" I exclaim feeling annoyed. I'm doing everything I can to become the new symbol of peace. A hero that everyone can believe in. He makes it sound like I'm wasting my time at U.A. "I'm doing very well at school. Mom told you what All Might said!" My dad snorts.

"That means nothing to me," he replies standing up. "You're grounded for a month."

"What!" I exclaim. "It's summer vacation!" I haven't been grounded in years but I remember it being a very unpleasant experience.

"You should have thought about that before you snuck out," says dad walking pass me. "Do it again and your punishment will be worse." I bite my lip to keep from crying. I look at my mom for help but she just shifts her eyes away from me leaving my room. My dad follows my mom out closing my door without another word. I sigh glad that I'm alone. At least my dad isn't like Endeavor. I shiver thinking what Endeavor would do to me if he found out I snuck out. I blink back the tears that threaten to fall. All I can think about is I won't be able to see my boyfriend during the summer. I sigh trying to keep from crying. I hear my phone ring distracting me from my thoughts. I glance down seeing it is Kirishima. What is he doing up so early?

"Hello," I say with my voice low. I don't want my parents to know I'm on the phone. God forbid they take my phone from me. I need this phone, it's my current lifeline to Todoroki.

"Hey," he greets sounding wide awake. "Man, I have been texting and calling you."

"I'm sorry," I apologize. "It's a lot going on over here."

"I bet," he replies. "S-so….um you and Todoroki…." I begin to blush as I sit down on my bed.

"Yeah…." I say slowly.

"That kiss…" says Kirishima before chuckling. "It looked um intense." I smile remembering what I felt like at that moment. I could have died…..for real. Seeing the guy who saved my life after almost dying at the hands of a villain. I wanted to be in his arms, feel his lips, feel his everything. "That good huh?"

"What?" I question coming back. Kirishima laughs.

"So you guys are a thing?" he asks.

"We are," I reply. "I don't know how he feels about others knowing. It's not something we talked about. My dad…..he isn't taking it too well."

"I figured when he snatched you away from him," says Kirishima. "I felt so bad for you. Your dad seems hard on you."

"He is," I reply. "Lucky for me he is on the road 98% of the time. He just grounded me this morning for sneaking out last night. I just had to see him."

"Sounds like you're in love," says Kirishima. I don't even have to think about how I feel.

"I am," I admit. "I really am."

"I'm happy for you," says Kirishima. "I'm glad you're okay and that you didn't get hurt yesterday after meeting the person you love." He has no idea how big of a deal this is. I went from being quirkless, wanting to die, to gaining a quirk from my hero, and living my life. I'm actually happy, I want to live. "So I um….had something I needed to talk to you about."

"Okay," I reply surprised by this invite. "What do you need?"

"Um….fuck…" he says before chuckling nervously. Kirishima is never nervous. "I…I think I like Bakugou." Holy shit. I lean forward on my bed.

"Are you serious?" I ask him.

"Yeah," he replies. "Since you are with Todoroki and know Bakugou better than any of us I thought you could help me."

"I'm flattered but I think you know Bakugou just as well as I do if not better," I reply. "I have only been dating Todoroki a few weeks. I'm pretty new at this myself."

"Oh…" says Kirishima. "How…how did you tell him how you felt?"

"I kind of didn't…" I reply after some thought. "Don't you remember that embarrassing kiss and me saying it was an accident." I close my eyes still regretting how that played out.

"I remember," says Kirishima. "I mean but still how did you tell him how you felt?"

"I kind of didn't," I reply after much thought. "I mean we talked it out and just agreed to let things happen naturally. If I had to go on who admitted their feelings first, it was Todoroki."

"Hmmm…." hums Kirishima. "I shouldn't be surprised. He was probably blunt about it." I laugh.

"He kind of was," I reply. "I mean…..you will know when the moment is right. Todoroki told me exact same words and he was right."

"I want to tell Bakugou so badly," says Kirishima sounding emotional. "Like when we lost him at training camp…..I never felt my heart hurt so badly. I never want to feel that way again. I want him to know there are people here who really care about him. In this case I care about him a lot. I want to be with him."

"You should tell him," I encourage. "Kacchan can be a loner though but he seems to like you though. He takes help from no one, trust me. He seems always to accept your feedback." Kirishima laughs.

"Thanks, Midoriya," he replies. "I appreciate it. I will let you know how things go when I tell him."

"Okay," I grin.

"What did you and Todoroki do last night?" he asks with a laugh.

"N-nothing!" I stammer. I cover my face blushing hard. God, I want to have sex with Todoroki so badly. If his mouth made me feel that way…..what it is going to be like when we go all the way. Kirishima continues to laugh.

"Yeah okay Midoriya," he replies. "I will let you have that one."


	25. Chapter 25

MIDORIYA

DORM MOVE IN DAY

I happily set my box down on the desk inside my dorm. We get our own dorm room, no roommates! We even have our own bathrooms! I mean they really thought of everything. I walk over to the sliding door that would take me outside to the small balcony each student has. I almost feel like I have an apartment, a very small apartment with no kitchen. I went shopping getting me some All Might stuff for my dorm room. Can never have enough of All Might merch! I hear a knock on my door causing me to turn around. I go and open the door smiling at Todoroki.

"You look so happy," he states walking into my room. I texted him as soon as I got here. Todoroki arrived this morning thanks to Fuyumi. I'm sure he couldn't wait to get away from his father.

"You should be too," I reply closing my door. This summer has been rough. Todoroki dad sent him away for training while I had to deal with the fact my parents are getting a divorce. My mom says it is not my fault but I feel like it is. Dad was mad mom decided to have me continuing to go to U.A. He really lost it when she accepted the fact I'm dating a guy. I don't know why I thought my dad would be understanding. It's not like anything is going to change with this divorce anyway. He is barely home.

"I'm so glad," he replies. "I got my room set up already, took me a while. I'm very picky about how my personal space should look." I chuckle because I know for a fact his space is going to the cleanest room I have ever seen in my life.

"This room is pretty spacious," I note. "I have a lot of work ahead of me…." Todoroki pulls me in for a tight hug.

"God I miss seeing you," he mutters.

"I know," I reply before burying my face into his upper shoulder. I sigh into the hug. I didn't want to allow myself to miss him so much during the summer but I did. He smells so good, he feels so good. I try to keep my head on straight as I rub my face into his chest a little. Todoroki coughs a little before pulling away.

"Did you need help setting up?" he asks.

"Um sure," I reply. "I got everything here." Todoroki goes to the first box which is my bedding. He pulls out my All Might comforter raising an eyebrow. "What? He's my hero….." Todoroki turns away from me and I can't help but feel embarrassed. Too late now. He helps me set up my bed and hanging up my posters. I'm glad he is here because I am shorter and it would have been more challenging.

"Hey," shouts Mina from the hall. Todoroki and I go into the hall to see what the fuss is about. "Did you guys want to see everyone's room?"

"That would be cool," says Kaminair. Mineta rubs his hand grinning. I am scared to even know what he is thinking.

"We were thinking the best room could get a little prize," suggests Hagakure.

"Let's do it!" says Kirishima.

"Where is Bakugou?" asked Uraraka. I notice Kirishima roll his eyes. I wonder what happened. He never reacts like that when anyone mentions Bakugou. I will have to make sure to grab him later and inquire. Kirishima text me during the summer. We even hung out a few times. I wanted to ask him about Bakugou. I knew he would tell me when he actually asked Bakugou out so I decided to sit back and wait.

"Doesn't matter," says Kirishima. "Let's get started." They start with my room first as we make our way around to the other rooms and other floors. Todoroki and Momo to me went all out for their rooms. It didn't even look like a dorm room at all. I like Todoroki room a lot though. I suppress a smile to know I will probably be spending a lot of time in there. The girls just announced the winner is Sato when Todoroki grabs my hand leading me away.

"Don't you want to hear want to hear what Sato prize is?" I ask.

"Don't care," he replies. "I haven't seen you in 2 months. I want you to myself." I blush as he leads me to his room. He closes the door locking it as I stand there watching him. Todoroki turns around pulling me in for an emotional kiss. I felt like any control I had is lost to my teenage hormones. I groan into the kiss as I wrap my arms around his neck pressing our body together. "Fuck I missed you…."

"Shouto…." I moan feeling so emotional. I know he doesn't just miss me sexually but mentally as well. Before Todoroki got sent away we texted every single day, all day. We know where the other was at all times. Most would find this behavior unhealthy. In our case, it is just our thing, something we do. The fact I got cornered by a villain made Todoroki want to check on me even more. He holds me tighter sliding his tongue into my mouth. "Ahhh….haa…" I pant. He slides his hand down grabbing a hand full of my ass. "Haaa…."

"I want to try something….." Todoroki mutters against my lips.

"Okay," I say softly.

"Would you mind undressing for me?" he whispers. I look at him blushing.

"C-Can I get under the covers if I do?" I asked. Todoroki appears like he is thinking.

"Sure," he replies. "Um don't worry. I'm going to undress too." Todoroki removes his clothes actually looking nervous. I am already nervous but seeing Todoroki being shy makes me blush harder. He is rarely nervous. I get undressed quickly moving under the covers. I pull them up to my chin very nervous. Todoroki is grabbing something from his draw making his way over to me. "Do you still want to have sex with me?" I'm stunned by his question. I blink quickly coming out of my thoughts.

"Yes," I reply. "No pressure though." Todoroki moves the covers back climbing between my legs. I blush like crazy feeling his dick against mine.

"I still want to wait a little bit but I was doing some research," he says. "Uh, the area has to be stretched out whatever so I wanted to do that today. Just to get a feel of what it would be like." Todoroki is blushing hard too.

"You want to stretch me?" I asked. He nods his head yes. I smile up at him unsure of what to really do. I wrap my arms around his neck pulling him down for a kiss. Todoroki kiss is coming across anxious but only for a moment. He finds his inner passion once again kissing me just as passionately as he had earlier. I finally thrust my hips against him wanting some friction.

"Ohhh….." moans Todoroki against my lips.

"Ahh…haa….." I moan in return. I lick my lips as I readjust myself under him. Todoroki looks at me giving me a small smile. My heart fucking melts.

"Are you ready?" he asks. I nod my head yes. I watch as Todoroki actually opens a condom before grabbing the lube on top of it. "The condom is to keep my fingers clean…..just so you know….."

"Oh," I say embarrassed. Todoroki leans closer to me rubbing his nose against mine before kissing me. I swear that kiss took the air from my very lungs. I exhale deeply becoming dizzy by lust. Todoroki thrust his hard cock on the inside of my thigh groaning. "Haaahh…" I moaned arching my back. Todoroki falls away from kissing me pressing his lips into the side of my neck. I turn my face into his neck as much as I can. His finger begins to circle my entrance feeling extra wet with lube.

"Izuku….." he moans before pressing his finger inside of me. The way he says my name has me shaking with need.

"Mmppphh…." I groan. It doesn't good but not bad either. The only thing that is making me hot is the fact that I know Todoroki is putting a part of himself inside of my body.

"Relax Izuku…." he pants. "You need to relax for this to work." I didn't realize I was so tense. Todoroki begins to kiss the side my neck softly before biting it lightly.

"Aagggaahhh…" I cry.

"Shhh…" he hushes. "Not so loud. Are you trying to get us in trouble already?" These are moves he has done before but never with his fingers inside of me. It just feels different. 

"No…." I whimper letting him know I don't want to get caught.

"That helped…." he says. "You got a little softer. Do you want me to keep going?"

"Yes, please," I replied feeling a little hazy. I want to be ready when the time comes for us to finally go all the way. Todoroki pulls back to look at me. I don't know what he saw but the flicker in his eye let me know he was pleased. Todoroki takes my mouth sliding his tongue against mine. I begin to lightly thrust against him soon forgetting that his finger has us joined together. I slide my hands into Todoroki hair that is giving me a great grip as I thrust against him.

"Uggghh….." groans Todoroki pulling out of the kiss.

"W-what?" I pant. "Are you okay?"

"Yes…" he mutters before panting. "I'm going to cum…..if you keep doing that." I have no idea what I am doing. I mean besides rubbing my own cock against his stomach. I didn't think he would be getting any pleasure out of that. I look at him curling my fingers into his hair as he looks at me. His lace ever so red. Todoroki pulls his finger back but this time he adds a second finger when he slides back inside.

"Haaa…ha….." I whimper arching my back. Todoroki leans down kissing me as his fingers begin to dive inside of me. I feel like my body is becoming hot all over. "Shouto…" I pant. "Aaaggghhh…" My body starts to tingle as that feeling I get before climax. Oh my god am I going to cum? "Uggghh….." My eyes flutter before rolling into the back of my head. Todoroki licks the front of my neck in small swipes as his fingers continued to stroke my walls.

"Hhaaa….Izuku….." he moaned. "You're getting tight."

"S-shouldn't I be?" I pant. Todoroki kisses the left side of my neck.

"Yes," he moans. "This feels different…fuck." I believe him as my body begins to shudder. This feels different for me too, a good different. "Ggaaahhh…..all I can do is picture you gripping my dick like this…" I whimper rolling my hips without much thought.

"Oh god…." I shriek tossing my head back. The heat from my groin is beginning to boil over and I can't stop it. "Shouto….Shouto….haaa…..haa….aaagggaaahh….I climax riding Todoroki's fingers as the pleasure spreads throughout my body. I wasn't expecting this. Usually I can tell him when I'm climaxing but it just hit me so suddenly.

"Ggaaahh…." groans Todoroki. "I'm cumming…I'm cumming…..ahhhh…aaaggghhh…" Todoroki begins to shake as he thrust his cock against my thigh. I moan feeling the wetness on the inside of my thigh as he cums. "Ahhh…..shit…uugggghhh…." I close my eyes feeling so good. I usually always feel like this after doing anything of sexual nature with Todoroki but this time he had a piece of himself inside of me. I can't describe how incredible it feels. This lets me know just how intimate sex really is. "God I don't feel like moving."

"Mmm….." I hum. "Me neither….." Todoroki shifts so I can see him. He leans down kissing me causing me to moan.

"Ahhh….." he mutters. "You're going to get us in trouble."

"Am not," I chuckle. Todoroki finally removes his fingers moving to toss the condom.

"How did you feel?" he asks. "Did you feel okay?" I sit up on my elbows.

"Are you kidding me?" I ask. "I felt good, really good," I admit. I blush. "I really want to have sex with you. It felt so…..so connected in a sense." Todoroki nods in agreement blushing. I think he is finally thinking about going all the way with me. Todoroki gets a washcloth wiping the inside of my thigh.

"Great my sheets are dirty already," he states causing me to chuckle.

"You're the one who couldn't control yourself," I chuckle.

"Like you didn't want it," smirks Todoroki. He leans onto the bed kissing me. I feel like a real teenager at this point. Sneaking around having sex, well sort of. I get dressed in my clothes. I inform Todoroki I will see him at dinner. I almost don't want to leave him. I finally head out of Todoroki room smiling because being with him is everything. I need to focus on school now, especially my training. This is not the time for me to get caught up with my boyfriend. I begin down the hall back to my floor when Kirishima calls out to me. I turn around and he is blushing heavily.


	26. Chapter 26

MIDORIYA

"Hey," Kirishima says jogging over. "Getting some one on one with Todoroki." I cover my face immediately remembering what just happened. "I'm just kidding. What are you up to?"

"I'm about to go over the materials for this upcoming year," I explain. "I didn't read it beforehand. I was too busy shopping for our dorm."

"Right!" exclaims Kirishima. I look at him and that sadness is still there. I can hear he is trying to hide how sad he really feels. We begin to walk towards the elevator.

"Um, how was your summer?" I ask carefully. "I didn't hear from you much." Kirishima appears hurt, I know that face because I wore it many times myself.

"It was good," he replies. "It was more than I thought it was going to be." Despite him saying it was fine he looks terrible. I begin to smile feeling there is some truth to what he just said.

"I'm glad to hear that," I reply. "We had a rough 1st year then the stuff after summer training camp…..ugh." We step on the elevator heading down to my floor."

"Right," agrees Kirishima. "I hope this year goes much better."

"Agreed," I reply. "So….uh…what happened with the whole Kacchan thing." Kirishima actually looks away from me sighing.

"Can I explain that to you in private?" he asks.

"Of course," I reply as the elevator stops on my floor. I head to my room unlocking the door letting him inside. Kirishima is always smiling, looking carefree so I know he is really bothered. He runs his hands through his hair messing it up a little and he seems to not even care.

"I hate the fact that I love him," he says with a shaky voice.

"Why?" I ask trying to hide how I really feel. Kirishima loves the hell out of Bakugou. I mean maybe Bakugou prefers not to date guys. I think Kirishima would have flat out told me if that was the case. "I mean love can be a beautiful thing. Did you tell him how you felt?"

"Yes and no," he replies making me nervous because he is fidgeting. "Didn't you see Kacchan at all this summer?"

"Not really," I reply. "I saw him in passing but we didn't hang out or anything." Bakugou has been off since being kidnapped. I don't blame him. I decided to give him some space. Kirishima looks at me with his cheeks turning pink.

"We had sex," he blurts out. My face drops in shock. That is not anything Kirishima mentioned wanting to do before but I know all about when that desire hits you. I can't help but become a little jealous because I want that connection with Todoroki more than anything. Especially after today.

"H-how did that even happen?" I ask quickly. I can't keep the look of surprise off my face.

"You have to keep this between us," says Kirishima.

"You know I will," I reply softly.

"Fuck," cries Kirishima hitting his fists against his thighs. "I was so scared…..I was scared to move forward as you said. I was hanging out with Bakugou I mean its what people do during the summer. He had this idea to go camping which I hate by the way, but I mean it was with his family. I actually like his mom." Of course, he does. Bakugou is just like his mom in a lot of ways although he would never admit it. "His parents actually gave us space. Bakugou wanted to set up camp close to the water under a tree. His mom disagreed but his father thought it was cool. They set up their tent further back from the water." I nod to let him know I am still listening.

"Bakugou…." he sighs. "He has night terrors from the kidnapping." I would have never guessed but he is so good at hiding how he feels.

"I know he was having a hard time dealing with…" I reply. "I feel bad for not trying harder to make him more comfortable."

"He wouldn't have told you he is having a hard time dealing with everything that happened," says Kirishima. "He wouldn't even tell me. I had to find out during our camping trip. It was just so…bad. He was sweating, almost blew us up literally."

"Jesus," I say sitting in my chair at my desk. Kirishima nods.

"I have never seen him so emotional," he explains. "At first he didn't want me comforting him at all. By the 3rd night, I guess he got tired of not being able to sleep. He actually cuddled up to me…then he was kissing me and you know…" I blush nodding my mind letting the information sink in.

"You could have told him how you felt then," I suggest. Kirishima shakes his head no.

"That wasn't the time or the place," he replies. "The next day he acted as if nothing happened but the remaining nights we did a lot of sexual stuff." He covers his face for a moment. "When we came back from the trip our intense interactions continued. I finally told him how I felt and he actually got mad."

"Mad for what?" I question in confusion. I will never understand Kacchan. He obviously cares for Kirishima. He doesn't let anyone get close to him and well Kirishima got not only close but intimate. According to Kirishima Bakugou made the first move.

"I don't fucking know," hisses Kirishima. "We haven't spoken since then. I don't have shit to say to him." He folds his arms looking more pissed off. I have so many questions but it feels rude to ask. Kirishima stares at me. "So you and Todoroki do it yet?"

"No!" I exclaim. "He is wanting to take things slow." Kirishima drops his arms.

"I know you guys did something," he replies with a slight chuckle. "You're blushing way too hard." I chuckle before covering my face.

"We have done other things…" I admit knowing he won't tell anyone. Kirishima chuckles walking over sitting on the bed.

"I will tell you what I know," he replies. "If you share with me. Plus it's a lot to know. I mean stuff I don't think they will ever talk about in school. I mean we are into guys after all." I nod understanding.

"Well, we do a lot of kissing or whatever," I reply. "We have touched each other of course and we experimented going down on each other." I cover my face in embarrassment.

"Got it," says Kirishima. "Do you know who is going top or bottom?" I know what he means right away.

"God no!" I exclaim. "I mean we only talked about it really the one time." I am probably going to have Todoroki top. It felt good having him on top of me. The way his fingers made me feel. I decide to keep those thoughts to myself.

"Hmmm….." hums Kirishima staring at me. I begin to blush.

"W-which one did you do?" I ask nervously.

"I topped," he replied. "Since it was unplanned it was not the greatest experience. I mean it was great but could have been better."

"Really?" I question. "How so? I want to be prepared when the time comes with Todoroki." Todoroki is researching sex on his own but I haven't even begun to look into it. I didn't want to freak myself out with too much information. Kirishima smiles.

"Well cleaning the area is important," he replies. "I mean we all know what comes out the back door." Oh god…..I wonder if that is why Todoroki used the condom. "Not only that I didn't know you were suppose to stretch the area. I didn't know that was even a thing. Bakugou refused to back down though." I can see him being stubborn about it. He has balls for that because Todoroki fingers felt big to me….I mean his dick is much bigger than one or two fingers. "Once I learned all of that the next time was better. I actually helped Bakugou clean the area much to his displeasure."

"Well, at least he let you do it," I reply.

"So true," says Kirishima with a wide grin. "You also want to have lube. Guys don't have nature on their side with self lubrication." I nod taking in everything that he is telling me.

"Um, thanks for telling me all of this," I reply.

"No problem," he replies looking at me. "I'm sure you and Todoroki will get around to doing it."

"I hope so….." I mutter.

"What do you mean?" he asks. I glance down not sure if I should say anything. No point in not saying the truth at this point.

"Well, I think he is holding back," I explain. "I really want to go all the way with him. He likes doing everything but you know….the actual sex…."

"Wow…" says Kirishima. "I shouldn't be surprised. He has serious trust issues."

"We have a good relationship!" I exclaim. "Does that mean he doesn't trust me!"

"Relax man," says Kirishima putting an arm on my shoulder before I go on a ramble. "I think he does trust you. I mean he speaks to you more than any of us. He also kissed you out in the open so don't doubt how he feels about you so much. I'm sure he is just very nervous and scared. I mean having sex is a big deal. I mean, after all, I did with Bakugou…..it hurts like hell that he pushed me away." I gaze at Kirishima knowing it would destroy me if Todoroki did that to me after we did something so intimate. "Enjoy the little things…..being that intimate can change things." I nod completely understanding what he is saying. Somehow a small part of me is worried that Todoroki doubts my love for him.


	27. Chapter 27

TODOROKI

I'm snuggled into my bed sleeping well. School has been in session for a couple of weeks but we are all working on our signature moves. I already know what mine is but I'm trying to see if I can pull it back a bit more and do just enough to freeze one person without hurting the people around me. I have no plans of using my fire side right now. Not until I can control it better. I hear a knock on my door bringing me from my sleep.

It was soft but loud enough for me to hear. I'm groggy but see it is almost 1 am glancing at my phone beside my bed. I climb out of bed knowing it has to be Midoriya. No one else would dare come knocking on my door at this time. Midoriya could get in trouble being out of his room at this time. It must be really important. I open the door and his clothes are dirty, he has tears falling down his face, eyes red, hair flying everywhere. He looks a mess to simply put it. I pull him inside quickly closing my door locking it.

"What happened?" I asked quietly. I have more questions running through my mind but this one would cover everything I need to know if he answers the way I think he will. He sniffles.

"I fought Kacchan…" he cries lowly.

"What the hell?" I question. He walks further into my room not meeting my eyes. He walks past me before finally stopping.

"He was mad at me," he replies. "I mean we are suppose to be working on signature moves. He wanted me to fight him at full power using my quirk. No holding back, no nothing. It was far worse than when we did All Might's first training. I swear he was trying to kill me." Midoriya finally stares up at me with a look in his eyes I have never seen before. "I didn't want to kill him but I wanted to fucking hurt him. He has always lashed out at me. I'm not trying to be better than him in any way, I just want to be the best I can. What the fuck does he want from me! He hated me when I didn't have my quirk and hates me more that I have one….."

"What do you mean you didn't have a quirk?" I ask. Midoriya realizes what he said. He appears frightened before he starts crying, shit. I walk over to him holding him close burying his face into my chest. I don't want the guys to think I'm the one crying. I lead Midoriya into my bathroom turning on the shower. "Let's get you cleaned up okay." Midoriya seems like he has checked out. I haven't seen him this quiet since All Might true form was revealed. I help Midoriya wash up. He is not even blushing letting me know just how far gone he is. I get him dried and back into my room. I dress him in some clean clothes of mine. I know he will give them back to me.

"Can I stay with you?" he asks.

"You know you're not suppose to be here," I reply.

"I'm already in trouble anyway," he replies. "I will take the full blame I promise." His eyes are starting to water. I could still get in trouble but how can I turn him away? He looks so broken. I nod yes leading him over to my low platform bed. We're going to be snuggled together tightly but I don't mind. I pull back the covers allowing him to get into the bed first. Midoriya lays down looking more exhausted by the minute. I lay down facing him. "Thank you…"

"You're welcome," I reply. Midoriya stares at me as I see a tear escape his eye before he starts crying again, damnit. I pull him into my chest. "It's going to be all right." I rub his back trying to get him to relax. He cries harder to the point his body is shaking. I don't know what to do. I lean down kissing his cheek because I want him to know no matter what everything will work itself out. I will ensure that it does. I could beat Bakugou's ass for this shit. I kiss Midoriya cheek softly over and over. He finally begins to relax in my arms with his cries dying down. I lay back against my pillow as he sniffles.

"I-I was q-quirkless….." he whispers. I would say he isn't serious but I know he is. Midoriya is always so honest with me well except the time he said us kissing was a mistake. "That is why I wanted to die. Everyone made me feel like shit, like I was worthless…especially Kacchan." My heart is beating so fast as I stare at the ceiling. I think back to when his dad said mentioned how he suddenly had a quirk. Now it all makes sense. Midoriya has his face still in my chest. He begins to shake lightly. "My quirk was passed to me…..please…..don't tell anyone. I'm not the only person affected by this." I can read through the lines with everything hitting me at once. He is certainly not All Might son but he has All Might quirk. One that was given to him.

"You don't have to say anything else," I reply. "We won't speak on this ever okay." Midoriya buries his face in my chest as if he is trying to hide. I lay there wondering does Bakugou know the truth. I can now see why he is so surprised by Midoriya's growing skill set. He had no quirk for years and is exceeding him in every way. Deep down I'm impressed because he was able to take me on last year when he was so new with his quirk. I bite my lip wondering what would have been had he learned to control it? It would truly be like fighting All Might. Midoriya manages to drift off before me as I have way too much on my mind. All I keep thinking about is how much he must trust me to reveal his deepest darkest secret.

I awake to Midoriya moving around in my room. I force my eyes to adjust. We don't have class today so no need for him to be in such a hurry. He went through a lot last night. I want to make sure he is okay.

"Hey…." I croak out in my sleepy voice. Midoriya glances at me blushing hard. He has his dirty clothes in hand beginning to fidget. I sit up getting out of bed carefully. "Are you leaving?" He nods his head yes. "Stay right here, I want to talk to you." I walk into my bathroom not waiting for him to confirm he would wait, I know he will. I wash up quickly. I can see he used the towel from last night to wash up. I'm glad he did that. Nothing like knowing my partner is clean. I head out of the bathroom with Midoriya is looking at the floor still standing right where I left him. I walk over grabbing him lightly by his chin forcing him to look at me. "You okay?"

"Yes….." he says softly. I can see he is worried about everything he said last night. My feelings for him didn't change but got stronger. He was already perfect but now he is beyond that. My boyfriend is truly something special. I look down at Midoriya with my heart beginning to hurt as I become overwhelmed with emotion. I lean down slowly kissing Midoriya because it feels right. Midoriya kisses me back slowly. I continue to massage my lips against his with my arousal increasing. I bring my hand up to Midoriya cheek wanting to hold him close. I want to feel more. "Haaa….ha…Shouto….."

I continue to kiss Midoriya with my emotions spilling over in waves. I feel the need to feel him in ways I need before. I stop kissing Midoriya to lead him over to my bed laying him down. My eyes trace over him as his face begins to turn a cute shade of pink. I slide my hands over to the shorts I lent him. I pull them off slowly to see he is already beginning to get hard. I pant looking at his dick before leaning down kissing him more aggressive than I intended to.

"I want you…" I moan against his lips. "I love you Izuku…..you're perfect." Midoriya whimpers as I push his shirt over his head. Once I have him completely undressed, I remove all of my clothes. I grab for my lube and condoms that I didn't think I would be using so soon. However, being prepared is what I'm best at. I get my fingers ready knowing I will need to stretch him. This time around I don't even want to waste a condom. I just lube up my fingers leaning down to kiss him.

"Mmppphhh….." moans Midoriya arching his back as my finger slides inside.

"Hahhh…ha…" I groan. I have only fingered Midoriya 2 times after the first time we tried it. I realized it can take a long time to loosen those muscles up. I mean sure we could invest in butt plugs but it is not that serious. It would also take away from when Midoriya and I decide the moment is right, like right now. Midoriya thrust against me moaning softly.

"Ahhh….ahh…" he cries. I begin to shudder because with his voice being quieter it sounds like his pleasure has increased in some kind of way. I kiss him deeply unable to prevent my hips from moving against my hand in between his legs. It's a good thing I jacked off yesterday because had I not done that I wouldn't have lasted this long. Everything is too raw right now. Midoriya gets fed up when I get to two fingers. "Shouto….please….."

"I think you need some more time," I pant.

"It will be okay," he whispers. "Y-you just need to take your time." I stare at him but his mind is certainly made up.

"Okay," I say softly. I open the condom putting it on. I make I put in on correctly trying not to allow my nerves to get to me. I love him, there is nothing for me to really be nervous about. I apply some lube on Midoriya before I lean closer to him as he wraps his arms around my neck. "Are you sure this okay? I don't want to hurt you….."

"You could never hurt me," he says softly. I gaze into his deep green eyes becoming lost. I begin to kiss Midoriya as I line up with his entrance. Feeling it out is a little easier since I fingered him. I still feel like I don't have enough room.

"Izuku…..I'm going to have to move your legs," I explain.

"Move my legs?" he questions. I shift his left leg back with my hand things feels ten times better. Midoriya let out a little cry but I think it is because he is slightly embarrassed. I look down at him as I begin to push my way inside. "Ggaahhh…"

"Shhh…"I remind him. I have to admit his entrance is pretty tight even with all the stretching. I begin to push again and his arms go from around my neck to my shoulder. I push my hips forward a little harder and I get my head inside of him gasping as Midoriya arches his back crying out.

"Hahhh….." he moans. He turns his face away from me. I lean down whispering in his ear.

"Are you okay?" I ask softly. "I can stop. There is no point in doing this if we both can't enjoy ourselves."

"No…" he mutters. "I love you." My eyes widen as he means every single word of it. So much emotion. Midoriya observes me as he slides his hands into my hair. I roll my hips slowly with him groaning. The pleasure I feel is beyond anything I have ever felt before.

"Haa….." I hiss into his mouth. This is so passionate, so much pleasure, I can seriously see why guys cum so quickly. I'm barely hanging on myself now. I'm hardly inside of him, so fucking tight. Midoriya shifts under me probably trying to get comfortable but instead causing me to feel a lot of delight at once. "Ahhhh….fuck…haa…..haa…." I begin to snap my hips softly.

"Shouto….." he wails looking at me through his hair that is bouncing off his forehead as my thrusts begin to increase. I groan as I feel more of my dick enter inside of him. I wasn't trying to it just happened. "Uugggh…..ahhh…ahhh…" I start gasping as I feel my climax climbing my spine in a way I never felt before. I lean down close to Midoriya holding him close as my hips are still thrusting.

"Oh my god….haaa…hahh….." I gasp. "Aaaaggghhh…" I feel so unprepared as I begin climaxing hard. "Ahhh…..ahhh….."

"Ahhhh…" sighs Midoriya as I feel his eyes on me. I lay my face on his shoulder panting. This was beyond what I expected. I'm so glad I waited. Part of me wishes I waited longer because I already want to feel like this with Midoriya again. To have this kind of connection with someone you love is indescribable. I shift to feel his hard dick under my abs.

"Y-You didn't cum?" I asked him shifting so I can see his face. I shiver slightly, my dick feels overly sensitive now. I adjust myself pulling out of Midoriya as he whimpers.

"I'm sorry….." he apologizes. "It was just a bit too uncomfortable for me. N-not that I didn't enjoy it." I toss my condom in the trashcan beside my bed. I sit on my knees pulling Midoriya hips into my lap. He covers his mouth to hold in his cry. I lean over him slightly as his bottom rest on my thighs.

"You have nothing to apologize for," I tell him. I grab lube wetting my fingers once more.

"W-what are you doing?" he whispers.

"I'm going to make you cum….." I whisper sliding my two fingers inside of him much easier.

"Ahhh….ahh….." cries Midoriya arching his back. I wrap my left hand around his dick beginning to stroke him slowly as my fingers continue to move inside of him. He begins to gasp and I know he is feeling it already although I have yet to really get started. He drops his voice to a whimper as I continue to move my fingers inside of him while stroking his dick.

"Does it feel good?" I huff. I can't help it but to become aroused watching him.

"Y-yes…..ahhh….." he whines. I watch as his face begins to twist in pleasure. His chest heaving as he arches his back with his ass tightening on and off around my fingers. I watch as his cheeks go from pink to that shade of red I know so well. He begins to pant rolling on to my fingers. "Shouto…..I'm close…..I'm close….." This has got to be a record. I do have to remember I was just inside of him and maybe that helped him along a little faster. My dick grows hard as I watch my boyfriend reaching his peak.

"Fuck…." I grumble staring at him as I curl my fingers. Midoriya arches his back releasing soft cries.

"Uggghhh….I'm cumming…..I'm cumming…" he cries. I stroke him with my hand a little tighter as my fingers continue to work their magic. "Aaahh…..haa….haaa…aaaggghhh…" I watch as cum lands on his abs as I continue to stroke his dick until the very end. Midoriya is panting and withering as my fingers are still moving. I stop realizing he is now sensitive to my touch. I shift his bottom off of me leaning down kissing him before running to the bathroom to grab a wash cloth and get him cleaned up. I walk back over to him warming up the cloth in my left hand.

"Are you okay?" I ask him as I wipe him down. He stares at me through hooded eyes.

"You worry about me so much….." he says.

"I can't help it…..I love you," I reply blushing as I continue to wipe him. I'm certain my love for him is what has me acting like this, doing such crazy things. He looks so tired. I lay in bed beside Midoriya just naked for a while as we bask in what we just did. Midoriya finally leaves my room. I can't believe things went that far. I don't regret it but I'm still scared because now I love him more than life itself. I get some school work done well into the afternoon when I hear Bakugou in the hall speaking to Kirishima. I open my door to see them bickering.

"Why the hell did you do that?" asked Kirishima looking offended. "What is wrong with you?"

"You wouldn't understand!" exclaims Bakugou. "Look we got cleaning duties for the next month around here. I don't have time for this shit."

"You don't have time for anything lately," snaps Kirishima. Bakugou rolls his eyes.

"Whatever," he mutters. "The next time I will beat him and no one will interfere." I heard enough. I walk up on Bakugou quickly bringing his attention away from Kirishima.

"You will not fight him again," I hiss in his face. Bakugou pushes me shocking me. I know this asshole didn't put his hands on me. I punch him in the face sending him to floor from the force.

"Oh my god!" cries Kirishima. He drops to his knees in front on Bakugou. I don't feel sorry for him as I remember what Midoriya said to me last night. He hurt my boyfriend, bullied him to the point he tried to end his own life. Bakugou is a little dazed as he struggles to keep his head still. "Baku, are you okay?" Kirishima touches him on his shoulder. Bakugou tries to move away from Kirishima stumbling a little.

"Get off of me!" he snaps. "I don't need your help!" Bakugou shakily gets up pointing his finger at me. "You want some of this too! I should kick your ass!"

"You're in enough trouble as it is," I sneer. "I have no problem taking you. You wouldn't last 5 seconds."

"Fuck you!" shouts Bakugou stomping over to me with Kirishima stopping him.

"Dude stop it," he replies. Bakugou is fighting him as he gets drag into Kirishima's room still cursing at me. I shake my head as some of my classmates come out wondering what is going on. I rush back into my room deciding I won't see Midoriya until I calm down.

MIDORIYA

I haven't told All Might that Todoroki knows our secret as well as Bakugou. It is bad enough Bakugou knows. It hasn't swayed Bakugou towards me at all. I feel like he hates me even more. I did notice there is this huge tension between Bakugou and Todoroki. I haven't gotten around to asking Todoroki about it. We have more important matters to focus on. We just completed our Provisional License and everyone passed by Todoroki and Bakugou. They are two of the strongest people in our class and the only two who failed. I tried to speak to Todoroki about it that day but I could tell he needef some space.

I'm on my way to Todoroki's room to talk to him about the test. I get to his door knocking softly. I stand there not knowing what I'm really going to say to him. The door opens, he looks at me with the phone to his ear. He steps aside and I walk inside closing the door.

"I'm not making excuses," he replies. "Dad seriously you pissed off one of your little fans and he was literally arguing with me the whole test. Yeah, he failed too." I had no idea that was going on. For the fact, the test was literally like an actual rescue made it so much harder. I don't know why I was thinking it would be just a test of courage, strength, and a few minor things. I mean that test tested you physically and mentally. Todoroki face is starting to get red. "This is not U.A. fault, it's your fault! I admit I made a mistake in letting that guy fuck up my performance why can't you!" Oh boy. Todoroki ends the call with a muttered goodbye. He sits down on his bed releasing a deep breath. I walk over to him standing in front of him. I take one of his hands into mine.

"Hey, you okay?" I replied.

"Yeah I'm fine," he replies. "Aizawa said we will have to take extra training to get ready to retake the Provisional License test."

"You do," I pout. "You don't even need it." Todoroki actually smiles pulling my hand. I lean forward with him taking my lips quickly.

"You are too cute," he mutters. He pulls back. "I actually didn't mind the results. Had this been real a lot of people could have died." I sit down beside him.

"So what was that guy's deal?" I asked.

"He got all hurt because he admired my dad," Todoroki explained. "My dad brushed him off. I had a run in with him and did the same thing. You have to remember before coming here all I did was study and train. I didn't mingle with people, I didn't have time. He figured I was an asshole just like my father. He said I had the same look in my eyes as he does. On the day of the test he really just wanted to prove he was so much better than me." I don't know why but that guy kind of made me think of Bakugou in a way from the way Todoroki is describing what happened.

"Is everything fine now?" I asked.

"Yeah," he sighs. "He apologized after the test when he realizes his shit literally caused us both to fail. I was a little friendly to him so I think maybe he will realize I'm not like my dad."

"You're nothing like your dad," I say softly. Todoroki leans over kissing my cheek.

"You came here to cheer me up?" he asked. I start blushing thinking he is referring to sex. He chuckles clearly amused. "Don't worry, really. I'm not upset at all."

"I'm glad you're not upset," I tell him softly. "I still kind of wish you would have passed." Todoroki gazes at me leaning down close to my lips but not kissing me.

"You want to fight by my side that much," he says softly. I blush nodding my head yes. Todoroki kisses my forehead. "In time we will. I'm not looking forward to having extra work to do but maybe I can further my skills, learn something new."

"Your skills are already good," I inform him. "So um I have been wanting to talk to you about something else." Todoroki just stares at me.

"Well what is it?" he asks.

"D-did something happen between you and Bakugou?" I ask. Todoroki raises one eyebrow in confusion. "N-nothing sexual of course! It just seems to be this weird tension."

"I punched him in the face," Todoroki says bluntly as if that explains everything.

"Why!" I cry out in shock. I know Bakugou can get under people's skin but I have never seen anyone actually try to fight him. I was forced to fight him but Todoroki…he looks down almost as if he doesn't want to tell me.

"It was the morning after you guys came from seeing the staff regarding your punishment," he says slowly. "I just got so mad when I saw him. I just….I didn't like it. I'm tired of him always taking things out on you." Todoroki is blushing. I know he certainly does love me. He doesn't lose his temper, ever. I reach out hugging him close. "Haa…..Izuku…"

"You're so sweet," I tell him before kissing his cheek. "Don't worry. Kacchan will come around. He just has to work through his own issues."

"That might be a while," says Todoroki causing me to chuckle. I nuzzle into his chest knowing that I not only date a great soon to be hero but a great boyfriend as well.


End file.
